Baby Mikaelson
by Delena2010
Summary: Caroline makes a big discovery when she discovers female vampires have the ability to become pregnant by hybrids. When Klaus hears about this he is intrigued and wants a part in it. And when Caroline has no luck getting pregnant with Tyler. Klaus sees the opportunity of becoming a father and attempts to make Caroline pregnant himself.
1. Bed Bath and Babies

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter One - Bed, Bath and Babies**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_If I was to become any animal on this earth I would become a butterfly. Butterflies are known for their beauty and their ability to fly anywhere and everywhere once they know how. Yes if I was to any animal I would be a butterfly..._

Today was saturday and I was suppose to be spending the day catching up on everything I hadn't had the chance to last weekend. I was going to go into town into the new shoe store and buy myself these cute sway boots I had noticed in the store window display.

But instead I was awoken by a phone call from Elena asking if I would like to go bed, bath and beyond with her and Bonnie today. Because Elena and I hadn't really had the chance to talk since I confessed about her sire bond to Damon I took my chance to make amends and agreed to come along.

Bed bath and beyond was a few miles out of town and so we all climbed into Bonnie's car earlier this morning and blasted tunes all the way to the store. All the classic songs for road trips we sang along too and had a great time together. Elena and I had exchanged many smiles and I was already starting to feel us reconnecting our friendship again.

I hadn't being any fight with my friends. But Elena and I were so close and her friendship was really important to me. When my dad died she was there for me and she made everything better. I'll never forget her kindness and her compassion. She was my best friend and I was so lucky to have her in my life.

Bed bath and beyond really is as big as people say it is. From the second we stepped inside our jaws dropped to the ground with the amount of items displayed in front of us. All bright and shiny and ready for us to buy and take home.

The reason we were there in the first place was because Elena needed some new bathroom towels for en suite bathroom in Damon's room. She was playing it cool but Bonnie and I could clearly understand why she didn't want to wrap herself in those towels. We all knew how many woman Damon had been with and fed from.

I didn't really expect Elena to still be living with Damon and Stefan since Jeremy was still at the lake house. He was becoming more control of his hunter instincts and showing great sign of improvement. I think most of us were expecting him to move back home.

There was a part of me that felt awful for Stefan. Not only had he lost Elena to Damon but he actually had to live with them both. Damon wasn't in love with Elena when she and Stefan first started dating. So he didn't care about them being so affected towards Elena. But now Stefan had to stay in the background and watch them acting like two teenagers.

Bonnie had her head buried into a book she had been reading from the second we stepped out of the car and still hadn't looked up to take part in the conversation, only to look up when she bumped into display units by accident. So when she headed in the opposite direction, I decided to take my chance and finally have a private word with Elena.

"How are things going between you and Damon?" I at least needed to know he was treating her alright.

"Really good. Thanks"

"Are you guys managing to get out of the bedroom for air from time to time?" I faked laughed

Elena joined in "Not that the bedroom part isn't great. I just love being around him and talking to him. Getting him to open up to me" she explained

I could taste the vomit "So he is being open about his feelings and how he feels about you then?" I questioned

Elena smiled in responce to my disappointment.

"I'm not meaning to sound pushy. I just worry about you. I won't be a good friend if I didn't worry about you" I put my arm around her shoulders and gave Elena a half hearted smile hoping she didn't notice

"I appericate you worrying about me Car. But I really want you to be happy for me too"

I retreated my arm back and slipped both hands into my coat pockets.

"Caroline I'm not under a sire bond anymore. I'm still with Damon. What does that tell you?"

"I don't know Elena. But its your life. And I'll respect your choices just like you've respected mine"

"Thank you" Elena and I shared a hug and I couldn't help but smile since this was the first hug we had shared in a while now

Even though she was no longer under the sire bond I still didn't believe Elena had any idea what she had gotten herself into. Damon had his good moments but more bad than good. I killed a man I admit to this day I enjoyed doing it. But I will someday feel that rip through me like a freshly made stake.

Damon did more harm than good when it came to Elena. I wish she could see that in the end all that was coming her way was heartbreak. But this was what she wanted, she wanted to be with Damon and for now we were all going to have to live with that.

But everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he messed things up with her. He would feed off someone and take it too far. Or he would risk one of her friends just to protect her and she would lose her trust in him.

Sooner or later she would want to go back to Stefan. And even though it was awful of me to think such things about what my dearest friends. Something inside just kept telling me that Stefan wasn't going to take her back.

Everyone around me had gotten into such a mess when it came to their love lives. I'll admit mine was no better. There were still these tiny moments during the time I spent with Tyler and Hayley that I would feel out of sorts.

I trusted that Tyler didn't do anything to hurt me while he was gone. But there was something about Hayley that I just didn't like. And it wasn't about Tyler at all. She had this darkness in her that no one seemed to notice but me.

Tyler and I needed to spend more time together as a couple and remember the good times we had before all this mess with Klaus started. Lately to distract him and help out my friends there had been moments where it was just Klaus and I.

There was the Miss Mystic Falls date from hell that involved Klaus discovering my Miss Mystic application then him telling me about the one moment where he wanted to be a human again. And lets not forget the most recent time at The Grill.

Klaus had Elena hidden away in his big mansion believing by him keeping her there locked away from her friends he was doing the right thing. I had promised not to confess my motive for showing up at The Grill and talking to him. But in the end I confessed all when Klaus attempted to leave. That was the second time he called me beautiful.

In order for Tyler and I to get our relationship back on track I needed to stop sweet talking Klaus for the sake of everyone else. Tyler and I needed to gain back the trust we had somehow lost in each other. That wouldn't happen if I had to keep running off every two seconds to Klaus.

While Elena disappeared to find some new towels I wondered off all by myself in an attempt to find Bonnie. I couldn't exactly go around at my usual speed as there were too many people around me and cameras too.

Along the way to finding Bonnie I found some some hot pink candles that would look great in my bathroom. I planned to go for a hot bath that night and finally relax after being woken at the crack of dawn to come here for towels.

"Bonnie" I found her sitting on the corner edge of a bathtub on display

Bonnie still had her head buried on the book and didn't even hear me call her name. I finally shook her shoulder and alerted her to my presence. That book must have been a best seller if she hadn't even heard me.

"What is that book about? You've been reading it this whole time?"

"Its a book Shane gave me. Its all about woman vampires and how their bodies change when they turn. I was actually planning to give it to Elena after I finished reading it"

Give it to Elena?

"Don't you think I would enjoy it too?"

Bonnie tucked her arm around mine and we began to walk side by side.

"Its a special book with chapters I don't think you would be interested in"

"Well I'm a girl and a vampire, I don't see what I wouldn't like about a book on woman vampires, Bonnie"

Stopping in her tracks Bonnie's arm left mine and she began scanning around us making sure we were alone. Who was she afraid would hear us? Bonnie leaded towards me to be within whispering distance I supposed.

"We all know there is a chance that we won't be able to find a cure for Elena"

"Wet blanket much?" I returned

"Come on Caroline I'm serious"

"Ok I didn't want to say anything. But sure of course there is a small chance"

"So I've been reading this book in hopes that I would be able to find a certain piece of information and if Shane and I are right then its going to be great news for Elena"

"Will it make her human again?" I gasped

"No but it might be something she could have possibly missed out on"

"Ok now you've totally lost me Bonnie"

I was the cheerleader suddenly standing next to science geek. Not that Bonnie was a geek she was amazing. I just wish she would get to the point so we could pay for my candles and Damon and Elenas post sex towels.

"There are chapters in the book that speak about the reproduction of a female vampire"

"What? What like, woman give birth to girl vampires?"

"No not anything like that"

Cheerleader moment again! Thanks a lot Bonnie I'm learning so much. I must have been hungry because even though I was just thinking this I knew I sounded like a bitch inside my head.

"Explain to the simple minded then" I attempted to joke

"Shane has been doing some studies at the college from a hybrid blood sample"

"Where did he get that? And why would he want that?"

"Because hybrid blood is different from vampire or wolf blood all together. Its strong and its full of power and has something inside it that is like, I don't know its just powerful"

"Powerful?" I repeated not buying into any of the information Bonnie was dishing out.

_If I was to become any animal on this earth I would become a butterfly. Butterflies are known for their beauty and their ability to fly anywhere and everywhere once they know how. Yes if I was to any animal I would be a butterfly..._

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I didn't really listen to that part when Shane explained it. He got really into it and I was tired. But the point is that if we're right then the hybrid blood and an actual hybrid is all we would need" she explained

"For what?"

"If Elena wanted. Then with the help of a hybrid. Elena could become pregnant"

_...Not not only because butterflies are beautiful. But because they've gone through so many changes in their lifetime you just know how tuff they are. So when I move onto the next stage in my life I'm going to think about how a butterfly would do it. Full of strength and courage._


	2. Hot Chocolates & Discoveries

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter Two - Hot Chocolates & Discoveries **

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

_We're all just animals at the end of the day. We all move in packs and we all depend on each other for food. But there is always that rouge animal who hunts alone. Because they know the thrill of the hunt and the chase..._

My eyes flickered open as the sound of my phone viberating against the surface on my bed nightstand awoke me from my sleep. Without moving any part of my body expect my arm, I carefully stretched it over to the nightstand to retrieve my phone. I rolled over onto my back and sat up in bed pressing my back onto the headrest. I held my phone out in front of me and clicked the open button to read my text.

_Arrived at airport twenty mins ago. On my way back to Mystic Falls. Welcome home party tonight? - Kol_

Kol had been in contact with me over the past few weeks. He informed me of all his travels and all his lady friends and victims along the way. He had only mentioned coming back to Mystic Falls a few days ago. I never thought him to be serious as the time he had spent here had been boring to him.

Apperently he wanted to come back and live with me too. Having someone around may distract me from thinking about Rebekah. I had stored her coffin in the old Lockwood cellar in the forest. Only Stefan and I knew where I had laid her to spend the next a hundred years. I would soon wake her up but not before I had forgiven her.

_Sure. See you later. - Klaus_

So on top of everything else I had planned for myself today, I was arranging a welcome home party for Kol. I would make all the final arrangements tonight but my hybrids would take care of all the arrangments for now. The sire bond I had over them had become of great use to me over the past few months. And if they didn't want their hearts ripped from their chests they would do as I said.

_Arrange for a party planning service to throw a welcome home party for my brother Kol tonight. I want nothing but the best and if you fail in the task than I will remove all of your spines. - Klaus_

Once I had done all the necessary work regarding the party arrangements I threw back my sheets and got myself out of bed. I walked across the cold wooden flooring to my bedroom balcony. My black boxers hugging around my waist as I pushed open the french panel doors to let some fresh air into the room.

I looked out to the sky and felt the sun on my face. I thought about going for a run around the town and get some real fresh air. It would also give me a chance to look in on my hybrids and ensure they were all doing as they were told. I checked the time on my phone and it was already gone noon. I knew I had slept too long today.

Instead of going for my run I turned from the balcony and walked through into my en suite bathroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the shower and turned it on full to get some heat running through it before I stepped inside. I was going to grab a shower and head into town. I hadn't eaten yesterday, that would explain why I slept so long today. I needed some warm blood in my system.

I headed over to the sink counter top and began to run the cold tap. I threw some cold water onto my face in a second attempt to wake me up. The last attempt would be the boiling hot shower I was about to enter. I looked straight ahead to the wall mirror in front of me now and looked deep into my eyes.

_"Nobody cares about you anymore boy!"_

Mickels words though I did not wish it got to me then as I saw the last moment we shared together replay in my mind. I knew my real father and was grateful that everyday I looked into the mirror I didn't see Mickel staring right back at me. Things would have worked out better for my family if my mother had just stayed with my real father. Mickel was a sorry excuse for a man and the day I killed him was the day I started to live again.

I turned back towards the shower and pushed my boxers down to the white marble flooring below as I stepped into my shower.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Once Elena finally decided between the pink towels and the purple towels we finally got our purchases rung up and headed back to Mystic Falls. The whole journey ride home Elena talked about how many books she had found at Damon and Stefans house. While sitting in the backseat I kept my eye on Bonnie wondering when she was going to drop the bomb about her latest discovery.

It seemed odd to me that the same person who was trying to get the cure for Elena was working up a back up plan should all our hard work fail. None of us really knew Shane and it made me wonder why a total stranger would want to spend their own time looking up a subject incrediably personal.

Maybe Bonnie was encouraging him to look into this back up plan for Elena. We all knew how Bonnie felt about vampires and how she felt about Elena. Elena and Bonnie had this close bond that I couldn't seem to get close too with either of them. I thought now that Elena was a vampire that we would become closer but things hadn't changed.

I wouldn't want to drive a wedge between their bond because I love my friends. I would die for either of them and I know they knew that. So when Bonnie confessed about all the hard work she had been doing to find this information for Elena. It cut me deep that she wouldn't even consider telling me about it.

I didn't have a close realitionship with my mother and I didn't babysit as much as Elena but that didn't mean I didn't like children. Elena use to babysit a lot when she was human, she would look after all the kids in the neighbour where she lived. She was really good with children but couldn't be around them right now until she controlled her hunger.

Once we arrived back in Mystic Falls we were all pretty beat so we pulled up at The Grill and we all headed inside. The Grill wasn't too busy at this time of day so we managed to get a table and order ourselves some hot chocolates. While Elena went to the bathroom after holding it in for over an hour Bonnie took the time to get her book out and put it on the table.

"You're going to tell her about it now?" I questioned

"Yeah" Bonnie began hunting for the chapter she had been reading

I clasped my hands around my cup of hot chocolate and stared down at the white marshmallow slowing moving at the top of the hot chocolate.

"Shes going to be so excited"

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena pulled her chair up and sat down

"Uh Bonnie found something"

Yeah she found something and its all just for you Elena. I was in such a mood though it wasn't obvious to either of them. I sat back in my chair and sipped at my hot chocolate as Bonnie pushed the book over to Elena.

"Elena I know this is going to sound harsh and believe me I have complete faith that we will find this cure for you. But with our bad luck in the past I just wanted to do this as a back up plan for you. I hope you don't mind"

"What are you talking about?"

Bonnie smiled "Elena I've found some research that well to sum it up short. Basically says that if we get the help of a hybrid. Elena you could become pregnant and be a mother" she confessed

Elena's jaw dropped and was replaced with a smile.

"Are you serious? I never thought that was possible for vampires"

"In the past it wasn't but hybrids work differently and Shane has been working at the lab in the college with some blood work and he is pretty confident that it would work"

"Shane knows about this?"

"He wanted to help you. He said you seem like a good person and that you shouldn't miss out on such a precious thing in life"

"Shane told me about his family at the lake house. I understand what he means by this. I just can't believe this is possible"

"Well it wont be easy. I mean its only if you wanted too?"

"What would happen?"

"We would need the help of a hybrid obviously and one that was free of the sire bond so they didn't tell Klaus"

"Oh my god Klaus. If he ever found out that I was pregnant, he would try and take the baby. He would think it was his new doppleganger link"

"Not if he didn't know you were pregnant. You could go into hiding if you got pregnant. We would hide you and then should anyone ever ask you could say you adopted the baby"

"You really believe Klaus would buy that?" Elena questioned

"He would believe it if we made him believe it"

"Would it be risky?"

"No it wouldn't be risky. Your body still works pretty normal as a human. Shane suggested that if you did try it that you double up in your blood and food entake daily. It might take a while to get you pregnant. Just because your body is a little different than a human"

"But what about Damon?" the smile faded from Elena's face then

"Elena" Bonnie placed her hand upon hers "I know things are new with Damon and I'll be the first to admit I haven't been supportive towards this. But I dont think Damon would want you to miss out on something like this. Elena you could become a mum"

Elena smiled "It would be incrediable. But I don't know how I feel about discussing this before talking about it with Damon" she explained

"There are a lot of things to discuss" Bonnie agreed

"I'm not agreeing to anything but if I did do this. How would it happen?"

"You're going be surprised at how normal it is to a normal pregnancy. Shane says he can find someone he trusts that will perform ultrasound on you and help you get fertility work done. And that same someone can help whatever hybrid we get to help you. With his half of the agreement"

"I'm just in complete shock"

Elena and Bonnie finally looked over at me after cutting me from the entire conversation for over ten minutes. I looked into both their eyes and saw that hope for my words of encouragement. I just couldn't produce words that I knew would be a complete lie. Instead I put on the biggest fake smile on them all and they returned back to talk amongst themselves.

I had listened to Bonnie go on and on about how she had done all this research with Shane and with every word I got even sadder that she hadn't thought of me in this. But no ones words cut more than Elena's as she talked about how she would love to become a mother and how she would just love to have a baby of her very own.

What neither of them seemed to realize was that Bonnie less than five minutes ago had said it would be difficult for Elena to even become pregnant in the first place. And what Elena completely forgot about was that she and Damon had only been together for two weeks. She was going to go back to his house and tell him about her hopefully getting pregnant by some hybrid neither of them even knew? And Damon was suppose to help raise a baby that wasn't his?

I needed some fresh air and pretended to get up and go to the bathroom when really I went outside instead. I walked across the road to the town square and sat down on the bench nearest to me. I dumped my handbag down to my side and relaxed my back into the back of the bench. I just needed to get away from the two people that hadn't even considered me in their conversation.

"Its becoming a bit of a habit you and I running into each other"

I looked to my right and found Klaus walking towards me. Wearing his typical black coat with matching black necklaces lose around his neck. His black trousers hugging tight around his waist covered slightly by his ivory shirt.

"I think we should break that habit" I suggested

"Why are you all alone love?"

"I needed some air. Not that it is any of your business"

"What a place you picked" Klaus sat down next to me

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus smiled "This is the same bench you and I almost had our first conversation on. You remember?" he asked

"Not really" I lied I remembered that night. I didn't think about it but I remembered it

"So where are all your friends? Aren't girlfriends suppose to comfort their friends when their boyfriends have been unfaithful? Shouldn't there at least be icecream?"

I couldn't help but smile then as Klaus actually made a funny joke and stopped my bad mood for a while.

I turned and faced him "If I ask you something right now. Can you do me a favour and not throw it back in my face when everything is perfect again?" I asked

Klaus leaded forward in responce.

"If you had a chance to do something. Something that would change who you were forever. It may seem extreme and it may hurt a lot of people you doing it but its something you think you might want. Something that is so rare"

I half expected Klaus to look at me like I had lost my mind since I didn't even really know myself what I had just tried to explain.

"Well if your thinking about doing it you're already half way there"

"Doing this chances everything"

"What is making you think of doing whatever it is in the first place? Whats convincing you?"

"This is the part where you cant throw it back in my face"

"Scounts honour" Klaus smirked at me

I sighed and looked in Klaus's eyes one last time before looking straight out in front of us.

"It's what you said to me that day at Miss Mystic Falls" I confessed

_We're all just animals at the end of the day. We all move in packs and we all depend on each other for food. But there is always that rouge animal who hunts alone. Because they know the thrill of the hunt and the chase..._

"What a thing to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived"

Klaus had no idea what I was talking about. If he had known then that what I meant was me having a baby I don't know what he would have thought. But it was true what I told him. His word had been whispering in my ear ever since we left bed, bath and beyond this morning.

Those words made me think of my baby. If I ever did have a baby myself and how satisfying it surviving inside of me would be to me and the father. How it would be on the verge of death because I was a vampire and how satisfying hearing its little heartbeat would be for the both of us.

"So you remember some our conversations?"

I faced Klaus "I remember what matters" I told him and stood up to my feet and headed back towards The Grill.

_...If only we had more sense to watch our backs when we hunt. Not knowing that behind us some other animal is about to pounce and change your direction. _


	3. Friendship Doubts

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter Three - Friendship Doubts**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_We all need someone along the way in life. That someone who always has our backs in a fight. That person who bails us out when we're in trouble. That person who knows us through and through and expects us with our flaws. Yes we all need someone to help us in out in this life. _

I waved goodbye to Elena and Bonnie as Bonnie pulled her car back onto the street and took off. I turned around and headed up the pathway to my house. I reached under my arm to retrieve my handbag when I stopped cold finding it gone. I turned around and looked down the street to find Bonnie's car vanished. I must have left my bag in her car. No actually I didn't even remembering picking it up when we left The Grill.

"Missing something love?"

I looked over onto my house porch and found Klaus standing next to the front door. My handbag clasped in his hand. I was angry with myself for being so stupid and leaving it on the bench. But even more angry with him for bring it back to me. I knew it was immature of me but he could have asked one of his many hybrids to do binding.

"Dont you have hybrids to do this stuff for you?" I walked up the pathway towards him

"I do but they are currently working on something else for me" I reached my hand out and took my handbag out of his hand

"Of course they are. I might not be as strong as one of your hybrids but not having to be under a sire bond is the best thing of all" I went to work on fishing my house keys from the front pocket of my bag

"I wouldn't change you into a hybrid"

I didn't know if I was insulted or relieved that moment as I looked over and met Klaus's eyes.

"What you want to make sure your charm works on the real me? And not the sired me?"

Klaus smirked and stepped towards me closing the gap between us both. I could smell the sweet scent of his aftershave in the air and it smelt rather nice. I pretend not to notice and went back to focusing all my attention on him again and not the sweet scent that still filled the air.

"Why would I want to change one part of you?"

"What you would change many things?" I assumed

"I wouldn't change a thing" Klaus smirked "Not a single hair on your head"

I opened my mouth but no words followed and not before Klaus vanished into thin air. I looked around me and found myself standing alone once more.

I stepped over to my house door and unlocked it. My mum wasn't home and knew that right away and so I decided to put my head down for a little while. I needed to just shut my eyes and forget about today and all the events. No doubt Elena would be discussing her discovery with Damon right now. She would be begging him to consider it while he shouted and screamed about her giving up on finding a cure.

As I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom I thought about how Stefan would feel about Elena's plans. How would he feel about her possibly raising a child that wasn't Damons though he would be portraying the babies father? I just didn't make any sense to me at all. Elena had the chance of a cure and a risk free pregnancy so why did she want to do now?

I walked into my bedroom and dumped my handbag onto my dressing table and was just about to head over to my bed when something inside my handbag caught my eye. I kicked off my shoes and took out the white envelope sticking out of it. I sat down on the corner edge of my bed and opened it up.

_Join the Mickelson family in welcoming home their brother Kol Mickelson tonight at their home. Join the cocktail party tonight on the 31st January 2012. We will welcome home Kol and toast the new year in style! Join us tonight at the Mickelson house at seven p.m_

Klaus must have slipped this inside my bag when we were sitting on the bench. I didn't know how I could have possibly have missed him doing that. A new year party plus Kol was returning to Mystic Falls? This was turning into quite the day. I knew Stefan would be going to ensure Klaus didn't turn the new year party into a feeding on humans party. I didn't know much about his brother Kol but if he was anything like Klaus then Stefan was going to need some back up tonight.

I knew why I had been invited to this party. It was because of Klaus and his little crush he seemed to not have any control over. I didn't have to go tonight but Klaus believed Stefan would come back to his way of thinking. Stefan was the reason I was going around feeding on every human in town. If he was going there tonight then I was going to be there with him. Its weird how someone who you thought you'd never get along with soon becomes someone you cant imagine eternity without. Stefan was one of those people and a great friend to me.

The invitation didn't say anything about formal attire so I figured it was casual. But with it being new years I guessed people would be making the extra effort tonight. I walked over to my closet and pulled open the door. I paused in my tracks and looked at my reflection on the mirror stuck on the inside my closet door. I lifted up my top up to below my chest and brushed my hand across my stomach.

I wasn't mad at my friends for not including me in this. I just felt hurt and hoped soon enough they would realize it for themselves. But just because I didn't have any support didn't mean I could try this for myself. I could be honest and say the thought me discussing it with Tyler hadn't even entered my mind. With Hayley still around things were still kind of weird between us. I knew Tyler loved me and I loved him. But the bond between us wasn't as strong as it was before Hayley came into the picture.

Tyler would find out soon enough if Elena planned to get pregnant. Elena would have to seek him for help and ask him to find a hybrid willing to help her get pregnant. But if I had heard right, Elena first had to get an all clear from the person working with Shane at the college. Then of course she would need those fertility drugs and would have to on them for a while before she even attempted to get pregnant.

If I tried to get pregnant and it worked then Tyler would be thrilled. But if I told my friends I was trying then Elena could get upset about it. I didn't want her to think I was stealing the spotlight. I just knew from the moment Bonnie told me that it was something for me to think about. This could be the start of a whole new world for me. I wasn't being cold when I said this but my life had been on hold since Elena became a vampire. I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounds but we've all been so busy trying to help her and get the cure that my life has just seemed to pause.

Lets just say I did think about this. And I'm not saying that I would but if I did then it would be easy to arrange. I would go to Mystic Falls General and I would track down the maternity ward. I would compel a midwife or nurse to give me whatever kinds of scans or tests I needed to get me on track. Then I was sure they would have those fertility drugs somewhere in the hospital.

I knew I was kind of getting ahead of myself but I couldn't help it. Besides I was only thinking about it and I wasnt hurting anyone. All I was doing was touching my stomach. A stomach I secretly hoped would stretch out and be the bed to shield and protect my baby inside. I shook my head and immediately pushed my t-shirt back down and went back to finding something to wear to the party tonight.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was sitting on the corner edge of Kol's bed waiting impatiently as he came out of his closet holding up shirt choices for the party tonight. The boy was hundreds of years old and he couldn't even decide on a simple shirt. I sometimes wished in moments like this that I had been an only child. To think of how easy and comfortable my life would have been if I didn't have to drag this lot around with me.

"How about this one?" Kol finally held up a shirt that didn't disgust me to my core

"Excellent choice"

Kol returned to the closet "So tell me more about how our baby sister is back in her coffin" he called

"She ruined my plans for my hybrid army she needed to be put in her place"

"And where is that place? Where did you put her?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Oh because we're brothers Nik" Kol stepped out again this time holding two ties one navy and one black.

I pointed to the black one "You'll know soon enough. Now don't go wild tonight with the ladies. I do want to keep some of the furniture blood free" I stated

"Have some faith in me Nik. Besides I just fed from a beautiful french air hostess by the name of-" Kol paused

I rolled my eyes at my brothers stupidity and rudeness. I would at least remember some of my victims names every once in a while. The record of letters I kept told you everything you needed to know. Stefan Salvatore wasn't the only one who's humanity got to him after each kill. Over the centuries I collected my victims letters and spent countless hours reading about their lives and the life I had taken.

"What else have I missed? Besides Rebekah's sad little betrayal?"

"I haven't heard word on Elijah yet but that is no surprise to me. He has his way of disappearing. But only for a little while. I'll soon find him"

"You sound like a crazied stocker Nik"

"I'll come over there and strangle you with your own tie"

"Not tonight you wont. I am after all the guest of honour"

"You were in this town for five seconds before you ran away. You didn't make much of an impression"

"Tell that too all the girls I called from the high school who are coming tonight. I made an impression at our mothers cocktail party. And I will again when I join the local high school"

"Now why would you do such a foolish thing like that?"

"Because there is a place avaiable since our sister isnt there anymore. Plus I've been stuck in a coffin and I want to know what I've missed out on"

"And going to Mystic Falls High School is going to help you?"

"It will be an experience"

"Klaus" I turned and looked over at the door where one of my hybrid Nathan stood

"What is it mate?"

"Just wanted to let you know we're clearing out. Everything is set up and Jessica just dropped off that delievery"

I nodded in responce

"What delievery was your little pet talking about?" Kol came out attempted to do his tie

"Nothing that concerns you" I stood up and walked over to him to assist him

"You should find Elijah"

I looked eyes with Kol "Since when did you two get along?" I hinted

"Hes the one who wanted to free us from the coffins. That makes him pretty awesome in my books"

"I'm working on it" I straighten up his tie and padded his arm before heading towards his bedroom door

Now that my hybrids had everything set up downstairs and the cateering staff and waiteers seemed to be doing theres I decided to finally see to myself. I had one of my hybrids pick me up a new suit in town and it was hanging on the back of my bedroom door when I entered. I took it from the door and ripped through the plastic sheet it had been shielded in to keep it good.

I hung the suit on the back of my en suite bathroom door and for the second time today turned on my shower. I headed over to my sink counter and retrieved my shaving supplies from the counter cupboards below the sink. I hoped that Caroline would show up tonight. She and Tyler were no longer together and Tyler certaintly didn't get an invitation tonight. No one that hurts Caroline gets invited to my parties.

There was something about Caroline that I felt very protective about. It wasn't in my character to care so much about anyone but myself. I would admit to probably being the most selfish person on the planet. But it didn't matter since I was also the most powerful. I often wonder if it was because Caroline didn't allow me to seduce her like all the other girls in my past had. Katerina had laid on her back quickly enough for me. Part of me wished I had killed Katerina when I had the chance. If I had known she was the one to turn Caroline into a vampire I would have ripped her heart from her chest and shown it to her.

I wondered then if Caroline had recieved my gift. On the day of Mystic Falls she had made me promise not to buy her anything. But tonight things changed and I had gotten her a little something to remind her of my affections. Caroline would hopefully come to the party this evening. But it was her choice. If I had learned anything about her it was that she made her own choices and didn't let people make them for her.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I place the parcel that had been left on my doorstep onto my bed and left it there while I went into the bathroom. I had gone a little crazy and went to my doctors surgery office. My usual doctor had an appointment avaiable since one of her patients had cancelled. I was glad I didn't have to compel the receptionist since there were so many other people behind me when I arrived.

While I was in the waiting room I had browsed through the magazines that had been left on the coffee table. I picked up a fashion magazine that seemed like a year old. Then when no one was looking I picked up the one and only baby magazine and hide it behind the fashion magazine. So to the unknown eye I was reading about this summers best dresses to wear to the beach. When really I was reading about the benefits of breast feeding your baby and then another article of the early stages of pregnancy.

My doctor was vervain free and so she was able to be compelled. I felt guility for doing it since she had always been so nice to me. She had even came out on home visits when she heard I was home from per school. But I needed to do it just this once and I knew I would never do it to her again. She had examed me and had asked me all kinds of questions regarding my cycle and diet.

But in the end she had given me the all clear to start trying for a baby. Although she didn't proscribe them and while she was still under complusion I decided to get the fertility drugs now while I was here. Bonnie had said it herself about how difficult it would be for any vampire to become pregnant. If these drugs were going to help me then I would take them. I would be sensible about them and only take as much as it said on the bottle to take a day.

Now I was home and had arrived home to find the parcel I still had yet to open on my doorstep. It was a white medium sized box and since there was no bow I guessed it wasn't from Klaus. I would have to find it soon enough what it was but for right now I had to get ready for the Mickelson's big party. I had already text Stefan and he had called me back when I got out of the hospital. He was going and Elena was coming too. Apperently Damon had drove off this afternoon leaving Elena pretty upset. So Stefan was taking her out as a friend to cheer her up.

I headed into the bathroom and began to run my bath. I quickly added some honeysuckle bath salts and a little rose bubblebath to the running hot water and smiled they smelt so good. I decided I would just leave my hair down tonight and re-do my curls after my bath so they were full of volume. I left the bathroom to retrieve my outfit from my bedroom and paused to look at the parcel on my bed when I returned.

"Just open it already" I huffed

I pulled the parcel towards me to the edge of the bed and removed the cover top placing it to one side. I pushed away the ivory coloured tissue paper inside and was surprised by what I found inside. It was a gift from Klaus I knew that immediately.

Inside the parcel was a painting. It was a crowd of snowflakes with a dark blue sky behind them. I didn't know how he managed it but Klaus had managed to paint every snowflake differently from the other. He must have spent a long time doing this. He had remembered our conversation at The Grill at the winter wonderland and he had painted this for me.

I carefully laced my fingers inside the parcel box and took the painting out. I knew it was wrong of me to be amazed by this piece because at the end of the day it was from Klaus. Thee number one enemy to all of my friends and my boyfriend. But something this beautiful really had to be admired. Besides it was just me here and by the looks of it, this painting was now my painting too.

I smiled and not having the time to do much I placed the painting up against my pillows on my bed. I stood back and admired it once more just taking it in. It was really beautiful. I knew I sounded like a bad girlfriend but I wished then that Tyler did something like this for me. It didn't have to be a work of art but maybe if he just made that little extra effort with flowers. I missed getting affection not that I craved it like some loser. But sometimes it was nice to be reminded that someone is making the extra effort to let you know they've thought about you.

_We all need someone along the way in life. That someone who always has our backs in a fight. That person who bails us out when we're in trouble. That person who knows us through and through and expects us with our flaws. Yes we all need someone to help us in out in this life..._

If I knew Klaus as well as I thought I did then there would be a note waiting for me inside the parcel. I tucked through the tissue paper once more and wasn't surprised to find the small envelope hidden away inside. I wasted little time in opening it to find out what he had written for me. I didn't have much time left before the party. Stefan was picking me up with Elena in the less than an hour now.

_Maybe we dont have a thing. But this can be yours. - Klaus_

"Impressive" I acknowledged

_...Even if that person isn't who we thought them to be. They're still there when it counts. And sometimes even their actions speak louder than their words._


	4. Actions Speak Louder

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Four - Actions Speak Louder**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Choices. Our lives are made up of some pretty tuff choices. Some of them we face head on with our hearts full of courage no matter the circumstances. Some of them we choose to have help with. And then there are others we make and then wish we had chosen differently._

I passed my coat over to the girl that was checking the coats as people entered the Mickelson house. Stefan and Elena did the same and then we all began to take our first look at the Mickelson new years party. It had twice the decorations that they did at their last party and twice the people too by the looks of it.

The staircase was decorated with blue and white fairy lights. There was a new years and a welcome home sign hanging high above us as we walked in further. There was a band playing in the same room they had the dancing held at the last party. The waiteers were carrying silver trays with them. Some of them were handing out glasses of wine and all kinds of cocktails. Where others were holding trays of really delicous looking finger food.

Stefan had arrived right on time to pick me up tonight. They had taken Elena's car since Stefan's didn't have a backseat. It would have been nice to pull up in a classic car tonight. Stefan was wearing a black suit with an open collar white shirt. Elena was wearing a full length dress that cut down the back and was a pretty teal colour.

I had settled on a pair of black leggings and a black strap less top with an ivory sweater top over the top of it. It was skin tight around the chest but had a few layers below the waist line. I don't think Tyler would have approved of it but he was out of town trying to help a new hybrid break from the sire bond. But he would be back home soon enough. I would tell him that I came here tonight. It was important that we stayed honest with one another.

"Welcome to my party" Kol approached the three of us and held out his hand to Stefan

"We're just here to make sure no one gets hurt"

"I suggest you shake hands with me. We don't want the town folk thinking we Mickelsons and Salvatores aren't getting along now. Would we?"

Against his better judgement Stefan shook Kol's hands and Kol turned to Elena next.

"Aw Miss Gilbert how wonderful to see you again"

"We'll all be keeping an eye out tonight. We're not going to let you hurt anyone"

"From what I hear Miss Gilbert its you who has the problem controlling themselves"

Stefan stepped forward them protecting Elena from Kol's cruel words. And if doing that didn't seem weird enough Stefan then took Elena's hand and took her away from Kol. I hoped it was because he didn't want there to be a scene and not that way that he still felt protective of her. I would hate Stefan to be hurt. He was such a good guy.

"And then there were two" Kol turned to me and held out his hand for mine

"I don't have a problem with self control around humans. But if you push me I'll kick your ass just like I kicked your sisters"

"Ouch. I like a girl with whit"

I reached out and placed my hands into Kol's who brought our joined hands up to his lips and kissed my hand.

"You are a delight Caroline Forbes. And if my brother speaks the truth then you are a good dancer as well. Would you do me the honour of a dance this evening?"

Obviously the Mickelson charm ran through every male of the family. I was starting to think Klaus got all of it but here Kol was attempting to work his own magic. I began to wonder if he would have said this if Tyler was here with me. He certaintly would have backed down if Klaus were here. He knew to be scared of his brother when it came to the girl he crushed on.

"Your brother talks about me?"

"Can't get the boy to shut up about you. I'm telling you I probably know everything there is to know about you"

"I doubt that"

"Well how about later we sneak away and do each others hair while we gossip about boys"

I tried to hold in my laughter then but Kol was just too good. I laughed a little and then attempted to calm myself down. Kol's charm might not have worked but his sense of humour was something else entirely. I had to remind myself then and there that he was part of the enemy crew. Maybe I should write myself a list of things not to do tonight?

"If you promise to keep your fangs to yourself tonight. Then yes I'll save you one dance"

Kol reached out for my hand again and planted a tiny kiss upon it before giving me a quick wink and rejoined his guests.

All my attention went to the tall dark gentleman at the top of the staircase starring down at me. Klaus had obviously saw Kol's little performance and found it as amusing as I had. Or at least thats what I hoped he was grinning about as he made his way down the stairs. He was wearing an open collar navy shirt with a black suit. It made his shoulders look pretty buff. Not that I would dare pay him such a compliment.

"You're a vision"

"And you're a-" I came up short and Klaus smirked "Uh a hybrid" I settled

"Thank you" Klaus leaded towards me and placed a small kiss upon my cheek to my surprise

"You kiss all your house guests?"

"No"

"Just trying to make me feel special? As always?"

"No. Half the guests are men"

"Well you've done it again. Another big party that everyone will spend the rest of the week talking about"

"That was the plan"

"Why are you going to all this trouble? I thought your family came and went as they pleased"

"Normally they do. But my brother Kol plans to stay in town for a while. Its something worth celebrating"

"Its something worth keeping your eye on"

Klaus took a step even closer to me "That why you and your friends are here this evening? To make sure the party doesn't turn into a blood bag?" he quizzed

"I'm doing the right thing for my friends and for this town"

"So hoping you coming here to see me was simply wishful thinking?"

"Wishful thinking gets you nowhere in this life. Action speak louder and do more for you"

"You dont say?"

"Would I do say is that your brother has me on a promise to dance with him. He has wishful thinking. Because my bet is he doesn't go tonight without feeding on someone"

"Very quick to judge Caroline"

"First impressions tell me everything I need to know about people"

"I saved your life when we first met. I must have made quite thee impression"

"You lied about the world being a better place so I wouldn't have to feel bad about never really turning eighteen"

"I lied? I never lie"

My jaw dropped making Klaus smiled.

"I never lie to you" he returned

"Prove it" I suggested

"Prove what?"

"Well you told me about this world being big and beautiful. Show me"

Klaus seemed intrigued by this sudden change in conversation between us. The truth was I was too. But I had spent all day thinking about getting pregnant. If I was going to keep my mind focused on something and try to convince myself that this world was worth bringing a baby into then I was going to need some help.

Taking me up on my challenge Klaus held up his arm and I rolled my eyes as I slipped my hand through his and locked arms with him as he took us down the hallway we had been down before at his last party.

"This is the same room as last time" I observed as he opened the door for us

"Yes it is but you didn't get the full tour" Klaus arm left mine and he wondered over to a book shelf which was stocked with big old books.

Klaus waved me over and I joined his side as he put one of the books onto the desk where he left his drawings. Klaus opened the book and I was surprised to find it was actually a photo album then a book. On the first page was a picture of Klaus sitting on an old airplane. The photo was rather old and worn but I could still make everything out alright.

The second picture was of Klaus and Rebekah both wearing amazing outfits with the eiffel tower just behind them. With every passing picture I saw more and more of the world through Klaus's eyes. He had seen and done so much with his immoratility. He was so lucky to have seen and done what he had done. I wished then I had lived such a life.

"You were telling the truth"

"How about you tell me some truth now"

I faced Klaus and he closed over the album and turned to me.

"There's something you aren't telling me. Isn't there Caroline?"

I was on vervain there was no way he could compel me to tell him. How could he know something was up already? I only found out this morning and he already knew something was going on. Did he have someone watching all of us? What if he knew I went to the doctors? What if he compelled my doctor to tell him what was wrong with me?

"You kept the painting. Didn't you?"

I was just about to sigh to relieve but knew that would be a death sentence if I did.

"I did keep it. But that doesn't mean I'm keeping it forever. I'm just holding on to it for now"

"I'm glad to see my hard work has paid off"

"I just meant I don't like getting attached to things"

"Is that life experience talking? Or the break up with Tyler?"

"Its a bit both I guess"

"Is that what you were trying to explain to me? Earlier today in town?"

I sighed "Its just been a very long day and the fact that its not finished yet kind of sucks" I expressed

I picked up one of the drawings on the table and smiled. It was a drawing of Rebekah. I guess she was on Klaus's mind these days. I began to wonder if he missed her yet. We all knew none of his other siblings held a candle to her.

"You like it?" Klaus appeared behind me then looking over my shoulder at the drawing

"You miss your sister"

"No" Klaus stepped away from me

I placed the drawing down before turning to him.

Klaus walked over to a drinks cabinet and took out two glasses and a glass bottle which when the lid was remove revealed its scent as scotch. He poured out two glasses before bringing them both over to me and handing me one.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests?" I questioned

"I'm sure my brother is doing that for both of us. Besides I would rather be here"

I rolled my eyes before toasting glasses with him and placing the glass up to my lips and suddenly pausing. I couldn't drink this right now. I had to take my first fertility drug tonight. I couldn't risk having alcohol in my system. When Klaus wasn't meeting my eyes I quickly brought the glass back down from my lips.

"Are you leaving town again? Once Elena is human again and you have enough blood bags?" I asked

"It is still a possiblity. But only if you join me this time" Klaus encouraged

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You would get to see the world. We'd start whether you wanted"

"The world? What am I possibly going to do out there"

"You'll be with me"

I had to admit to something there. I didn't fancy Klaus and I probably never would. But that line he just shot at me had floored me. Sometimes men don't know the perfect thing to say to a woman. And Klaus was far from perfect in my eyes. But if anyone was going to convince me to run away with them. That would be the line I would want to hear most of all.

"I have friends and family here. Unlike you I don't carry them around in coffins behind me"

Klaus smiled

"Is that the only reason?" he challenged me

"I don't think you want to hear my list"

"We have until midnight love. I'm all ears"

I shrugged "Alright then. Another reason I wouldn't consider it is your attitude" I explained

"My attitude?" Klaus seemed shocked that it would stand in the way

"You can't go a week without killing"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It shouldn't have to be a challenge. Thats the point I'm making"

"So its my attitude that is in the way of you seeing this world by my side. Lets say I didn't threaten, kill or torture anyone for the next year. Would you consider it then?"

"No because you wouldn't last that long"

"You're very smart Caroline. I wouldn't have lasted"

I rolled my eyes and almost took a sip of my drink before reminding myself not too again.

"Yeah I don't need to look up your application form. I know everything I want to know about you"

"Is that so?"

"Ask me something about you then"

"Alright" Klaus agreed and took both our glasses and sat them down on the table behind me

Klaus smirked "When was the first time I met you?" he asked

"Easy. My eighteenth birthday. The night Tyler accidently bit my shoulder"

"No" Klaus shook his head

"Yeah it was" I argued.

"I first met you the day Stefan and I returned to Mystic Falls. I went to The Grill. Got myself a drink and sat in the corner watching you. You were sitting with your school books and sipping on an ice tea"

I remember that day. The plaster was re-doing our bathroom titles and was making so much noise I couldn't concerntrate. I had went to the grill since it was before lunch time and I knew it would be quite. I didn't even see Klaus there.

"But why?"

"Because I was trying to find a single reason to stay in this town. And one reason that stopped me from grabbing Elena and taking off to find more wolves"

"And I guess I was that reason? Huh?"

"You underestimate my affections for you Caroline. If all I wanted was to throw you down on my bed and make you mine dont you think I would have done it by now?"

"So sex with me didn't enter your mind?" I challenged

"Oh don't get me wrong love it was the first thought that entered my mind"

I sniggered

"But what would it have counted for in the end? The physical act wouldn't have held any meaning to either of us back then. So instead I chose to court you"

"So that's what this is? You're courting me?"

"I'm trying too. You're not making it very easy"

"That's because I'm not easy"

"Well now that Tyler is no longer an issue to either of us. I assume my courting will become more noticeable to you"

If only Klaus knew that Tyler was still in my life. He wouldn't be saying this now.

"And if Tyler was still in my life?"

Klaus smiled before shaking his head "Still wouldn't matter. I'd still be saying this now" he told me.

"Stop chasing me"

"No"

"No? You can't just say no" I laughed

"I just did. No"

"I don't want to be chased. I just broke up with Tyler"

"I'll stop chasing you when you don't want to be chased"

"Well I don't want to be chased right now"

"Yes you do" Klaus smirked

"Caroline?" There was a knock at the door and Elena pushed the door open and looked over at me.

"I'm coming" I told her and headed towards her

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Caroline closed the door behind her when she and Elena took off. I was just about to do the same when a small purse sitting on my drawing table caught my attention. I smirked knowing it had to belong to Caroline. She had a way of forgetting these things. I picked it up and rolled my eyes when its contains spilled out onto the floor.

I bent down and picked up what had fell. Her personal items such as lipstick and eyeshadow where there along with her cell phone. I seeked my chance and took out my own phone and copied across her contact information. Then slipped my phone into my trouser pocket again. I was just about to snip the clasp on the purse shut when something brown still on the floor below caught my attention.

I reached over for it and picked it up into my hand. It was a bottle of pills. I turned it around in my hand and saw Caroline's name printed on it. I read the name of the pills off the label next to her name and didn't know what to make of it. I had never heard of this type of pill. I took my phone back out from my pocket and typed the name of the pill into my phone's internet search engine.

"Nik" I heard Kol call from outside the room.

At my speed I slipped the pill box back into the purse and placed the purse behind me before Kol could see it himself.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Elena and I headed upstairs alone since Stefan had already headed home. It wasn't until Elena told me that I knew how much time had already passed by since we arrived. Elena had gotten us both a rum and coke and on the way upstairs I had gave mine to passing waiteer when Elena's back was turned.

"So did you talk to Damon about you and Bonnie talked about today?"

"Yeah I did. He wasn't really supportive. He seems so sure we are going to find the cure"

"Well you could do this without him"

"Caroline"

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just meant if this is something that you really want. You shouldn't let anyone stand in your way"

"Damon is important to me. I don't know where I would be without him"

She would be exactly where she was now. Expect she wouldn't be talking about Damon she would be talking about Stefan instead. And she would have his support.

"I'm just worried about him" Elena checked her phone before slipping it back into her clutch purse

"I know you are. He's probably at home already"

"Yeah he hopefully is. I just wonder Caroline, if its wrong of me to want something this much without thinking about his feelings"

"Elena you want something. So desperately that you don't see anything but what you want. If you want a baby then. You should make your dreams come true. Damon will support you no matter what you decide. He might not like your choice but he'll support you in the end"

Elena smiled "I hope you're right. I think I want to toast new year at home. Do you mind?" she asked me.

"No not one bit. My mum will be home after midnight so I should head home too"

While Elena reached into her bag for her car keys I realized my clutch was gone. I remember exactly where I left it. The only problem was I knew exactly what I had left inside of it too. I had brought my pills with me tonight because I needed to take one tonight. If anyone saw them then everyone would find out.

"Actually I'll stay" Elena looked up at me

I shrugged "One of us has to keep an eye out until the party is over. Plus I don't want to go home to an empty house" I hoped to sound as convincing as possible

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll just grab a drink and keep an eye out downstairs. I'll call you when I get home. And you can tell me how it went with Damon"

"Only if you're sure"

"I am" I hugged Elena goodnight and she disappeared back downstairs.

I gave her a wave as she was handed her coat at the front door.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was in our main hall downstairs with my brother Kol. I had left the study and left Caroline's bag inside too. I was no one would go in there so it was safe. Kol had borrowed my phone to take pictures of two of the girls who had been hanging on his arms from the moment I came into the hall. I on the other hand stood alone at the bar.

"Nik" Kol apporached me with silly string in his hair and glitter too.

"You look ridiculous"

"At least I'm happy. You look all miserable" Kol slurted his words. He was obviously drunk.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am"

"Well its two minutes to midnight so drink up and get happy" Kol padded my arm before joining his party of lady friends on the dance floor.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I stood alone on the second floor balcony. I knew I all I wanted to do was go downstairs and take my first fertility drug but something was keeping me from going downstairs and taking it. I wasn't nervous. If anything I was excited. I just needed a second to think everything through just one last time before I took this big step. I knew I shouldn't be rushing this. I knew I shouldn't have told Tyler. But there was something inside of me telling me I wasn't rushing at all. If anything I was right on time.

Below I could hear people calling down the countdown to midnight and it made me sad that I was alone in that moment in time. And although there was only the tinest chance and I shouldn't get my hopes up over it. I thought of what it would be like to have my baby by this time next year. To have that baby wrapped up warm in my arms.

I turned around to head off the balcony when I heard something. The sound of someone coming up the stairs and coming up fast. My jaw could have dropped in that moment as Klaus appeared panting slightly looking over at me standing alone. Had he really ran all the way up here to find me? Did he know I would be alone up here? Had he saw Elena and Stefan leave?

And the biggest question of all. Did he come up here to spend New Year with me?

_Choices. Our lives are made up of some pretty tuff choices. Some of them we face head on with our hearts full of courage no matter the circumstances. Some of them we choose to have help with. And then there are others we make and then wish we had chosen differently..._

Actions were speaking louder than words then as I walked towards him and he walked towards me. I brought both my hands up around his neck and lead up to kiss him. Klaus pressed his lips against mine. I had expected him to be passionate but in that moment he was sweet. Planting only the tinest kisses on my lips. He wasn't pushing for affection he was kissing me like he knew it was his one and only chance.

I knew it was a mistake because of Tyler. And I hoped Klaus wouldn't tell anyone about this. But the more I kissed him back the less I worried. Klaus's hands came around my back and pushed me closer into his chest. I brought my hand up to his cheek and Klaus pulled away and watched my eyes as I brushed my hand down his cheek. He leaded forward and kissed my cheek before planting two small butterfly kisses on my neck.

The sound of the fireworks going off in the sky above us made us both stop. In sync we turned around and looked up at the sky above. It was now two thousand and thirteen. It was a brand new year and Klaus and I had just brought it in with a bang. And a big mistake.

"Happy new year" I told him before pulling myself out from his hold and leaving him alone on the balcony.

_...Because if we knew this one choice was going to change our entire journey in life. We should have thought about it longer before we took action._


	5. Communication is Key

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Five - Communication is Key**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Hope. We all hope that someday all the answers to our questions will be answered. We hope that we have the strength to pull ourselves out of bed and deal with the world. We hope most of all that we can look ourselves in the mirror. But what I hope for is something else entirely. I hope for something new and rare. _

My eyes flickered open the following morning and I found I had fallen asleep in my clothes from the party. I had walked home last night since Elena had left early. And I had completely forgotten that she was my ride. I woke up and felt like I hadn't even slept yet. But with the sound of my neighbours talking away and the sound of grass being cut in the distance. I guessed it was fair to say I'd slept until noon.

I slowly pulled myself up off my mattress and yawned as I reached slowly for my iphone. It was sitting on my nightstand just next to me. I paused in my tracks to smile at the photograh of Elena, Bonnie and I together. I retrieve my phone and checked it for any messages from Tyler. There was a missed call from him and a text. It said he was missing me and he tried to reach me last night to say happy new year.

I felt guility in that moment for not even thinking about calling him myself last night. My phone had been inside my clutch bag downstairs when midnight finally hit. I should have thought about calling Tyler well before I even went to the party. I was doing the thing I said I was going to try and avoid. I was spending more time with Klaus and less time with Tyler.

Tyler was out of town with Hayley. There was a hybrid guarding the Lockwood cellar for some reason. So Hayley had found a barn for them to use. It was only an hour out of town but Tyler decided to stay up there with them. It would be too much for him to drive in and out each day. Besides we didn't want him getting followed by any of Klaus's hybrids still under the control of the sire bond.

In my hand my phone began to viberate with an alert. I knew what the alert was for before I even read it. I left my bedroom and went down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass. I returned to my bedroom with the glass and placed it down onto my nightstand.

I fished my pills from my bag and took out one. I took it with a sip of the orange juice and put the bottle back into my bag. The pills didn't taste too bad. But it said take it with a drink. I would have to eat something soon too. The doctor told me that taking the pills would make me feel a little different. And that I should rest whenever I could and make sure I drink plenty.

I folded my legs together and brought one of my pillows up to my chest and held it there. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and closed my eyes. Memories of the previous night and the kiss I had shared with Klaus flashed through my mind. The tenderness of his lips against mine, the way his arms pulled me towards him, the sensation of his lips against my neck.

It was wrong of me to sit here thinking about another man. Just because Klaus and I kissed didn't mean I had feelings for him. In that moment it had felt right. I'll admit that at least. It wasn't just because it was midnight and everyone shares a kiss when the ball drops. It happened because I needed it to happen. I didn't know how Klaus felt about it and I didn't want to know either.

But for me that moment when I wrapped my hands around his neck I knew what I was about to do. I knew what I was risking when I choose to kiss him. But I needed somehow to know that I wasn't missing out on something. I needed to kiss him and know that his kiss didn't mean as much as Tylers. So I could go on forever knowing that I would always say no to Klaus. Even if he plan to chase me forever.

Klaus wasn't the guy for me. I would feel something for him if he was. I would know in my heart that he was a good person deep down. But he had done so many bad things to hurt the people that I loved. I distracted him whenever my friends needed and that was it. I didn't have feelings for him. But since Christmas I had found myself thinking about him.

Maybe it was because I missed Tyler or maybe it was because Klaus hadn't done something bad in a while. I didn't know the reason and I wished I did. Life use to be a lot easier. Klaus told me that and he was right. My life was so much easier before he came to town. And now everything was different.

I had kissed Klaus, I was taking drugs to help me get pregnant, I hadn't saw Tyler in over a week and Elena my dear friend was trying to get pregnant too. Everything around me was so messed up and yet there was a centre. My unborn child. A baby I didn't even know I would have yesterday when I woke up. Was now my every thought.

I wondered how Tyler would feel if I told him I wanted to try and get pregnant. He had so much going on right now with the hybrids. He was doing all that he could to help those under the sire bond. I loved how selfless Tyler was about all of this. He was getting up everyday and fighting for something he believed in.

I believed in myself and I believed that in my heart of hearts that if I tried my best then I could become pregnant. If I took my pills and avoided drinking and eating foods that I shouldn't. Then I would become pregnant. But with Tyler so much right now it didn't seem like the best time to tell him. He had enough on his plate right now without trying to help me.

I knew how wrong it would be. And how angry he would be if he ever found out. But I wondered then what it would be like for me to try and get pregnant without telling Tyler. The sex between us was passionate and tender. And we were really passionate towards each other so we found ourselves still in that honeymoon stage. We were still having sex a few times a week. If I added a few more times I doubt he would have minded.

Tyler was out of town but I didn't want to put the pill in my system to waste. And my doctor had informed me that once I started taking them I could start trying immediately. So I was going to do what my doctor suggested to me. I took a deep breath and headed towards my chest of drawers.

I pulled open the top drawer and took out my black corset set made up of soft ivory satin and featuring a lace up back ribbon at the back. Tyler always loved me wearing this whenever we made love. I went from there into my closet and hunted through the hangers until I came across my long black coat. I took it off the hanger and throw it over to my bed. I knew Tyler wouldn't be able to resist me showing up wearing nothing but my corset set and a coat.

As I got undressed out of my clothes I thought if this was a good idea or not. The school was off because all of the hallways were getting re-painted and the school needed time to air the building out afterwards because of the fumes. So it wasn't like anyone was going to notice my absence.

Then again there was someone who might notice me not being around. I hadn't even thought of Klaus in all of this. What if he told Tyler about our kiss last night? Would he use this as his personal pay back against me? I had betrayed Klaus so many times by distracting him that maybe telling Tyler about our kiss would be his vengeance.

Right now Klaus had no idea where Tyler was or what he was doing. If he did know then he would be there stopping him and possibly confessing about the moment we shared last night. But right now he had no idea where to find him. I was going to see Tyler before he was I knew that. But if I could get to Klaus before he got to Tyler then maybe I could stop him from telling him.

But right now Klaus would have to wait. Because nothing was going to stop me from going to see Tyler right now. I missed him and I wanted to be with him. I would leave Mystic Falls and return later on tonight. I would have to fight against everything in me and drag myself to the Mickelson house. I would have to confront Klaus alone and that was harder than it sounded.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped out of my bedroom and locked the door behind me. We had cleaners in tidying up after the party and I wasn't going to let them steal any of my belongings. I looked over the stair banister and found Kol was still in the same spot where I left him last night. One of my hybrids Nathan had called the cleaners in this morning and informed me that my little brother was passed out drunk in the lounge.

I hadn't been awake for more than an hour yet. I had spent the morning doing push ups and calling a few of my hybrids. I had to use the house phone because Kol had not returned my phone from last night.

I headed downstairs keeping my eyes on a passed out Kol. He was snoring so loudly that the cleaners picking up the glasses in the lounge where starting to stare. I snapped my fingers at them and they immediately returned back to work. I bent down next to Kol and shook him a little in attempt to wake him. When all else failed I squeezed his nose to stop him breathing causing him to chock. Kol smacked my hands away and pulled himself off the floor.

"Uncalled for brother"

"I think it was very much called for. You're scaring people with your snoring" I explained

Kol yawned and got up the same time I did. I reached towards Kol and reached into his inner suit pocket and retrieved my phone from last night. Kol had taken it but he wasn't keeping it. Kol was still wearing the same clothes from last night and had a pink lace thong hanging out his trouser pocket.

"I see you had a good night"

"I always have fun at my parties"

"Yes and apparently with panties too" I said and looked down to the thong

Kol smirked "Well I couldn't feed last night. I had to have some form of fun" he justified

"You need to go upstairs and change. You've got big plans remember"

"Oh yes. I've got an appointment at Mystic Falls High School today actually" he announced

"So soon?"

"I've been planning to come back here for almost two weeks Nik. I'm all prepared"

I hoped Kol planned on keeping a low profile at the school. If he thought he would be having those pathetic high school parties at this house then he would think again. I would kick him out just like I did with Rebekah. Kol could go to high school and catch up on all the years he missed. But it wasn't going to change him. Kol would still be Kol at the end of the day.

"Yes well some of us have more important things to do"

"Like what Nik? Find more wolves? Oh wait you cant"

"Elena will be human again"

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know. There is a cure. For vampires and I'm going to get my doppelganger to become human again. So I will have my hybrid army"

"The five"

"Yes. Seems me killing them once wasn't enough. They've been keeping themselves hidden well"

"That's why you're really angry with Rebekah"

I shrugged slightly in effort to become as not caring.

"Brought up bad memories. Didn't it Nik?"

"My life is full of bad memories"

"The feeling is mutual brother"

I left Kol and headed down the hallway to my drawing room. Passing by the cleaners attempting to get red wine out of the vintage rug I had flown in from Turkey. I closed and locked the drawing room door behind me and walked over to the fireplace. I turned on my phone and found Kol had changed my home page picture. The new picture was now him kissing some red head. It was a disturbing picture I would be sure to remove.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and headed over to my drawing table where I picked up my sketch pad. I walked over to the closest chair and sat down on it swinging my legs over the arm rest. I peeled back the pad onto a new page and began to sketch a new piece. I had thought about it last night and decided this piece would be interesting journey.

I would draw Caroline but this time would add in snowflakes behind her. She seemed to like snowflakes and I enjoyed nothing more than putting pencil to paper when it suited me. Caroline was in many of my sketches. After her first betrayal against me I burnt a great amount of the sketches I had of her. It had bothered me that I hadn't saw it coming. Caroline had fooled me into leaving The Grill that night.

But what Caroline didn't seem to realize was that with each betrayal against me she had grown to know me more. Now every time she had to put on her best make up and dress to try and distract me. While her friends plotted against me it weakened her. With every second she had to be sweet to me she had to get to know me during it. And Caroline was many things but cruel wasn't one of them.

I got to spend time with the girl who had captured me. That's the way I saw every moment I spent with her in the past. The night I fed her my blood to save her life was the night I came to realize what a true beauty she was. She was everything I had longed to find in the one I would call my forever.

It was then I remembered us being in here the previous night. Before Elena had came in and pulled her from me and before we shared our kiss. When it was just us alone in here. She had gone and left behind her purse.

Memories of me placing her items back into her purse after they fell from it came rushing to the surface. She was on some form of medication. But she was vampire so why on earth would she need medication? My blood would have cleaned up anything in her system that was infected from Tyler's bite. And plus it had been a while since that had even happened.

I remembered I had typed the name of the medication into my phone. I placed my pencil down on the pad and brought my phone out of my trouser pocket and looked up my internet search engine to find the name I had typed in last night.

There was a knock at my study room door then. I looked from my phone to the door and when there was a second knock I decided to answer it instead. I placed my phone and sketch pad onto the coffee table in front of me before heading towards the door. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hello Nicklaus"

"Elijah"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

It had started to rain within ten minutes of my journey to visit Tyler. I had put on the heater in my car and had used my cars phone system to try and call Elena. She didn't pick up and I wondered why. I worried that she and Damon hadn't made up last night. I would have to go and see her when I got home. I was still upset with her and Bonnie for not including me in the whole pregnancy conversation. But I wasn't going to let it get in the way of our friendship.

When I finally arrived at the barn I saw Tyler straight away. The rain had finally stopped and he was outside by the woods chopping tree logs. Tyler looked up hearing my car and looked straight at me and smiled. I cut the engine off and quickly took off my seat belt to get to him. I got out of the car and ran into his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming"

"I wanted to surprise you"

Tyler and I shared a kiss and I immediately forgot about Klaus. I was finally back where I belonged. Tyler was the man that I loved and I wasn't going to ruin what we had because I made a big mistake.

"I've missed you"

"Not as much as I've missed you"

Tyler hugged me close and I closed my eyes and ran my hands up and down his back. He smelt good and it made me want to just stay this way forever.

"Is anyone else around?"

"Hayley and Roger are in the barn helping Maryann. And Rachael just nipped into town to get us some food"

I kissed Tyler "How about you and me sneak away somewhere private?" I kissed him again.

Tyler smiled and nodded

I took Tyler's hand and we went over to my car and got inside. I had saw only one place on the entire journey here that we could sneak away to. It was a two minute drive from here. It was a dirt place road that didn't seem to lead away but to a big empty field. We could just climb into the back seat of my car like we've done before.

Tyler laced his fingers through mine and gave me a wink as I began to drive us there.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I wasn't a virgin. But this was the first time Tyler and I were going to try and have a baby together. I felt horribly guilty for not telling him. But if I did get pregnant even with the odds against me then Tyler would be happy for me. I'm a vampire and children aren't suppose to be available for me anymore. I hoped he would realize that if I ever did get to tell him I was pregnant. I hoped I would see that day.

Tyler brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it as we pulled on the dirt road. I brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. Tyler pulled me across to his seat making me laugh before he kissed me. The entire time I thought about what my baby would be like. And how this was only the start. Tyler would be happy to be a father.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I sat on Elijah's bed with a glass of scotch clasped in my hands as he unpacked his luggage. His room was just next to mine and was pretty much the same size too. The style however was different. Elijah preferred the classic look and the dark wood where as I was rather modern but classic at the same time.

"I thought you to be gone"

"I did not want to return Nicklaus. But when I heard of your fight with our sisters I had no other choice"

"I should have known better than to trust Kol"

"Kol was not the one to inform me. You are not the only one that has people looking out for them"

I smirked "Since when do you keep an eye on me? I thought it to be the way around brother" I explained

"You are my family Nicklaus. And that is why I have chosen to come back and stay"

"Is it now?"

"I spent years believing our family to be dead. Now that they are alive I choose to leave them? Its a poor man who does not stick by his family. Now that our family is one again I choose to stay and embrace them once more"

I sighed "If you think me to remove the dagger from our sister than you are mistaken" I told him

"You do not live by anyones rules but your own. I've spent more years with you than anyone else. When you are ready. You will forgive her"

"What makes you so certain?"

Elijah stopped unpacking and looked over at me "Because she's your little sister. No matter what. Always and forever" he expressed.

"There are some things that are unforgivable Elijah"

Elijah nodded "True. But this is not one of those times Nicklaus" he returned to unpacking his clothes

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't expect anything. I only hope that you make this family whole again"

I brought the scotch glass up to my lips and finished the remains of it. Before getting up off the bed and heading towards the door. I placed the scotch glass onto the tray of empty glasses the cleaner had in her hands and headed towards the staircase. I tucked my hand into my pocket and retrieve my phone.

"Nik" Kol called from downstairs

I had to get use to my siblings being back in the house. I had gotten so use to the peace and quite since Rebekah moved out. Now both my brothers were back and everyone needed my attention. If only I was an only child.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and headed down the stairs to look for Kol.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I parked my car back in the same place when Tyler and I returned to the barn. We had been away for about half an hour and Tyler needed to get back. We had sat in the back seat of my car and caught up with things for the past ten minutes and then made out for a little while before returning back.

Hayley came out from the barn. She must have heard the car so Tyler and I gave her a wave. She waved back and returned back inside.

"Careful on the way home. The roads can get slippery after the rain up here"

"I'll be careful" I kissed Tyler and hugged him before he got out of the car.

Tyler walked around to my door and I turned on the window button to push it down. Tyler poked his head through the window and kissed me one last time. I watched him walk over to the barn and blow him a kiss and waved before I turned the engine back on. I needed to get back home to sort everything out.

But because today had gone so well I needed to pick up something before I returned back to Mystic Falls. I knew it would be a while and it was probably bad luck. But I was going to pick up a pregnancy test and hide it away in my bedroom. It would be a while before I even felt pregnant but I wanted to have a test with me. I felt like if I bought one it meant that I was really trying.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

When I finally got some peace and quite from my siblings I returned upstairs to my chambers. Elijah had taken Kol to The Grill with him. I think Elijah could see how overwelming it was all becoming for me and had taken Kol out for my sake. I hoped he didn't think by doing this for me that I would consider freeing our sister. When I was ready to free Rebekah. I would free Rebekah.

I laid across my bed and closed my eyes in attempt to stop my head from thumbing. Kol was my brother but he was a lot of work. Not that it was just Kol. Elijah's return had made everything change too.

This was the first time today that when I closed my eyes I actually felt some form of peace. The memory of Caroline's lips against mine. The way her lips tasted like raspberries. The soft feeling of her hands touching against my neck. The sweet scent of honeysuckle that felt the air as I kissed her neck. I had never waited so long to kiss a girl and it was a kiss I would not soon forget. Or let her forget either.

_Hope. We all hope that someday all the answers to our questions will be answered. We hope that we have the strength to pull ourselves out of bed and deal with the world. We hope most of all that we can look ourselves in the mirror. But what I hope for is something else entirely. I hope for something new and rare..._

I reached into my phone and opened up my contacts menu. I had stolen her contact information from her phone. It was only a matter of time before I found out her number anyway.

_I think you and I need to have a conversation. Meet me tonight. Park bench 10pm. - Klaus_

Simple and direct. If this day wasn't going to go down as a bad day then I needed the night part to be better than the day. Caroline would show up tonight.

_...Yes we all hope for something. But what we fail to realize is that someone elses hope may change our own forever. Sometimes someone's else hope can help you in more ways than one. _


	6. Never Mine Never Ours

**LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK - Delena2010Fanfiction**

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Six - Never Mine Never Ours**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Objects. The dictionary explains that an object is __a material thing that can be seen and touched. I'd have to agree with that. But there are others that believe human beings to be objects. That their lives should belong to them and no other. So what do these people do when they want to make someone their object? _

I climbed into the drivers seat of my car and was happy to be out of the cold. I placed my handbag and carrier bag onto the passenger seat before closing the door shut behind me. I brought my car keys out of my pocket and turnt on the engine. I cranked up the heating to full blast and held my hands out over them in attempt to heat myself up. I clicked on the CD player then too and listened to the music that played as I slowly began to heat myself back up.

I switched my hands from over the heaters to over the passenger seat to retrieve the carrier bag sitting on top of my handbag. I brought it over and sat it down onto my lap. I reached in and retrieved the products I had bought inside the store. Before I brought them out of the bag completely, I quickly looked around the near enough empty parking lot. It was safe now since no one was around.

I couldn't help but smile as I held the _Clear Blue _pregnancy test pack out in front of me. It was only two seconds ago that I was in the store staring at it on the shelf. I had lied to one of the store assistants and asked them what would be the best one to buy. I had lied and explained that my friend thought she was pregnant and that I was being a good friend by going out and buying her the best test money could buy just to be a hundred per cent sure.

The store assistant explained that this particular pregnancy test was the best. She also explained that about another product I hadn't even considered buying. Across from the pregnancy tests were ovulation test packages. So I could use the ovulation test to test when its best for Tyler and I to try and get pregnant. Then lastly the assistant explained that if my friend was pregnant then she should take prenatal vitamins. They had some in the store and even though I didn't need to purchase them right now I bought them anyway.

There was a moment when I was standing in line waiting to buy that I thought about how crazy I was becoming. I was buying all of this products when I didn't even have a clue what I was getting myself into. I felt like a size ten girl buying a size six dress. In that moment in line it just didn't feel right. But then I stopped and reminded myself that if this pregnancy isn't meant to be. Then there wont be any baby. I knew what my chances of getting pregnant at all were. I wasn't this insane over getting pregnant that I had completely forgotten what my chances were. But just because my chances of becoming a mum were low didn't mean I didn't deserve to at least try.

The car was warm enough now that I could turn the heaters down a little bit now. I was happy to be finally out of that cold weather and cold store. It was getting on in the day and I had to start thinking about heading back home. I needed to stop by at Stefan's house and talk to Elena. I knew how this sounded considering the lengths I was going to right now. But I needed to talk to Elena to make sure she was properly thinking this whole thing through.

I knew how rude and mean that made me sound but I didn't want it to come out like that. I had been with Tyler for a while now and even though that didn't really matter. It meant something compared to how long Elena had been seeing Damon. I knew he loved her and would die for her and in the same boat she would do the same for him. But they had only been really seeing each other for two or three weeks now. And to have a baby right now seemed really intense.

I wouldn't be a very good friend to Elena if I didn't voice my concerns over this subject. What I was doing or at least trying to do was completely different from what she was doing. Tyler is a hybrid and if I get so incredibly lucky to become pregnant. Then that baby will be Tyler's child. If Elena becomes pregnant then that child will not be Damon's child. The baby wont act like him or look like him. And I didn't know how Damon would feel about that.

I guess I would know all soon enough. I placed the products back inside their carrier bag and returned the bag back over to the passenger seat. I buckled my seat belt and placed both hands upon the car steering wheel. I was seconds away from pulling out of my parking space when I heard a ring.

I stopped what I was doing and retrieved my handbag. Inside of it buried under my make up and purse I found my phone. I turned on the screen and found I had a text from an unknown number. I opened it.

_I think you and I need to have a conversation. Meet me tonight. Park bench 10pm. - Klaus_

What was this suppose to mean? Was I suppose to be scared of what he meant by this? This sudden communication from Klaus wasn't what I expected. I expected to bump into him and find him all smug about my one moment of weakness. But no Klaus wanted to communicate with me and he wanted to do it tonight? I was suppose to drop everything going on in my life and just allow him to make up all the rules?

Instead of allowing him to make me become a push over I decided to take action instead. I wasn't like his other victims. I wasn't going to allow him to tell me what to do with my life. I was going to be an adult about this. I had even planned to go to his house tonight and get everything sorted. But no Klaus wanted to play games like he always did. And by doing this he was changing everything.

I clicked on his number and hit _call_ on my phone and held the phone up to my ear and waited impatiently for a response. I reached over to the heaters and turned them on higher again. I drummed my fingers lightly against the steering wheel too as I grew more impatient.

"Hello Caroline"

Hearing his voice made me want to immediately hang up the phone and forget about my sad little attempt to have the upper hand. If it wasn't for him answering the way he did I would have hung up. But his opening line had given me the upper hand.

"Caroline? So what you have me on your caller ID?"

"Would you rather I had you on my speed dial? Say number one?"

"I'd rather you didn't go around stealing my phone number. How did you get my number? Who did you compel?"

"Oh I didn't have to compel anyone to get your number sweetheart. I am after all the most powerful man in Mystic Falls"

"You're pathetic. And I am hanging up"

"Fine by me. I'll see you later on this evening"

"No you wont. I'm not one of your hybrids. You cant just bark orders at me and expect me to do what you want"

"Which is why meeting me was purely a request" he explained

"Well consider this my refusal"

Why did he even want us to meet? Did he think I would risk everything again? The kiss was a mistake and I was an idiot for thinking Klaus would just forget it happened. I began to fear Tyler discovering what I had done. How could I have been so stupid?

"Considering the tenderness of this meeting I would have thought you more than willing to meet"

"We don't need to meet. We don't need to talk about what happened. Because nothing happened"

"So we're just going to play a game of pretend?"

"I don't play games" I stated

"Neither do I but you make it sound so interesting"

"Anything that doesnt involve you sounds interesting to me. And a life where I pretend I didn't kiss you sounds pretty damn interesting to me right now"

"And what about a life where you do remember you kissed me? Now how interesting does that sound?"

"As about as interesting as this conversation is which I am about to end"

"Well we could always continue this conversation when we next see each other? I'm sure you wont mind your friends over hearing about our little moment on the balcony"

"Klaus"

"I strongly suggest you be there tonight as discussed. Caroline"

"And if I don't?"

"I don't think you want to know what happens if you don't love"

The phone line went dead after that.

Why did Klaus always have to have the last word? I couldn't believe what had just happened. I should never have called him in the first place. And it was all my own fault and I knew that. Now everything was twice as complicated then before. He was sure certain that I would show up tonight now. I bet he was smirking right now over his phone victory.

I couldn't think about if I was going to meet Klaus right now. My friends came first and right now Elena needed me. I would drive back to Mystic Falls. Go back to my house to grab a quick shower and fresh clothes. Then I would drive over and talk to Elena. Klaus said in the message that he wanted to meet at ten. My mum wasn't on night shift tonight so she would probably be home around eight tonight.

If I stayed out until the back of ten then I wouldn't have to explain to her where I was slipping out too. Then if any of my friends called around looking for me. No one would know where to find me. I couldn't over think all of this. I needed to drive home and with the roads being so slippery I needed to block out all of the drama.

I slipped my phone back inside my handbag and returned back to the task at hand. I needed to get home to Mystic Falls.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I pulled my Bentely off the road and up to the side walk pavement. Beside me sitting in the passenger seat Kol removed his ipod headset from his ears while I cut the engine to my car. I needed to find Tyler Lockwood and the sure as way to victory was searching for answers at his house. Sadly his house gave neither Kol or I any clue as to where he was or what he was doing.

Kol must not have anything better to do with his time. He would rather travel around town with me hunting for answers. Since none of my hybrids seemed to know where Tyler was I was now searching for him alone. Kol could not enter the Lockwood Estate and would not be able to enter this one either. Now we were at the second house of the day. The residence of a one Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and Miss Caroline Forbes.

"So the first house belonged to one of your pet dogs. How did you manage to get an invitation into the towns very own Sheriff's house?" Kol questioned

"Well thats a long story. Rest asured it had a very happy ending"

I had gotten my invitation on purphas. The day I had demand that Tyler bite Caroline was the same night I finally got my first moment alone with his girl. I knew what I was doing. I had a plan mapped out on how I would get to her. Caroline to this day was unaware of how long I've been after her.

But now wasn't the time for memory lane. I had to find Tyler Lockwood. If he thought he could just pick up and leave just because he was no longer under the control of my sire bond then he was gravely mistake. I would find Tyler Lockwood and I would beat him so hard he would beg me to kill him. But I would nothing to displease sweet Caroline. I believe if I killed her beloved she would no longer speak to me.

I climbed out of my car and closed the door behind me. Kol stepped out of the car at the same time. He walked around the grounds of the estate at the Lockwoods. I didn't know what he planned to do now. We walked side by side up the pathway to Caroline's house. Kol stepped up to the porch swing and brought out his ipod once more and began to listen to his sad excuse for music.

Knowing a broken lock would not go unnoticed by Sheriff Forbes I used my pocket knife on my keys to unlock the door. I tried to avoid the gaze of my brother Kol who was probably wondering why I went to such efforts to not leave a trace. He had only been in town for five minutes and he was ready to destroy the peaceful life I had.

I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me. Kol would wait impatiently as he always did. I made my way down the hallway and was pleasantly surprised when I found there to be no alarm system in place anywhere. That was a rather rookie mistake for a Sheriff.

If there were any answers anywhere they would be inside Caroline's bedroom. I remembered being here the last time so knew exactly where to go. I was simply stalling because of the sweet scent in the air. It was lavender and it was so strong I was sure I must have missed someone being here by seconds.

I went back on track and ducked into the hallway leading to Caroline's bedroom. The door was open and there was a wet towel on the floor. That was where the lavender smell was coming from. I must have missed Caroline being here. I looked around the room at the unmade bed and the clothes flung over the back of the chair. She didn't keep her bedroom clean like some of ladies I knew.

I wasted no time in my pursuit and started with her nightstand. I pulled open the drawers and looked inside. There was some papers about french lessons and history lessons, a few photographs of her friends and Tyler, an old worn copy of Alice in Wonderland and a few pieces of make up.

I went from there over to her dresser drawers to pull open the top drawer and find something very interesting. I smirked and picked up the top pair of thong panties. Purple lace thong panties that just screamed Caroline. She was so unbelievably sexy. I was not a gentlemen and I did take my time taking a scan at her underwear drawer. It wasn't like she was going to notice. Her other drawers were less interesting and held no clue as to where Tyler was hiding out.

I opened up a door at the edge of her room and found it be her closet door. I pulled back the hangers and found nothing hidden behind the hung up clothes. I bent down and began searching through the handbags and shoes at the bottom. At the corner edge of all the girly mess there was a white carrier bag. I reached over for it and pushed clothes that hung above my head out of the way.

"Nik! Come on and be done with it" Kol called out from outside the house

The only way I could get any real answers would be from the one Tyler trusted most. And that someone was Caroline Forbes. There were obviously no answers here at her house so I was going to have to go to the girl herself. I pulled back my sleeve to take a quick look at my watch. It was now eight thirty.

I quickly adjusted everything to near enough where I had found it and shut the closet door behind me. Everything looked just as I had found it as I left Caroline's bedroom all together.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kol stepped up off the swing as I shut the house door shut.

"Lets go" I insisted

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I rang the doorbell of the Salvatore house and waited patiently for a responce. I heard footsteps coming towards the door on the other side and I took a step back. Damon opened the door with a glass of what smelt like bourbon clasped in his hand. Damon looked me up and down once and remained silent as he held the door open for me. I stepped inside and watched him close the door behind us.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned

"I'm not nearly drunk enough and we're out of almost every good drink" Damon said as we walked further down the hall

"Is Elena here?"

"She's upstairs in my room" Damon replied "AND HOPEFULLY CHANGING HER MIND OVER BEING SO STUPID" he called out

I jumped at his sudden boldness. I watched Damon disappear into the parlour room before I headed towards the stairs. I wondered if Damon and Elena weren't speaking to each other. It would explain why he was calling upstairs instead of facing her and voicing his concerns.

Damon's bedroom door was open so I had no problems finding it or Elena. Elena was sitting in the middle of Damon's bed with her diary. Elena saw me standing at the doorway and smiled at me.

"What are you up too?" I asked as I approached her

"I'm just mapping out my dates"

"Your dates?" I repeated as I sat down on the side of the bed

"Yeah. I was at that big mother care store outside of town today. And I read this magazine article that says something about ovulationing"

"Yeah thats about when its best for you to try and become pregnant"

"Right. Anyway I'm using my diary to note down when it will be best for me to start trying"

"So you're really going through with this then?"

Elena closed over her diary and looked over at me.

I sighed "Elena. I love you and you know I think you would make an amazing mum. I just don't want you to give up looking for the cure" I expressed

"Caroline there is little chance that we're going to find the cure"

"But that doesn't mean we should stop trying to find it all together"

"I have the chance to do something I thought was lost to me"

"I just don't want you rushing into anything"

"Caroline I need to rush into it. I mean you heard what Bonnie said. There is little chance of me becoming pregnant. So I need to do everything possible"

"I don't understand" I explained

It was then I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. I got up off the bed and walked over to the window to find Damon walking over to his car. He must have been listening to our conversation and clearly didn't want to hear anymore.

"You were saying" I turned back around and found Elena was no longer there

I jumped slightly when she appeared back from the inside of Damon's closet carrying bags. I stood at the window and watched Elena as she began unpacking the bags and placing the items on top of the mattress. I walked back towards the bed slowly.

Elena had gone out and bought a mountain of baby clothes. She had bought vests, hats, dresses, tops and trousers. I didn't know what to make of all of this but I was really shocked by it all I knew that. I knew I wasn't the best person for this right now. I mean I had gone out and bought myself a pregnancy test and got myself checked out by my doctor for pregnany.

But I had gone to a drug store and not mothercare. I had someone explain to me about pregnancy then someone else about pregnancy tests and ovulation. I was ahead of myself and I would be the first to admit that. I was moving too quickly and I knew that. And I knew it was wrong of me to say this but Elena was even worse then me.

I had thought about the end result. I had daydreamed about a baby. But for someone trying to become pregnant, they mainly only think about becoming pregnant in the first place. Especially if that person has a very low chance of becoming pregnant in the first place. Elena was out buying baby clothes like she was already pregnant and was preparing her nursery.

"You've been busy"

"Well I think if I do all these little prepartions then it might help my body prepare on a whole new level"

"Have you spoken to Tyler?"

"No I cannot seem to reach him. But there are still hybrids in town right?"

"As far as I know" I nodded

"Well then if I cannot get a hold of Tyler. Then maybe I should approach them myself?"

"Wont that be a little uncomfortable?"

"Well yeah of course it will be. But its not like I can waste any time"

"Elena, its going to take some time to get pregnant. Even if it works"

"It will work"

Elena went back to looking through all her new baby clothes while I stood back and watched her. I didn't know what was happening to her. She wasn't losing her mind. It wasn't like she was going nuts or anything. I just don't think she grasped just how difficult it was going to be to become pregnant.

She had so much faith in herself that everything would work out. I wondered if she had even shown Damon any of these clothes. Or discussed any of her thoughts about pregnancy with him.

With Elena busy I quickly took a quick look at the clock on my phone. It was twenty minutes to ten now. I knew I was pushed for time when I arrived back in Mystic Falls today. I had gone home and hidden my shopping bag inside my closet. My mum use to snoop around my room before I became a vampire. She didn't anymore though. I think deep down she was worried in case she found a blood bag somewhere. So it wasn't like I had to worry about her finding my pregnancy test and other items.

I had jumped in for the quickest shower ever and didn't even have time to clean up my room before I dashed over here tonight. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black pump heels and a ivory lace jumper. I would have to go home and clean up my room after I met with Klaus tonight.

"We should meet tomorrow" I suggested

"You think so?"

"Yeah me, you and Bonnie"

"Ok how about we all have lunch at the grill?"

"Sounds good. We could all meet around twelve? That alright?"

"Can we make it half twelve? I have an appointment"

"Dentist?"

"Uh no its with my doctor. I'm going to see if she can give me more help for getting pregnant"

"More help?"

Elena looked over at me "I'm already on my fertility drugs" she confessed

"Isn't that a little fast?" I felt awful in that moment for saying that. I too was on fertility drugs already

"I'm not wasting time anymore. Look I know it seems like I'm going really quick. But this is what I want. And I need to do anything possible to improve my chances"

"Ok and if that is your decision I'll respect that"

"Thanks"

I walked over to Elena then and placed my hand upon hers and we looked at one another.

"I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't voice my concerns. I just want you to be careful"

"And I will be. I know what I am doing Caroline"

I smiled "I'm here whenever you want to talk" I told her

A ring went off inside my pocket and I prayed in that moment that it wasn't Klaus calling me. I stepped away from Elena and took my phone out from inside my pocket. Thankfully it wasn't Klaus or even a phone call. It was the alarm I had set to remind me when it was time for me to take my fertility drug.

"I better go. I've got to clean up my room before my mum throws a fit"

Elena laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. I'll text Bonnie and let her know" Elena called after me as I headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" I called from the hallway as I began unzipping my handbag

I found my car keys first as I made my way down the stairs. I kept feeling around the inside my handbag for the pill bottle. It wasn't until I was closing the front door shut behind me that I felt the top of them buried under my hairbrush. I fished the bottle out from inside the bag and attempt to take one pill out from inside as I made my way over towards my car.

I swallowed the pill in one and unlocked my car. I had about ten minutes now until I had to meet Klaus. I hadn't even had a second to think about what I was going to say when I got there. There wasn't any time anymore. I just needed to face him and just try my best to convince him to forget about the kiss.

With everything going on right now I couldn't even think about what had happened between Klaus and I. Even now as I was driving away from the house and heading towards the town to meet with him. Elena needed me and I had my own personal stuff going on too. Klaus was way down on the list of things I had to worry about.

"Everything will be fine. I'll talk to him. Convince him to stop with all this kiss talk and I'll go home" I said to myself out loud

"Well this is brilliant. Now I'm talking to myself"

"This is the perfect end to a perfect day" I said sarcastically as I pulled into a parking space across from the town square park.

I cut the engine to my car and gazed around the town square in search of Klaus. He either had changed his mind or he hadn't arrived yet. The town square was empty to my surprise. Then again with the chill in the air I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone was probably all wrapped up warm in their homes right now. And I was the crazy one who met up with people in the pitch black of night.

Well it wasn't pitch black exactly. There were street lights on and the small landers were sit up around the park. I retrieved my handbag from the passenger seat and slipped my car keys inside of it before stepping out of the car. I hissed as the cold night air brushed against my face. I closed the door behind me and the sound of it slamming shut echoed all over.

I headed over to the park bench where I sat with Klaus before. I figured this was the bench he meant in the message. I secretly hoped he was going to show up at all. I knew I had to deal with what happened with him. But I just didn't know if I had the strength to take care of it tonight.

I sat my handbag to my side and folded my arms together in attempt to keep myself warm. I was giving Klaus five more minutes. If he didn't show up then I was going home. It was insane enough that I had shown up here in the first place.

"I'm surprised you actually came along Caroline" a voice said from out of nowhere.

A gust of wind later and Klaus was right in front of me. He was wearing a long black coat and black trousers. He looked warmer than I felt in that moment. Now that he was standing over me I was reminded of the strength he had compared to mine. I knew this meet was a bad idea.

"I didn't want to find out what was going to happen to me if I didn't show up. Some of us actually like living"

"Yes well I'm well aware of how much you enjoy living. You seemed pretty lively at my party the other night"

"That never happened"

"It did happen and if you dont wish for your ex boyfriend Tyler to find out what you did. Then I suggest you answer my question"

I knew it was only a matter of time before he brought Tyler into this. Klaus didn't know we were still together. But if Klaus told Tyler that I had kissed him then Tyler would become my ex boyfriend. He would never forgive me for betraying him like this.

_Objects. The dictionary explains that an object is __a material thing that can be seen and touched. I'd have to agree with that. But there are others that believe human beings to be objects. That their lives should belong to them and no other. So what do these people do when they want to make someone their object..._

"What's the question?"

"Where is Tyler?"

"Where he is or isn't is no longer my business"

"Where is he?"

"How would I know?"

"Well because he tells you everything love. He trusts you"

"And what would you know about trust?"

Klaus took a step towards me "Dont make me repeat myself" he threaten

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you"

"Wrong answer" Klaus hissed and lunged at me

_...they start be taking what belongs to them_

**LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK - Delena2010Fanfiction**


	7. Money Cant Buy It

**LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK - DELENA2010FANFICTION**

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Seven - Money Cant Buy It**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_They say that as we get older we get wiser. I'd like to believe that even with vampirism a part of me will still grow inside. That there is a rare piece of me of a vampire soul that does learn right from wrong. Yes I'd like to believe I'll learn from my mistake. But what if I never do? What that?_

My eyes slowly began to flicker open as I awoke from my sleep. Something felt different, I knew that before my eyes were even open full. Thats a feeling no one wants to have, especially not when they've only been awake for two seconds.

I opened my eyes only to discover I was not in my bedroom as I thought. This room was not mine and this bed was certainty not mine. I pushed myself up in bed until my back was against the wooden headrest behind me. I gazed down to the soft lace white sheets that I had obviously slept in.

Looking around the room there was so much to take in. There was a painting of a white horse running across a sand beach. That hung on the wall above a set of walnut chest of drawers. There was also a closet on the other side of the room. I could tell it was what it was because the door was open and there was a mirror on the back of the door that made you see the clothes that hung inside.

The bedroom floor was a cherry wood and there was a navy blue rug that lay in front of the fireplace just directly across the room from the bed. The room its self was a cream colour. It wasn't as dark as my bedroom but they were a bit similar. I turned my attention to the nightstand beside me and pushed the sheets around me off my legs.

On the nightstand there was a tiffany lamp, a set of keys and a sketch pad and pencil. I pulled myself out of bed and immediately headed over to the bedroom door. I turned the door handle and pulled it open. I looked down at myself and found I was dressed in the same clothes as last night. I just wasn't wearing any shoes. I stuck my head out and took a quick peek out the door.

No one was around and I could hear anyone coming my way either. So despite not having any shoes I decided to make good on my escape. I didn't know where I was or even how I got here. The last thing I remember about last night was meeting with Klaus. If he was responsible for me being here which he probably was then baby vampire or not I was going to take a swing at him again.

But right now I was going to make a run for it. I quietly closed the door behind me and ran across the marble hallway flooring on my tip toes. Even though I didn't pay much attention to them on the way, there were paintings and photographs on the wall next to me. On the other side was iron staircase railings. I ran all the way up to the top of the staircase and took a quick peek over the edge railing to make sure there was no one down there.

I could see the front door down there and I smiled in relief. But only for a moment and then something felt odd to me. I had saw that front door before. I lead over the railings a little more and saw a grand piano. Why did this place seem so familiar to me? I've been here before I've just never been where I am standing right now. So how do I know this place?

I knew this place but I wasn't sticking around to find out how. I drifted down the stairs, checking over the railings and over my shoulder the whole way down. I was so sure any second now someone was going to jump out at me. I ran across the lobby to the front door and hoped it was unlocked. If I had to break it then someone was going to hear it break and come running I was sure of it.

Thankfully it was unlocked. I pulled it open and yelped in pain as the sun from outside brushed against the skin on my arm and burnt it. I closed the door shut fearing for my life and knew my ring was missing. I pushed my back against the door behind me and looked down at my now burnt arm that was slowly beginning to heal its self.

Someone had taken my daylight ring in order to trap me inside this house. Once my arm had healed over completely I took my first look from the front door and the memories of this house came floating back.

This was the Mickelson house. Klaus must have brought me here last night. I remember now, he wanted me to tell him where to find Tyler. Klaus didn't know Tyler and I were still together. We had fooled him into thinking we had spilt up by Tyler cheating on me with his friend Hayley. But it wasn't the truth and neither was what I had told Klaus last night.

Klaus believed because Tyler and I were together for so long and because we trust each other even when we're no longer together, that I would know where he was and how Klaus could find him. Of course I knew where Tyler was. I had gone out of town yesterday to see him. If Klaus really thought he could keep me here against my will then he had another thing coming.

"Klaus?" I called out

Did I really want a reply? Then again did I really want to be in his house myself either? If he wasn't here then maybe I could get to a phone. He must have a phone here somewhere. If he was here we would have heard me call. Believing the house to be empty I walked further into the lobby.

If I was going to start looking for a phone then I was going to have to be quick about it. I would start with the one room I had been in before. I didn't know if Klaus called it his drawing room or an office. And truth be told it didn't really matter. I would just call it the room with the stolen painting from the louvre inside of it.

I opened the door as quietly as I could before stepping inside. I turned around and closed it shut behind me instantly.

"Hello Caroline"

I screamed slamming my back into the door at the sound of Klaus's voice. I walked further into the room and turned in the direction of the fireplace to find Klaus there. He was sitting on one of the chairs with his legs hanging over the arm rest and a sketch pad on his lap. He looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at me.

"How did I get here?" I asked him

"Shouldn't the question be, how can I get out of here?" Klaus returned

"I don't know where Tyler is"

"And I believe you too. So until you share his location with me. You'll be staying"

"Here? You want to keep me in this house?"

"No Caroline. I want Tyler Lockwood here where I can see him. But sadly hes off doing what he wants as usual and I'm left with his beloved again"

"Tyler doesn't love me anymore. And if you would just realize that this wouldn't be happening"

"I'm not about to get into your teen drama Caroline. Once I know where to find Tyler you are more than free to leave"

"Where's my ring?"

Klaus sniggered and reached his hand up to his neck to reveal one of his black necklaces which had my ring hanging from it. There was no way I was getting that ring off him myself. He knew he had more power on than. Thats why he had it on his person.

"You cant just keep me here Klaus. You know my friends will come looking for me"

"Then I suggest you don't put them in danger. You tell me where Tyler is and no harm will come to any of them" Klaus returned to his drawing

"How can I tell you something I don't know?"

"Expect you do now. And you are wasting both our times by repeating yourself"

"Why do you even want Tyler back here? Hes not under your sire bond anymore"

"I dont explain myself to people Caroline. I'm not going to start with you"

"Guess that explains why you are all alone"

Klaus stopped cold and looked over at me. His eyes were full of anger although I did not fear him. How could I fear him? I had finally touched a nerve and it felt good. I felt like I had power over Klaus in that moment. It felt good though I knew it wouldn't last long. He would make me regret it soon enough.

I turned on my heels and turned back around in the direction I had came in. I half expected Klaus to stop me before I reached the door. But I managed to get out of the room without any trouble. I wondered back down the hallway and into the lobby. I looked at the windows around the lobby and each of them was covered by white lace curtains. I wouldn't have to worry about being burnt. But just to be safe I decided to sit on the staircase out of the way of any direct sunlight.

How was I going to get out of this? How was I going to escape from an original vampire? My only chance would be when the sun went down. But that didn't work either because I am suppose to meet Bonnie and Elena for lunch at the grill today. I didn't even have any idea what the time was. But if I didn't show up or answer my phone then they would know something was wrong.

Come to think of it I didn't even know where my phone was. Did Klaus even think about the fact that my car was parked in the middle of town? Elena might see it parked near the grill when she arrives. Bonnie might be working on a locator spell right now. Damon and Stefan could come rushing through that front door at any given second. Stefan all nuts over losing Elena and Damon totally day drunk. It would make the perfect rescue team.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was making the finishing touches to my drawing when one of my hybrids Lorrie entered my drawing room. Lorrie had been waiting at my house last night when I arrived with Caroline. Lorrie took Caroline upstairs to my bedroom to lay until she woke up. I had met Caroline in the park but I hadn't come alone. One of my other hybrids Nathan had been there too. While I held Caroline's arms down he snapped her neck so I could bring her back here without any trouble.

I had planned to snap her neck myself. But it was around nine o clock last night when I knew it was only an hour until our meeting when I changed my mind. My attraction to Caroline was blocking my better judgement. I could not harm her, even though it was in my nature to do so. She was no longer someone I could hurt in any way.

Now Caroline was in my house somewhere, wondering around without her daylight ring on. Caroline didn't have to worry about sunlight. I had Lorrie go around all the windows last night before she left. All the curtains were drawn over and Caroline was now shielded from the sunlight.

"Lorrie" I looked up and met her eyes

"Moved the girls car like you said. Its now parked outside. I put the keys back in her bag"

Lorrie then placed all too familiar handbag on the arm rest of the sofa across from me.

"I found her phone too. It was in her coat pocket. I've left it inside her bag"

"Where is Caroline Forbes now?"

"She is outside in the lobby. Shes sitting on the staircase"

"That will be all Lorrie. Thank you" I addressed

Lorrie turned around and headed out to leave me alone in peace and quite once more. I looked over to the roaring fire and found the fire starting to die down. I placed my drawing onto the coffee table in front of me and headed towards the fireplace. I would need to get one of my hybrids to chop up fresh wood for the fireplace. As it was starting too run low and I wasn't about to go out my way and do it myself.

Lorrie had found Caroline's phone and I was going to call Tyler from it. He wouldn't believe that I had taken her if I called him from my own phone. Tyler would come running to her aid. He would still feel guilty for having cheated on Caroline. Or I at least believed he would still feel some remorse.

After there was new logs on the fire I headed over to Caroline's handbag. I unzipped it and began to take out everything that I could find as I hunted for the phone. Why do woman carry so much around with them? Why did Caroline need so much make up in her bag? She looked stunning without all of this trash.

I reached in and finally felt her phone case. I was about to bring it out from inside when my finger brushed against something else inside. I took out her mobile and sat it on the sofa cushion. I reached in and wrapped my hand around the object inside. I brought it out of the bag and held the bottle of pills in my hand. It was the same bottle from the night of the party.

Vampires don't get sick. Not even baby vampires such as Caroline. So she either knew someone that was sick. Or something was going on with her that she didn't want anyone to know about. If she had something going on then her friends would know about it. And she seemed perfectly fine at the party the other night with my doppelganger and Stefan Salvatore. So what was going on with her that she needed to take pills?

I looked from the bottle of pills in my hand and back down to the mobile phone. I rolled my eyes at my actions and picked up the phone off the cushion. It was none of my concern why Caroline Forbes was taking medication. I didn't have anything to do with me or my hybrid army and was therefore none of my concern.

I slipped the bottle of pills into my trouser pocket before Caroline could see them in my hand as I entered the lobby. Caroline was sitting on the staircase as Lorrie said she was. She had her back against the stair railings and was looking over at me.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me before we go any further?" I approached her on the stairs.

"I dont know where Tyler is"

"Alright then love. I tried to play nice"

I brought her phone into view and watched Caroline's eyes as she looked down to the phone in my hand now. She knew what I was about to do and she knew it was time to talk. I just wondered how far she would let me get before she spoke up.

"Last chance Caroline" I warned

Even though she wanted too. Caroline never spoke up. She shook her head in refusal. Caroline had a back bone and I admired that. But she was going to regret her decision. I continued to look from the screen to her eyes and in doing so I began to wonder if it was back bone or just plain truth. If she wasn't going to come clean about Tyler right now. Then she was going to come clean about something.

I held her phone up to my ear and smirked. Caroline looked away from me then in that moment.

"Mystic Falls Pharmacy, how may I help you today?"

Caroline over hearing the woman's voice on the other line turned her attention back to me.

"Yes hello, I have a friend who is taking medication and she is unsure if she is taking the right amount"

Caroline got up to her feet then and I took two steps backwards. She knew she couldn't get this phone out of my hands. And she was now in on the fact that I had come across her pill bottle and I was about to discover her little secret.

"What type of medication is your friend taking?"

I smirked at Caroline and retrieved her bottle of pills from the inside of my trouser pocket. Caroline moved forward in my direction and I shook my head at her as a reminder. She was a baby vampire and I was an original vampire. She had no where to go and was incapable of over powering me.

I turned the bottle around in my hand and read the label and small print.

"Clomiphene" I read aloud.

I had never heard of such a drug. It made me even more curious then as to why Caroline had them on her person.

"Oh well that is to be taken at night. Probably an hour before your friend goes to bed at night. Its a mild drug so it will make her a bit sleepy after taking it"

"Uh huh. And is this drug effective?" I teased

I looked over to Caroline then. She was no longer looking at me in my direction at all. She was sitting back down on the stairs. She had knees pushed up to her chest and she had her head buried against her knees. Why was she reacting like this? Why was me knowing about this medication so bad?

"Yes its the most proscribed fertitly drug in the state. If your friend is having problems with conception then she should probably consult her GP"

Fertility drug? Conception? What could Caroline possibly conceive? She was a vampire. Her body didn't work like it use too when she was human. Vampires didn't go around creating new vampires by giving birth to them. If Caroline was trying to get pregnant I would have heard about it. Nothing is kept secret around this town for long. Even with us supernaturals.

I've listened into conversations with my doppelganger, the Salvatores and even some of the witches too. So why suddenly was Caroline taking fertitly drugs? It didn't make any sense? If it was in fact her that was even taking them. It had her name on the pill bottle. But that didn't mean they belonged to her. Maybe she got them for someone else. But why would she want to keep that hidden from me?

Nothing made any sense to me. All I knew was Caroline was becoming more uneasy by the second. She had secrets and she knew the stories of what happened to those who kept secrets from orginal vampires. I was sure Damon Salvatore had filled her in on my sisters little chain surprise with him in my dining room. Now fearing for her own secrets Caroline was starting to feel my eyes upon her.

Caroline sprung up to her feet then in attempt run. I reacted quickly and as she ran to pass me. I used my arm and wrapped it around her waist picking her up off her feet slightly and bringing her back to me. Caroline's back hit into my chest and I used my other arm to wrap it around her shoulders just below her neck to hold her in place and stop her fighting.

_They say that as we get older we get wiser. I'd like to believe that even with vampirism a part of me will still grow inside. That there is a rare piece of me of a vampire soul that does learn right from wrong. Yes I'd like to believe I'll learn from my mistake. But what if I never do? What that..._

I ended the call and held Caroline in place as she fought against me. She was trying so hard to get away from me it became as clear as day. There was a secret she was keeping and I was going to find out what that secret was.

"You and I have many things to discuss" I whispered in her ear

_...we remind ourselves that what doesn't kill us. Only makes us stronger. _

**LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK - DELENA2010FANFICTION**


	8. What About Now

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter Eight - What About Now?**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Will power. We all believe its in each of us. That our will power can over come anything that may stand in the way of our goals. We promise not to eat the last piece of chocolate cake in the fridge. We swear we'll never drink again after our latest hangover. And we promise never to sleep with the ex partner we continue to miss. Yes we all believe our will power is strong. So what happens when our will power is tested to the limit? _

The only sound in the room was the sound of the clock on top of the fireplace ticking away. Everything and everyone in the room was perfectly still. There was no point in trying to move as it was pointless. I couldn't move, I didn't even want to breathe I was so scared. I was sitting at the end of the dining room table with my hands clasped together out in front of me.

Across the room staring right back at me was Klaus. He had brought me in here after he ended the call with the town's pharmacy. He had more or less carried me in here because I was fighting so hard to get out of his arms. He refused to let me go and now I was locked in this room with him.

Klaus wanted to know where Tyler was. That had been his main focus. And somehow in the space of twenty minutes it had all changed. I watched one of his hybrids take my handbag into the room Klaus was inside. And he must have went through it and found my pills. Why would he go through my bag in the first place? Was he going to tell Tyler he had me hostage? I missed Tyler so much and wanted him to help me. But at the same time I wanted him to stay away and be safe.

What did Klaus expect to get from this? Why would he care if I was trying to get myself pregnant? Did he even consider that none of this was his business? What I did with my body and my life was none of his concern. He had no right to hold me here and demand to know things that he had no say or control over.

"You're a vampire"

I looked over and met his eyes across the room.

"Being a vampire doesn't come with a manual. You are not capable of having children anymore"

"Please let me go" I begged

"Those pills I found belong to you. Your name is on the bottle. Why do you have them?"

I shook my head

"I'm trying to help Caroline"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. Now please let me go"

"Why do you have the pills?" he repeated

Why was I pleading with him to let me go? He was not going to let me go and we both knew it.

"Because I like pills. They're pretty and fun to play with" I said sarcastically

"I'd be careful how you talk to me sweetheart. I won't always be this nice to you"

"If this is you nice I would hate to see you kind"

"A kindness would be for me to stay on this side of the room and not coming over there to rip your heart from your chest"

"Anything that isn't you trying to seduce me for once is enough of a kindness for me"

"You're on fertility drugs because someone or something told you it was possible for you to have a child of your own"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. The pills aren't mine"

"Are you so desperate to have a child of your own? You would try such extremes?"

"Bite me" I hissed

"From what I know about you Caroline. You don't do things without thinking them over"

"You don't know me Klaus"

"I know you are making a fool of yourself love. Vampires cannot have children of their own"

"And what makes you so sure of that fact?" I challenged

"I'm over a thousand years old. I'm the most powerful creature on this planet. If vampires were having their own off spring instead of biting them then I would have heard of it by now"

"Dont you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Consider this your last warning. Anymore and I'll crush your daylight ring and keep you here even longer"

"Great. Another night in the Mickelson house. I'm going to have so much fun"

Klaus walked towards me slowly. His eyes meeting mine along the way as he walked up to the chair across from mine. I pulled my hands back off the table and placed them onto my lap as Klaus took a seat.

"You cant compel me" I told him

"Not yet. I could keep you here. And bleed the vervain out of your system. Its quite horrible"

"Why do you want to know my business?"

"Because you are trying to achieve thee impossible. I'd be an idiot to miss out on such a trail"

"Go to hell"

"Tell me what you know. Or I'll bring in one of my hybrids. And believe me when I tell you love, they dont have my patience"

I knew Klaus well enough to know when he wasn't playing around. I had ran out of time and ideas. The one person I wanted to keep in the dark about my plans was now the first person to know about them.

"If I tell you. Will you let me go?"

"If you tell me the whole story. I'll consider it"

"Give me your word" I insisted

"Give me the story"

What was I going to tell him? That Elena and I were trying to become pregnant by the hybrids he created? But I was trying to get pregnant in secret because none of my friends thought I was even capable of having a conversation about pregnancy? How was I suppose to explain the story to Klaus when I couldn't even make things work in my own head?

"I wanted a baby of my own"

I looked over at Klaus expecting him to reply but he didn't. He leaned back in his chair and waited for me to continue.

"I thought maybe because I was such a young vampire that there was a part of me that was capable still of having a baby"

"But I was wrong. Even with the pills. My body couldn't do it"

"Are you happy now?" I asked him meeting his eyes once more

Klaus got up off his chair and stood over me. I couldn't meet his eyes. I feared if I looked up at him that he would see that I was lying to him. I knew I wasn't going to get away with lying to him. Klaus could see right through me more than anyone. I had been used as a distraction too many times. He knew when I was fooling him into something.

Klaus slammed his fist down on the table then making me jump before he bent down to my level.

"Do not lie to me" Klaus yelled at me.

Tears whelped up in my eyes then. Klaus was never going to let me leave until he got the truth out of me. What did he expect to gain with this knowledge anyway? Did it make me a better hostage if there was a possibility of me being pregnant? Why did he want to know all of this? Did everything supernatural in this town have to be run past him?

"You are hiding the truth from me" Klaus hissed into my ear

"Please just let me go" I pleaded

"Tell me Caroline!"

When I continued to cry Klaus placed his hand upon my shoulder and shoved me hard into the back of my chair. He stood over the back of the chair and kept both hands on either of my shoulders as I continued to sob.

"The truth" Klaus demanded

I shook my head making Klaus react once more by grabbing my wrist. He clasped his fingers around it and I screamed out as I felt his fangs brush against my skin. Tyler didn't know where I was and Klaus was the only hybrid who had the power to heal a wolf bite.

"Please dont do this. Please" I continued to beg

"Tell me!" Klaus yelled and tighten his already tight grip around my wrist.

"I cant"

"Then you leave me with no other choice"

"No" I screamed

Klaus bit into my wrist drawing blood and infecting me. Klaus let go of my wrist almost instantly after that and I tucked my arm tight against my chest. I was going to die soon if I didn't tell Klaus what he wanted to know.

"You'll tell me soon enough" Klaus returned to his seat

"Or I'll just die" I whispered taking my first look at the bite mark

It looked awful and it made me feel as weak as a kitten. I still had enough strength to move and talk. But I wasn't planning to do either now. If Klaus wanted this information then he just lost his chance. Because I would rather die from this bite then tell him about my friends secrets or Tyler's location.

"I've got all night" Klaus insisted

"I'm not telling you anything" I confessed

I looked over at Klaus then just to show him the seriousness in my eyes. I wasn't playing around and being the hero. I wasn't going to be the selfless one. I was doing the right thing. And the right thing was for me to die protecting the people I loved. This wasn't some movie with sad music in the background. This was real and it was happening. I was going to let myself die, with the knowledge and satisfaction that Klaus didn't get his answers.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I had remained on the chair across from Caroline. She had been asleep for almost an hour now. The infection was making her weaker and was going to make her answer my questions quicker. Caroline didn't want to die. She would beg me to save her life before she died. Biting her was the last resort and it was going to work. She was going to answer my questions about all of this.

Someone had to have told her that vampires having children of their own was possible. In all my years I had never heard of such a thing. Once humans were turned into vampires their body became dead inside. Blood that ran through their veins but that wasn't enough to grow a life force inside themselves. Even with Caroline being the baby vampire that she was. Her body was no longer her own. So who could have convince her otherwise?

Caroline had fallen asleep across the dining table. Her injured arm was out right in front of her. While her head was resting against her other arm. I could see her face as she slept. She looked rather peaceful for someone who was dying. She had much more strength in her than I imagined.

The biggest question in my mind right now remained the same. Caroline wouldn't be able to do this plan of hers alone. Even though it wasn't possible she would have tested her theory. No woman could become pregnant without a man. So the question that raced around in my mind was, who was helping Caroline test her theory? She was no longer with Tyler Lockwood so there had to be someone else.

I got up to my feet then pushing the chair behind me. I walked over to the drinks tray to get myself a drink. I poured myself a glass of scotch followed by another and another. I had become a fool once more. With Tyler Lockwood no longer holding any meaning to Caroline I had thought to finally have a chance with the girl. But now someone else was in the picture before me once more.

I placed the snow empty glass of scotch onto the tray and turned back around to Caroline. She was still sound asleep which didn't surprise me. Choosing to avoid the pain as long as possible I suppose. I walked over to her and took a look at the bite. It was starting to become worse and breaking away more of the skin. She would be wakening up soon enough, the pain would wake her up at least.

None of her friends had come running yet. I would have a few more hours at least. Then they would try some pathetic rescue attempt. Doing what they always do with the witches spell and the Salvatore rescue team. I just had to laugh at them all. They were all a sorry excuse for supernaturals.

What was I to do now? Wait for Caroline to wake up? Nothing I was doing made any sense. I didn't need to know about her life drama. It wasn't my concern and yet I needed to know what she was planning to do.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Something inside of me was starting to die. I could feel myself become cold. I knew even as I was sleeping that I was dying. I could almost feel the fang marks that bad punctured my arm. Klaus did this to me because I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know about my pills and why on earth I thought I could become pregnant.

I knew I was a fool for believing it was possible for me to become pregnant. As Bonnie did say the odds were against Elena. Which meant they were against me too. Not to mention that Elena was a younger vampire than I was. She might have a better chance of having a baby than me. Thinking of that actually made me sad. That she might have a baby and I might spend the rest of eternity trying. I wanted Elena to be a mother I did. But at the same time I wanted her to be human and have the cure.

I knew I had to wake myself up and face Klaus. I didn't know how long I had been asleep or even if I had slept or passed out from the pain. All I knew was I could feel the table underneath me. The same table I had been sitting at when I was bitten by Klaus. I had two choices. I could wake up and face him. Or I could just lay here and die.

"There is a book" I mumbled

"A book?" Klaus repeated

At least I knew now he was still in the room with me. I knew now I wasn't just talking in my sleep. I had woken up and he was waiting for me to talk. My eyes flickered open as from a peaceful sleep. If it wasn't for the stinging pain coming from my wrist I would have thought I had just woken up to a new day.

I slowly brought myself up off the table. Keeping my eyes off Klaus as I used both hands to fix my hair which had become messy. I wasn't doing this to look good for him. I was doing it so I had some dignity left. He wasn't going to take that away from me like he taken everything else.

I met Klaus's eyes and found he had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a white jumper with the sleeves rolled up, his neck was covered with black necklaces and his trousers remained the same.

"I found a book that had chapters on vampire off springs"

"What is this book called?"

"I don't remember" I met his eyes once more "I swear"

I had no clue where to find the book I was telling him about. The book belonged to either Bonnie or Professor Shane. I didn't know where it was in that moment in time.

"Alright then. Tell me what you read"

Bonnie was the one who had read this book not me. If Klaus wanted answers he should go to her. But I couldn't let that happen. Not only would I be putting Bonnie in danger but I would be revealing my own secret in the process. I wasn't ready to tell my friends I wanted to try and become pregnant. I was having a difficult time enough right now with talking to Klaus about it. The last person in this world I want to talk too is the one person listening to my secret.

"It was more like a journal than a book. It didn't even say who had written it all down. But whoever it was they believed they had found a way to make vampire off springs"

"Continue" Klaus insisted

"They had a theory that the blood of a vampire female was completely different from the male. So that would explain why no off springs had ever been made. It was something about the blood being thin and less strong in the male"

I only remember hearing parts of Bonnie explaining this to Elena. I was worried I wasn't getting it all right. But Klaus seemed to be believing me since he hadn't stopped me yet. It was hard to talk about this. I had heard all of this already. It reminded me of Bonnie explaining the book to Elena instead of me. It was a bad memory I didn't want to share. Especially not with Klaus.

"They also came across a new born vampire. They captured her and ran exams on her and her body. Not to go to graphic. But they discovered that even though her body was different then a normal human girls. She still produced an egg. So they found there was a slight chance of hope"

"Whoever this person was. They were powerful enough to get a blood sample of a hybrid"

Klaus hearing this made him lead in closer. And I understand stood why he did this, his hybrids were all he had left and if they were failing in power and strength then Klaus would want to know about it.

"And how is it this person knew about hybrids in the first place?"

"There are a lot of hybrids out there now. And a lot of your hybrids have died. Thats not me trying to annoy you. Its simple fact. Whoever this person is could have gotten that blood sample from anywhere a hybrid died"

"And what makes you so sure?" Klaus challenged

"The grill. Its the most popular place in town for hang outs. People go in and out everyday without anyone noticing. One of your hybrids got blown up inside the grill. What makes you so sure they didn't leave a blood sample behind?"

"How do I know it isn't your little group of friends who have come up with this information?"

"Because all of us have been too busy working on finding the cure for Elena. Like you wanted us too"

"You've not been too busy though. You've been busy reading this so called book"

I leaded back in my chair and took another look at the bite mark on my wrist. It was getting worse and I was running out of time. Elena had told me what happened to Rose when she got bitten. It was awful for her. And I was sure Klaus wasnt going to allow me to go bouncing off the walls in his mansion. He would kill me first before I had a mess of his perfect house.

"Continue" Klaus repeated

I sighed "The person then went on to run a blood test. They compared a hybrids blood to a normal vampire male. And when the results came in. They discovered the hybrids blood to be twice the power and thickness than the vampires" I explained

"But to actually capture a hybrid to test if they themselves were fertile would be impossible. So whoever it was ditched there research. They had done everything in the power. But didn't have the resources to actually test the theory"

I looked over at Klaus who put two and two together.

"If what you are telling me is in the fact the truth love. Then you need a hybrid to make your little theory work"

"I don't need anything anymore" I held up my arm and showed Klaus the effect the bite had taken

"That looks bad" The same words he had said to me once upon a time.

"So that's it? You've got the information. Can you leave me to die in peace?"

"You've yet to tell me the whole story"

What? I had just given him the entire story. What more did Klaus want to know? Was he really enjoying my pain and misery so much that he wanted to watch me die? Was Klaus really this cruel?

"Well someone is helping you in this little experiment of yours. Who is the hybrid? You have helping you?"

"I haven't had any help. I told you. I gave up"

Klaus smirked "Caroline as I explained to you already. You are not the type of person who doesn't think things through. Don't try to fool me again. You don't want to make me angry again" he explained.

"And what more could you possibly do to me?"

"Do you dare me?" Klaus challenged.

I knew he could make my death even more painful. I was a fool for even thinking I was going to die in peace once I told him the story. If I didn't answer him honestly then I was going to die. But it didn't mean I had to tell him the exact truth.

I was becoming so weak now I knew I was about to either fall asleep or pass out again.

"Tyler. The hybrid that helped me was Tyler"

I expected to see Klaus become angry. I honestly half expected him to turn the table over and go into a blind rage. He now knew I knew I was still with Tyler and that I had been playing him. I had distracted him so many times and he had no idea. Klaus had been played a fool by Tyler and I. So why did he look slightly hurt? Rather than angry? Then again I could barely make anything out. My vision was starting to become blurred.

"There was nothing happening between him and his wolf lady friend?"

"Tyler loves me. We'll spend eternity together. No matter who tries to break us apart"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

After hours of questions and pain Caroline Forbes had finally told me the truth. So why wasn't I more thrilled about this new information? Caroline had confessed to a lot more than I thought she would. And she had said things to me I didn't want to hear. Now she after sharing her last sentence about her dying love for Tyler Lockwood she had finally passed out again.

_Will power. We all believe its in each of us. That our will power can over come anything that may stand in the way of our goals. We promise not to eat the last piece of chocolate cake in the fridge. We swear we'll never drink again after our latest hangover. And we promise never to sleep with the ex partner we continue to miss. Yes we all believe our will power is strong. So what happens when our will power is tested to the limit..._

I was expecting her too. Caroline's eyes hadn't been focusing right for a few minutes now. I was surprised that she had managed to stay awake as long as she had. Now the infection on her wrist had become so painful that she couldn't take it anymore.

I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I walked around to the back of Caroline's chair and leaded over her. I brushed my hand under her shoulders and lifted her up until her back was against the back of the chair. I used one of my hands to hold under her chin to keep her balanced.

I released my fangs and bit down into my own wrist to draw out fresh blood. I guided my wrist down to Caroline's lips and used my hand under her chin to open her mouth. She didn't drink the blood herself, I simply allowed it to roll down her throat and into her system. I didn't have to heal her. But the information she had shared with me made me both angry and curious.

I leaded over the back of her chair and bent my head down to her ear. I breathed in the sweet scent of rose coming from hair.

"I'll take that as a challenge" I whispered into her ear

_...we pray that we can learn from our mistakes_


	9. Search And Rescue

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Nine - Search and Rescue**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Life can sometimes feel like search and rescue. We spend half our day searching for the perfect love, the perfect dress, the perfect job and then the other half we spend our time waiting to be rescued from our typical day. So what would happen if we stopped searching? And stopped waiting to be rescued? _

My eyes flickered open slowly as I awoke. I shot up in my own bed expecting to be right back where I started. But I was no longer in the dining room at Klaus's house. I wasn't even in Klaus's house at all anymore. I was back at my house. Tucked up safe and warm in my bed.

I looked down and I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I would have to go for a bath and get myself cleaned up. I had been wearing these clothes far too long now. I didn't want to be known as the smelly vampire. But there were worst things then smelling bad.

I brought up both wrists in front of my face and found no traces of bite marks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had completely healed. There wasn't even a scratch on me anymore. Did that mean Klaus had healed me? Why would he do that for me? I had told him about Tyler and I betraying him. So why did he save me?

I turned my hand around and smiled finding not only was I bite free but my daylight ring had been returned to me too. I would be able to go outside in the sunlight.

"Oh no" I whispered covering my mouth with my hands.

I had come clean about my discovery about vampire off springs. I had told Klaus every detail of the book and what I had to do to become pregnant. I was infected and I thought I was going to be dead by the end of the night. I shouldn't have said anything even if I was going to die. But I knew how much being infected messed with your mind.

Klaus had made me weak. He knew how his bite would mess with my mind. I felt so stupid for not seeing that coming. Klaus played mind games with everyone of his victims. I should have known I wouldn't be any different from them. Even if he had been trying to seduce me up until that point.

Klaus's obsession with me must have come down to an all time low. He must have realized I wasn't ever going to give him a chance and so he went back to his old ways. No wonder he had no problems biting me and yelling at me. Klaus's crush on me was gone and I was at a loss now. There was nothing stopping him from killing me.

Maybe that was why Klaus had let me live last night. To keep me alive long enough to make my life miserable. What did he have planned for me? He probably planned another night of torture by his own hands. Or he would make one of his hybrids come after me. One way or another, Klaus wasn't going to let me forget what I had told him.

I began to wonder about my friends. I was suppose to meet Bonnie and Elena yesterday at the grill. I worried they wondered where I was. I was never a no show and they probably did worry. I would have to call and apologise for not showing up. I would have to come up with some excuse.

I hoped Klaus wouldn't tell anyone about keeping me at his house. My friends would be angry with themselves for not having realized I had been gone for so long. It wasn't the first time I had been held against my will. But it was the first time no one had come to help me.

A ringing sound made me spring up in bed. I looked over to the arm chair across the room where my handbag sat. I smiled and pushed the blankets down off my legs. I walked across the room and began to search for my phone inside my bag. I picked it out and smiled seeing it was a message from Elena.

Hey, I hope you got my message yesterday. I'm sorry Bonnie and I ditched but it was important. I'll explain everything today. If you want to meet ? How about we meet up at the grill in an hour? Bonnie says she has some big news! Hope you can make it. - Elena

Bonnie and Elena didn't even show up for our lunch yesterday? I didn't know how to feel about that. I guess I couldn't really be angry considering I didn't show up either. But at the same time I was a tiny bit angry over them doing something else that didn't involve me. But Elena did say she would explain so I guess I would just hear about it today instead.

That sounds like fun Elena. No worries over no reply yesterday. I was getting my nails done and couldn't text while we they were all wet. I'll be there. Might run a few minutes late. Have to grab a quick shower. - Caroline xoxox

I walked over to my dresser and found my phone charger. I hadn't charged my phone in two days now. I wasn't going out without it having a battery. Things were crazy enough as they were. I paused just before turning to leave the room. Things can always get crazier.

I walked back over to my handbag and emptied it out onto the arm chair cushion. I knew something wasn't right. My pills were not in here. I needed to take one fertility drugs and they were missing.

I gasped and remembered the last place I saw them. Klaus must still have them. I needed to take one this morning or I would my day pill for today. I couldn't risk it. Was I going to have to go to Klaus? After everything yesterday, I was now the one who needed something? He wasn't going to give them to me. He would be too angry. But I had to try.

I would go for a quick shower and send Elena a text telling her I was running later than planned. I had to find Klaus. I just hoped he would be alone at his house. I would hate to have to explain to his brother Kol why I needed to talk him.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I looked on at my brother Kol who was entertaining our new lady friends on top of the stage at the grill. I laughed as I watched Kol attempting to dance day drunk. He was making a pretty good job of it considering how long we had been drinking. I on the other hand was keeping myself company.

I picked up the glass of scotch in front of me. I downed the remains in one. It wasn't my first drink of the day and it certainty would not be the last. I planned to do nothing more today than have fun and drink myself senseless.

I hadn't slept all night and couldn't think of a pretty way of spending my day. To block out the memory of last night and the things I had discovered. I needed to separate myself from reality. The reality being that Tyler Lockwood had fooled me once more and I still had no idea where to find him.

I had not yet consider what I would do to Caroline Forbes for her betrayal. She played a huge role in distracting and lying to me. Tyler would suffer but not as much as Caroline would. If she thought last night was bad, she hadn't seen anything yet.

"Nicklaus, don't make dance alone" Kol approached me at the bar

"I'm not going to dance Kol"

"Lets take these lovely ladies home" Kol whispered into my ear before laughing his drunken laugh

"How about you get yourself another drink" I suggested

Kol slumped down onto the bar stool next to me and blow a kiss to the girls still on the dance floor together. My brother certainty had charms. But he lacked gentleman like qualities that I wasn't about to teach him.

"So" Kol poured himself a glass of scotch "Why are we drinking so early? Not that I'm complaining or anything" he finished the glass in one take

"Why wait?"

"Exactly" Kol padded me on the shoulder

I poured myself another drink whilst I felt Kol's eyes burning on me. This was another thing I hated about having my siblings around. They seemed to pick up on every detail about my life. They were either gifted or extremely irradiating. I'd have to agree with extremely irradiating.

"Have you done something bad Nik? Are you actually feeling some remorse?"

"You're being ridiculous"

"Well if isn't remorse then its something. Have one of your little hybrids gone and broke another sire bond?"

"Where's a dagger when you need one?"

"Somethings made you want to get day drunk"

"I didn't ask you to join me"

"No you did not. But it was either that or tour the woods with Elijah and have a history lesson"

I smirked

"Honestly I sometimes wonder if our brother even remembers his true nature" Kol hissed

"He's different then the rest of us. It should be admired. We dont all have to be the same"

"And what makes us so different? Because right now we're both day drunk. The only difference is I've got two ladies waiting for me. And you choose to drink alone"

"I prefer to drink alone"

"Or you just prefer to be alone"

I looked at Kol then and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders lazily. He was still the same child I remember in our human days. None of my siblings had properly grown up like Elijah and myself.

"So day drunk Nicklaus. Would do you have to say for yourself?"

I smirked and brought my glass up to my lips. I finished the remaining scotch inside.

"I'm not nearly as drunk as I want to be" I told him

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I managed to have my shower as planned. My mum had been gone when I woke up so I was able to move around the house at my vampire speed. It was amazing how much you could get done at such a speed. I actually managed to do more than planned. My bedroom was now spotless and my laundry was done too.

I had picked up a purple tank top, white cardigan and black skinny jeans to wear. My make up was completed and I managed to add a few curls to my hair too. I had plenty of time to go to Klaus's house before meeting Elena and Bonnie at the grill.

I knew half an hour wasn't that long of a time consider Klaus would turn me down. There was no way I was getting my pills back. If he refused to give them to me then I would miss a whole day. I would have to make another trip back to my doctors too and get a new bottle.

My stomach was in knots over facing Klaus alone. I knew being a vampire I shouldn't be so scared. And considering Klaus didn't drain me of my blood like Rebekah did with Damon. I believe I got off easily with what he did to me last night. It still didn't seem to stop the knots though. Last night I was scared and this morning I was still scared of him.

I headed into my sitting room and opened up the blinds to look out onto the street. I sighed in relief when I saw my car was parked right outside my house. I don't know who put it there. I was just grateful it was there. I would need it to get to Klaus's house. I just hoped it didn't have a bomb on it or vervain.

Inside my jeans pocket my phone began to ring. I dropped my hands from the window blinds and reached into my pocket. It was another text message from Elena. I clicked on it to retrieve it.

Change of plans. We're meeting over at my house instead of The Grill. Bonnie was just there and she saw Klaus and Kol inside. We don't know if they will be gone by the time we met there. But we don't want to chance it because of what we're going to be talking about. We can't have either of them over hearing our conversation. So I'll hopefully see you at my house in 30 mins. - Elena

Klaus was at The Grill, at least now I knew where I could find him. But he was with his brother Kol. I didn't know if Klaus had informed him of keeping me in their house last night. Knowing Klaus he probably had, probably spent all morning gloating over his torturer skills.

What could I do now? Should I go to The Grill? He wasn't likely to have the pills on him. Maybe I could try sneaking into his house? No that was an insane idea. I should just stick with my plan and confront him myself. He had something of mine and after last night. I deserved them back. I had told him everything he wanted to know.

I shivered slightly at the thought of seeing him again. The painful memory of his fangs piercing my skin replayed in my mind. Klaus was doing what he thought would make me talk. The same person who had saved my life, wanted to end my life last night.

There are rare moments in life. Where you'll get a sudden rush of strength. You never know how long its going to last. Sometimes you don't even know what to do with this new found courage. But I knew I could either be a baby or I could be an adult and go and get what I want.

I would go to The Grill and confront Klaus myself. I would just have to get him alone when Kol wasn't looking. I could do this. I had my courage. For now anyway.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I waved goodbye to my younger brother Kol. He had worked his charm with his lady friends. And was now heading out of The Grill with one of them on each arm. From what I could make out of what he told me, they were heading back to their college dorm. At least they wouldn't be back at my house spilling their little cocktail drinks on my replicable furnishings.

"Well well look at you"

I looked over my shoulder to find a drunk Damon Salvatore approaching me. He smirked seeing my surprise to find him day drunk. Damon took a seat on the bar stool on the other corner edge of the bar. He winked at the bartender behind the bar and she poured him a drink of bourbon. I watched him eyeing her as she poured his drink. I would have thought him to be more than happy with my doppelganger. Now he was eyeing the staff like they were dinner and other treats as well.

"Tell me Damon. How is life?"

"Oh you're a happy day drunk kind of fella. Well I'll tell you Klaus, my eternity has been wonderful. My week however has been terrible"

"You don't say"

Damon sipped at his drink "Life sucks. Eternity isn't what it said it would be in the brochure" he joked

I rolled my eyes at how pathetic he had become. Nothing made you feel more low than when you were sitting with a sad drunk. Damon Salvatore was killing my already low buzz.

"Why are you day drunk like me?" Damon quizzed

"Should I need a reason to have a glass of wine before noon?"

Damon looked over at me then, his eyes not really focusing at this point. He looked at me like he was attempting to figure out what I was hiding. He would have a better chance of finding the cure for cancer then getting inside my head. Sad little vampires. So pathetic and always wrong.

"What I can't figure out is why you are day drunk"

"I'm having a bad week as previously discussed" Damon reached over the bar counter top and took the bourbon bottle when the staff weren't looking

I watched him pour himself another drink and watched the satisfaction that came over him as he downed another glass.

"You have the love of Elena. What could you possibly be miserable about?" I challenged

Damon scoffed and ignored me. He attempted to pour himself another drink but was stopped by my hand. Damon smirked and looked up at me not expecting what he found.

"Tell me why you are here" I compelled him

I never expected my compulsion to actually have any effect. But with the vervain no longer being supplied around town and with both Salvatore using it like it vitamins until now I knew they were running on empty.

"I needed to get out of my house" Damon replied completely under my compulsion now

"Why?"

"Elena's givin up on finding the cure"

She's given up on finding the cure? Well it doesn't matter if Elena's givin up. As long as she knew she would still be taking it once we discovered it. I needed my hybrid army and I couldn't do that without Elena's blood.

"Why has she givin up on finding it?"

"Because she's trying to have a baby"

In just seven little words Damon Salvatore had spilled about another secret I didn't want to hear. But at least this time I knew to ask the right questions.

"How is she going to have a baby if she's a vampire?"

"Bonnie gave her a book on vampire off springs"

"And what does her friend Caroline Forbes say about her little book?" I quizzed

"Nothing"

A blunt reply I hadn't expected. Why didn't Caroline have a say in this?

"Bonnie gave Elena a book on having a child when she's still a vampire and she didn't share the same book with Caroline?"

"No. Elena is the only one trying to have a baby"

Well now I certainty wasn't expecting that. No wonder Caroline had wanted to keep her little secret hidden away. Her friends had fazed her out and she had no one helping her. Was Caroline Forbes actually attempting to become pregnant all by herself? It was such a strange feeling to know I held a secret with Caroline that no one else knew.

With Damon Salvatore being of no longer use to me I ended his compulsion. He had been a little useful but I had bigger fish to fry now.

"Forget we had this conversation. You came to The Grill, you drank and you flirted with the bartender. Now go home and sleep it off you smell terrible"

I leaded back in my chair and looked back to my own drink while Damon attempted to stand up on his own two feet without falling over. He walked around the back of my chair and out of sight.

"Damon" Caroline said

"Barbie" Damon slurred

I spun around slowly on the bar stool and found Caroline standing behind me. She looked good considering the lengths I had gone too last night. Now she was here for something. And I knew exactly what.

"You have something of mine"

"And you are interrupting my drink" I stated before turning back around to the bar.

"I need you to give me back those pills"

"Those pills?" I picked up my drink and finished the last sip.

Caroline sighed and took a seat down on the bar stool next to mine. I loved how much being around me bothered her. At least know I knew she had gotten a reality check last night. I was still the most powerful creature on the planet and she was wrong to think her life held any meaning to me.

"I need them back"

"And I need to see that book"

"What book?" Caroline repeated.

"Oh the book Bonnie gave to Elena to help her in her quest"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I wrapped my hand around the bottom of the stool Caroline was sitting on and brought it towards me. Caroline gasped at the speed of my movement and the sudden closeness she and I now shared. I smiled at the bartender who passed us by and looked at a nervous Caroline.

I placed my hand down upon Carolines thigh and gave the bartender a smirk to seal the deal. Caroline looked anywhere but my eyes, refusing to meet them as I attempt to meet hers. I laughed and wrapped my hand around her knee making Caroline gasp.

"No more lies Caroline. Bring me the book"

"I dont know where it is"

"Find it" I hissed into her ear and tighten my grip on her knee "I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last nights events"

Caroline shook her head.

"Bring me the book tonight. Or else"

"Or else?" Caroline asked

I smiled at her uneasiness and used my other hand to reach into the inside pocket of my coat. I brought out the pills to show Caroline I had them on my person.

"Or else I'll be showing Elena these"

"This is none of your business" Caroline said and attempted to remove my hand from around her knee but failed.

"Actually love I think you'll find that its a lot of my business"

"How" Caroline actually summed up the courage to look me in the eye

"Dont you see love? Its got to be as clear as day"

Caroline still not understanding me at all shook her head in confusion. I slipped the pills back into the pocket I had retrieved them from. I looked behind my shoulder at the surroundings to make sure no other supernatrual was in ear shot of our conversation.

I leaded into towards Caroline making her jump as my lips edged closer to her ear. I tried my best to ignore her heavenly scent. But seeing how uneasy Caroline was becoming I took a deep breath in making her jump slightly in her chair.

"Maybe you haven't figured it out. But I have" I whispered into her ear.

"You and Tyler can try and become parents. You can try and conceive a child as much as you wish. But know this" I brought my hand up over to her cheek and brushed the back of my finger down it. Making Caroline close her eyes in the process.

"If there should ever be a child. That child will be made of a hybrid blood line"

I smirked "My bloodline" I whispered

"No" Caroline eyes opened then

"Now you know. You can try all you want with Tyler. Because at the end of the day. Tyler is my bloodline. My blood runs through his veins. So even if you do become pregnant and I doubt you will with that pathetic excuse for a hybrid. But still, it will be my blood running through that babies veins"

"Stop it" Caroline whispered

"You'll basically be pregnant with my child"

"No you're wrong"

Just to ensure I got properly inside Caroline's head over how betrayed she had made me feel over all her secrets. I decided to twist the knife just a little bit more. I dropped my hand from her cheek and tucked it down around her stomach. Caroline looked around us then for some help. But no one was coming to her rescue. Not with me around anyway.

I smirked and pressed my finger tips into my stomach a little.

"How will it feel Caroline? Knowing that becoming pregnant by Tyler. Means giving birth to a baby that will be half Mickelson"

"Even if I did. It wouldn't be anything like you"

"Think of it as my way of finally getting inside of you"

Caroline jumped from her seat then and dashed away from me as quickly as she could. I laughed as I watched her running out the door. I reached into my pocket and retrieved the pills once more.

I looked over to the bartender and waved her over.

"Another glass of wine?" she asked me seeing my now empty glass.

"Actually sweetheart. I was wondering if you had a first aid box? I have a bit of a headache coming on"

"Uh sure let me go check"

"Thank you"

I would have some reading to do tonight. You see Damon Salvatore wasted his time blabbing to the bartenders or his dead friend Alaric Saltzman as he drank. My brother Kol wasted his time dancing and meeting new lady friends. I on the other hand spent my time imaging the impossible and sipping my wine. And the impossible was once me never becoming a father.

The bartender came over and placed a bottle of aspirin down next to my glass. I gave her a little wink as a thank you for finding them. Now the impossible was something new and interesting. I opened up the bottle of aspirin and then the cap of Caroline's pill bottle.

Yes I had spent my morning thinking about how my blood would run through any off spring of Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. That was the idea. But the impossible, that was something I would be keeping to myself for now. I couldn't let anyone in on my plan. I would just have to wait in the shadow and wait for nature not to take its course.

_Life can sometimes feel like search and rescue. We spend half our day searching for the perfect love, the perfect dress, the perfect job and then the other half we spend our time waiting to be rescued from our typical day. So what would happen if we stopped searching? And stopped waiting to be rescued..._

You see Caroline would have a difficult time as it was becoming pregnant. From what she had explained to me last night. Her chances were basically one out of a million. I wanted to know what her chances would be if she wasn't taking her pills but aspirin instead. Which is exactly what I thought of as I switched her fertility pills for aspirin at the bar.

Dont you see it? Haven't you figured it out yet. Yes the possible child would have my blood running through their veins. But to truly get back at Tyler and Caroline for playing me for a fool. I was going to have more of an input then just blood.

I was going to get Caroline pregnant myself.

_...Nothing happens. Until the impossible happens. And we must start all over again. _


	10. A Friends Happiness

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Ten - A Friends Happiness**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_A friends happiness. Its hard for some people to put it before their own. But good friends fight against that jealous part inside of them. They hold back that little feeling inside that secretly hates their friends happiness. You hold your tongue. You set yourself another goal in life. Sometimes a friends happiness is so more important than our own. And sometimes that can hurt. Sometimes it can even drive a person to their edge. But at the end of the day, what can you do about it? _

Once upon a time I never thought of anything else but my own happiness and our my butt looked in my cheerleading outfit. I was once shallow, selfish and so stubborn that nothing got done. But discovering the secrets of this town and turning into a vampire had changed all that. I thought I had seen and done it all. Then last week my friend Elena decided to try and become pregnant. And an hour ago, the same man whom I had shared a kiss with, was now under the impression that if I were to ever become pregnant myself, that the child would have his blood. Yes I thought I had seen and heard it all. One thing I've learned so far in my eternity. You're never ever going to be ready for what comes next. You can prepare for every battle, you can wear the perfect shoes, you can even be a super human. End of the day we all bleed the same. Expect it wasn't my blood I was concerned about.

_You'll basically be pregnant with my child_

That was Klaus's big statement of the conversation. That I would basically be pregnant with his child. If he even understood what the chances actually were of me becoming pregnant in the first place actually were. He wouldn't even say such bold statements. Klaus was completely wrong anyway. If there was a chance that I became pregnant, then that baby would have me as its mother and Tyler as its father. He or she would be part Forbes and Lockwood. There wouldn't be any Mickelson inside of them. Klaus just had to play a part in everyone's life. It was how he made himself feel big. He was so smug and over confident all the freaking time. Sometimes I could actually just slap him. Like really hard across the face. He would kill me of course but it would totally be worth it. Especially if someone filmed it and stuck it on YouTube.

Klaus was over stepping boundaries now. Not only was he now in on my secret. He had put his hands on me in The Grill. Friends touching each others knees for a little pad or as they sat down next to you on the couch I totally understand. But Klaus put his hand on my leg and didn't take it off until I actually made a run for it. Klaus didn't get that I didn't want him to touch me. Yes we had kissed once and I would have to live with that. I would have to live with that guilt every single day. But that did not give him the right to bite me, torture me and get involved in my life decisions.

Did Klaus actually think I had not thought this through? It had only been a few days since Bonnie told Elena about the book and the possibility of pregnancy. And already I had saw my own doctor about putting me on fertility drugs, I had bought a pregnancy test, ovulation tests and above all had unprotected sex with Tyler to try and become pregnant. I knew would I was doing was wrong. I was lying to my mum, Tyler and all my friends. The sickest thought in my head was that the only person I was actually being honest with was Klaus.

Maybe Klaus finding out so quickly was a sign. A sign that I shouldn't try and get pregnant. Maybe it was meant to be Elena all the time. She was after all so ready to become a mother. I know I was a little mean for thinking how silly she was the other night for buying baby clothes so early. But she was excited and that was alright. She had ever right to be excited over the possibility of becoming a mother. Maybe me trying to be a mother was all just a big mistake. After all I didn't go out and buy baby clothes like Elena. I was too busy trying to become pregnant.

This morning had just been a complete mess. And I wasn't sure what to make of any of it anymore. I was driving to Elena's house now. I was trying my best to focus on the road and avoid thinking about how insane I had been behaving. I had kissed Klaus a few nights ago. I had actually kissed the enemy. And I had been so insane over trying to get pregnant that I had blocked out that memory. Guess guilt struck when it knew it would hurt most. And it was hurting me then as I pulled up in front of Elena's house.

Cutting the engine to my car and looking on at Elena's house made everything so clear. Elena was the one who was meant to have a baby. She was so sweet and selfless. She deserved every happiness in this world. Elena had gone through so much and came out the other side. I would be happy for my friend because it was the right thing. She would need my support throughout this. And I would be there whenever she needed me. That's what made me get out of my car. That friendship bond got me out of the car and out onto the street.

I swung my handbag up onto my shoulder and locked my car door behind me. I made my way up the pathway towards the house and walked straight across the porch towards the front door. Knowing I was expected I decided to just let myself in. The sound of laughter and silliness coming from both Bonnie and Elena in the sitting room made me smile. I closed the door behind me and walked over to join them.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I unlocked the front door to my house and stepped inside. I was surprised it was locked considering both my brothers were inside. And since I could make out the sound of awful music and the scent of vodka. I knew Kol's lady friends were still here too. I slipped my keys into my pocket and made my way to my drawing room. It was the only room in the house I seemed to have any privacy now. I didn't mind my siblings living with me. But privacy was something I enjoyed from time to time too.

I took off my coat and sat it over the arm chair across from the fire. I ran my hands through my hair as I looked over to the shelf of books in front of me. There were many books I had kept throughout the years. And a few journals I had written too. A lot of them were also photo albums. I smirked remembering the look on Caroline's face the night I had shared some of my memories with her. She did not believe the world could be so full of life outside this sleepy town. If only she had seen and done half the things I had. She had eternity and she had yet to do a single thing with it.

I walked over to one of the books I had not opened in a while. To the unknown it was a book of poems. But on the inside it was anything but. Inside I had kept my first ever sketches. A good percept of them were of Rebekah and landscapes. They were the only thing I seemed to draw for a long time. My sister and the world were my only company for a long time. Then behind all of those sketches were those I had lost. There was one of my brother Finn, it was drawn from memory. He was sword fighting and in the background was my mother smiling.

My family were my art for a long time. Although Mickel would never be part of that. Mickel was not my father although it was how I addressed him for a long time. It was hard to address a man whom hated you. He looked at me like the enemy I was. He was my enemy and had been right until the moment I staked him myself. The man had the ability to get inside people's minds. But no longer mine. He was dead like he should have been years ago. Maybe if I had killed him sooner then I wouldn't have dragged Rebekah kicking and screaming all over Europe.

There was a knock at the door of my drawing room. It brought me back to my current reality. I slipped the sketches back inside the book as the door slowly opened. I slipped the book back into place as I looked over my shoulder towards the door. Elijah stood there alone. I turned around and faced him when he stood completely motionless.

"What is it now?"

"I think you should come into the kitchen Nicklaus" Elijah suggested.

I rolled my eyes sensing more drama was on the way. Like I wasn't dealing with enough already. What was it this time? Did Kol accidently kill one of his ladies? No that would be too easy and far less dramatic then what was already going on. I wondered the many reasons were for me following Elijah into the kitchen were. But what I hadn't planned on was what I found once inside.

Across the room sitting at the kitchen table with two already empty blood bags in front of her was my sister. Rebekah looked across the room at me and smirked.

"Rebekah"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I took a seat down beside Elena and looked over to Bonnie who was sitting on the arm chair across from us. I looked from one to the other. Both of them were equally excited about whatever they were keeping hidden. I didn't know what was going on or if I was going to like it.

"Alright someone has to tell me what's going on" I insisted

"You tell her Bonnie"

I turned from facing Elena to facing Bonnie and waited for my answer.

"I've been working closely with Shane at the college. With the library there we've got all our burning questions answered. Well almost all of them. But there is a passage I found. Its about the original vampires"

"Wait before we go any further" Elena stopped Bonnie

"Caroline, what we're about to tell you doesn't leave this room"

"What?"

"With the new magic I've been practising with Shane, I've been able to use the earth, fire and wonder as my powers. And I'm working pretty well with all three"

"Pretty well? Bonnie you're doing amazing" Elena commented

Bonnie smiled

"Keep going" I insisted not meaning to be rude in the process

"You remember the night Klaus killed Mickel?"

"Uh yeah I guess"

"Well Mickel died from the stake obviously but he also burned. Thats two elements I've been working with. In the weeks to come it will be the anniversary of Mickels death"

"Ok Bonnie I'm confused now" I confessed

"She's getting there" Elena stated

"The research that I've found and the material that I've studied have given me all the information I need to do to perform a spell"

"A spell? What kind of spell?"

"The spell doesn't have a name. But its like a resurrection spell. Mickel died from fire and wood made from the earth. If I can work both of those elements into my spell on the same spot where he died. Then I can bring Mickel back to life"

"Wait. What? I don't understand. If you could bring anyone back shouldn't it be-" I turned to Elena thinking of her Aunt Jenna

"Esther told me herself, Aunt Jenna is in a better place. Not that I believe much Esther says but I believe that"

I nodded.

"My mum locked Mickel away because she knew what he was. But none of us really knew what he was capable of. He chased Klaus and Rebekah for years. He managed to follow them all over the world. None of us even stopped to ask ourselves back then what kind of knowledge Mickel has on killing vampires"

"Ok just hold on for a second" I leaded forward on the sofa then

"Even if all you're saying turns out to be right. Bonnie that is a lot of magic. Didn't your Grams tell you to stay away from this type of magic?"

"No the sprits used her. That wasn't my Grams. I don't listen to the spirits anymore"

"Then who do you listen too?"

"Caroline" Elena shook her head at me

"I'm not trying to sound unsupportive here. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't express my concern for you"

"You're not listening to me Caroline. I have the power and the control now"

"Says who? Shane? This guy that we're all suddenly listening too?"

"Caroline" Elena repeated

"No" I stood up and walked around to the back of the sofa

"Caroline you're missing the whole point. Shane is helping us all" Elena said

"Elena I get that you would try and see the best in people. But seriously, he tells you this story about losing his wife and son and you believe him without a shadow of a doubt"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I looked from Elena to Bonnie.

"None of you have even considered the possibility that he is lying? Who's to say Shane doesn't want this cure because his wife and son aren't vampires? For all we know he's fighting for this cure so much so he can use it on them. If they even exist"

"That's enough Caroline" Bonnie said

"Have you seen a single photograph of them?" I challenged her

I jumped back then as the lamp sitting on the table behind the sofa suddenly blew. Elena jumped off the sofa and Bonnie got up slowly from her chair. I looked over to her and saw the look on her face. Bonnie wasn't herself when she was using these magic's. This wasn't her and Elena didn't see that because she was too busy looking at me. Did she even see Bonnie right now? Didn't she see the way she was looking at me?

"Guys. Please lets not do this. I'm already going through enough without you both falling out"

Elena could usually get through to all of us. But not Bonnie or I in that moment. Bonnie hadn't looked at me like this from the night she found out I was a vampire. Did she really think I was going to forget that? When I needed my best friend most she was too busy looking at me like I was trash. Like being a vampire made me this disgusting creature she would kick in the street.

"I'm your friend" I said to Bonnie despite my feelings of rage

"Caroline maybe you should just go"

I looked over at Elena "Seriously?" I asked

"Look Bonnie is right. Shane has helped us out so much and I see no reason to doubt him. He's helping me become a mother. And he doesn't have to help me at all. I've done nothing to help him"

"You never asked for his help in the first place Elena. He came into our lives because he needs a witch to do the spells and a vampire hunter to get the map. He wanted Bonnie and Jeremy and all of us are just spare package"

"Just leave Caroline" Bonnie hissed

I turned around and headed for the front door. I couldn't believe how fuelled with rage I was. Neither of them listened to me when I always listened to them. Did they honestly believe that bringing Mickel Mickelson back from the dead was a great move? Had my friends completely lost their minds?

I turned back to them as I reached for the door knob. I was surprised to find neither of them were even looking at me anymore. Elena and Bonnie were sitting down together with their backs to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the door when something caught my attention. Sitting on the table by the door next to the mail was Bonnie's handbag. I could see the book sitting at the top and knew taking it meant stealing from Bonnie. But when you were as angry as I was in that moment. You took it just to spite.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stood along side Elijah in the kitchen as we watched Rebekah stand in the open doorway which led down to the garden. There was a gentle breeze flowing through her hair as she got the air she apparently needed after being locked up in the coffin.

"How is it you came to escape the coffin?" Elijah asked her

"April Young, a girl from school removed the dagger from my chest. The dagger Nik used on me"

"You deserved it" I hissed

"This girl you speak of. Does she know of our secrets?"

"No. I took the vervain from her and compelled her to forget. She doesn't know anything"

"You two have that in common then"

Rebekah turned around and finally faced me. A sisters eyes once so full of love and affection were now cold and distant. Even through our worst of fights she had never looked upon me with such hate. Was this true? Was this now what she felt towards me? Her own brother no more than stranger on the street to her.

"You two must talk amongst yourselves"

"I have nothing to say to her" I stated

"Good. Leave Nick, just like you originally planned"

Elijah looked towards me then hearing my sisters confession. I had not shared with him my plans to leave Mystic Falls with Elena's blood bags. The same blood bags Rebekah had destroyed before my very eyes. I could hiss at the memory of such betrayal. The memory of snapping her neck brought comfort when needed most.

"You did not care to share that Nicklaus?"

"It was none of your concern. You were gone" I explained to him

I turned my attention to Rebekah giving her one last look before I turned and headed out of the kitchen. I could not be the same room as her. The memory of her betrayal was too much to bare and her presence was just making my blood boil. I needed to get out of this house. I needed time away from my siblings.

I was out of the door before anyone could stop me. My siblings may not have stopped me but the ringing tone inside of my pocket slowed me down as I headed in the direction of my car. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and was pleasantly surprised to find there was a message from Caroline.

I smirked and climbed into my car before opening it up. I turned on my cars engine and turned the heaters on before I began to read over what Caroline had text to me.

_I've got the book you want. What now? - Caroline_

She had actually gone through with the plan to my surprise. Caroline had gotten the book from Bonnie Bennett and I was going to be doing some reading tonight. I replied a few moments later.

_I'll bring you what you want now you have the book. The Grill parking lot. 10 minutes. Don't be late. - Klaus_

I tossed my phone over to the passenger seat confident I wouldn't be hearing a reply from Caroline. She had to get to our meeting and so did I.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" I repeated over and over again as I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel of my car.

I was sitting in The Grill parking lot waiting for Klaus to show up. I knew I was in deep now. No normal person goes around talking to the originals. And now I was meeting with one by myself. Did I have some sort of death wish? I was insane for doing this alone. I shouldn't even have the book. But at the same time, it felt brilliant actually sticking up for myself.

I jumped then as I realized I was no longer alone in my car. Now sitting in the passenger seat was Klaus. I didn't turn to look at him but I knew he was there. My car engine was running and there was a fade music playing in the background. I had the heaters on too since it was getting pretty cold.

I turned to Klaus who was already looking at me. I picked up Bonnie's book from the car door pocket where I kept my CDs and used water bottles. I handed it to Klaus and he took it.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus smiled at my misery

It must have been painfully obvious that I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But Klaus being Klaus wanted to push the boundaries as always.

"I just want to get this over with"

"That's fine by me sweetheart" I watched Klaus take my pill bottle and sit it on the dash of my car

I looked over the bottle of pills and sighed.

"Now I was half expecting you to grab them by now. Take them"

"Can you just go?" I insisted

Klaus scoffed and shook his head "Something is wrong. Isn't it love?" he asked

"I want you to leave"

"Caroline"

"Go away"

"Is the idea so terrible?"

"What?" I turned to Klaus in that moment

"The idea of my bloodline playing any part in this. The idea of your off spring having anything to do with me brings you this much pain"

"I'm not in any pain"

"Yes you are" Klaus met my eyes in that moment which I hated

"Stop trying to figure me out. You don't know me" I yelled

"Oh I know you Caroline"

"No you don't. You are ruining my life. You are the reason-"

"What reason? What reason?" Klaus yelled back interrupting me

"You're the reason I'm doubting everything" I yelled back

Klaus leaded back and I realized I had just let the lion out of the cage.

"Doubting what exactly? Doubting what? Caroline?"

I leaded back in my chair and looked straight ahead of me not wanting to meet Klaus's eyes or for him to be in my car anymore. I wanted him out of my sight but at the same time I wanted to get this off my chest.

"No secret now you know everything that's going on. But you don't know how it started. You want to know why my friends don't know about my pills?"

Klaus remained silent though I could feel his eyes upon me and I knew he was hanging onto every word.

"Bonnie didn't tell me about the possibility of pregnancy. She told Elena. Right in front of me. So you want to know why I am doing all of this? Because I want to have something in my life. I want someone in my life that believes in me"

"Tyler is not enough?"

"I love Tyler"

"Then what is it you want?"

"I have no idea anymore" I confessed.

I sighed "Guess that's why Bonnie and Elena didn't think about me in this. They don't think I would ever be a mother. And I think they were right" I told Klaus

I watched Klaus reach across to the dash and he picked up the bottle of my pills. I then watched him bring them down towards me and I lifted my hand as he handed them to me. Klaus traced his fingers across the back of my hand once the pills were firmly in my hand.

"Do you want to know what I think love?"

I didn't but I turned around and looked at Klaus anyway.

"I don't think your friends were right. I don't believe them for a second"

"You're that confident?" I asked sarcastically

"I might not know you love but I know the woman you are capable of being"

"I won't be so sure"

"I would" I locked eyes with Klaus then.

Klaus reached over for the car door handle and let himself out.

"Klaus" I called and then wished I hadn't because what I was about to say was going to come out like word vomit and I was going to deeply regret it later when I felt better.

Klaus bent down to look inside the car over to me.

_A friends happiness. Its hard for some people to put it before their own. But good friends fight against that jealous part inside of them. They hold back that little feeling inside that secretly hates their friends happiness. You hold your tongue. You set yourself another goal in life. Sometimes a friends happiness is so more important than our own. And sometimes that can hurt. Sometimes it can even drive a person to their edge. But at the end of the day, what can you do about it..._

"I know you're in love with me. And any man capable of love, is capable of becoming a father"

"What are you saying?"

"Unlike my friends I'm not so selfish. You might be a dick. But doesn't mean you cant have a chance at something you thought lost to you forever"

I looked away from him then and lucky for me Klaus closed the door and let me go without one more word passing between us. Why did I say that to him? My mind was just so insanely foggy right now!

_...You can start by having faith. Having faith that a new friend will come along. A new friend that may have just did us a huge favour._


	11. Be Mine

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Eleven - Be Mine**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Being alone. They say a person either has what it takes or they don't. I'd like to believe that I could do things alone if I had too. I knew my friends would one day so their own way and I would go mine. And possibly I would spend eternity just myself. But that didn't have to be a bad thing. After all there are those of us who prefer to be alone. _

I could not believe I had driven myself here. It was the only baby store outside of Mystic Falls that my iphone had found in its search engine. I had came here to avoid going into school and facing Bonnie and Elena. They hadn't tried to reach me in almost a week now and I understood why not.

Bonnie and Elena had come up with an insane plan that I didn't want to play a part in. They wanted to bring Michael Mickelson back from the other side. He had tried to end Klaus when he was last here. And now they wanted him to come back and try again? Michael died with the only weapon that kill Klaus stuck inside his own chest.

I think deep down I knew Bonnie was doing the spell and it was Elena's idea to bring him back. With everything she was planning to do, I knew she wanted Klaus gone in order to make her plan work. If Klaus discovered Elena was trying to get pregnant then he would take the baby as his new source of doppelganger blood.

Speaking of Klaus I hadn't seen him in a week either. Part of me wanted to avoid seeing him at all costs. When we had last spoke I had told him I knew he was in love with me. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The way Klaus looked at me and the way he continued to help me at all costs proved so much. He loved me because he couldn't have me.

But that wasn't the worst thing about Klaus. I had told him that if it really was possible for hybrids and vampires to have children then he should try himself. I had explained to him that anyone capable of love was capable of being a father. Could I really see Klaus as a father?

Klaus had killed Jenna Gilbert right in front of Elena and he had then drained Elena dry. He had done and said so many terrible things. So why on earth did I tell him he would be a good father? Klaus didn't have that type of love inside of him. He was too selfish to have that kind of love inside of him.

I wasn't the perfect person to be a mother. I would be the first to admit to that. But I was sure with every bone in my body that I would make twice the mother then Klaus would make a father. So if I really thought all of this, then why couldn't I stop thinking about the possibility?

Klaus Mickelson the man whom was responsible for all our misery. Imagining him being a father was in my mind now. The image of him holding this tiny little baby in his arms. Those same arms that had once held me when I was screaming in fear. I knew the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

Nothing made any sense to me and I was sure it had something to do with the fertility drugs. That was the only explanation for all of these silly mind games. My mind didn't make any sense because my body was going through so much changes. Plus that in the fact that my life just seemed like a roller-coaster right now.

I had found myself inside a baby store to avoid people. Instead of going to my classes and cheerleading practise I was here. I was in a store full of mummys and daddy's and huge bumps. The store its self was massive, it was like it had a-z on baby products. I really couldn't believe my eyes when I first stepped inside.

Elena might have gone out and bought baby items but that didn't mean I was going too. I would love to be going around this store picking up baby grows and dummies. But I didn't want to give myself that type of hope. Instead I had gone straight for the books. I wanted to take my time and read about pregnancy.

I don't think Elena actually realized how difficult it was to actually carry a baby to term. Human woman had a difficult time enough trying to keep their babies. But I was a vampire and my body wasn't like them. There were so many more dangers that any off spring of mine would have to face daily.

Klaus might have thought be scared me off the idea of me getting pregnant. With his claim that Tyler's blood was his blood therefore Tyler and my baby would be of his bloodline too. Should I ever become pregnant I would never let Klaus near my baby. My baby would be a good person and he or she would grow up knowing they were a Forbes and a Lockwood.

I gazed around and the books on babies and pregnancy before me and couldn't seem to focus on any of them. I wondered if Klaus had thought about what I had said to him. Even if he did why did I care so much? Maybe I was worried if he did try and become a father. What would any child of his be like? Evil breeds evil.

Everything was just so twisted in my mind. I remember back when I expressed to Stefan that maybe deep down Klaus might not be the bad guy. We've all done things we are disgusted and some things we will never forgive or forget. But we reminded Klaus of how evil he was every single day. Klaus had never reminded me once of the horrible things I have done.

So I went around forgiving my friends and trying to block out the reality of how many people Stefan and Damon have killed over the past two hundred years. Yet I couldn't bring myself to even think outside the box when it came to Klaus. Maybe the only reason I thought about Klaus lately was because he was the only one who knew about my secret.

Why hadn't be tried harder to know more information? Granted he had the book now that could tell him everything he wanted to know about. But he didn't want to know more about me and why I wanted to get pregnant. Maybe he wasn't as in love with me as I thought he was. I mean after all he hardly knew me. So maybe finding out that I wanted a baby had finally pushed him away for good.

I brushed my fingers across the spine of the books and paused when I came across a book on fatherhood. Why must I come across this book at this time? Was I trying to make myself go mad with thinking about Klaus and my ridiculous father statement? I was going mad I must be.

Klaus didn't want to be a father. He had the worst father in the world.

"Oh my god" I whispered

How could I have been so stupid? Saying that to Klaus must have been like poking a bear in a cage. Klaus had a terrible father. He probably had the worst father I've ever heard about. Michael hated Klaus because he wasn't his real son. He made Klaus feel like he was worthless. Elena had told me the stories of the Mickelson family and their troubles.

I knew I couldn't take back what I said now. It was too late. It made me realize how reckless I had been behaving lately. Maybe it was because Tyler was gone and he seemed to make my world make sense. Now I was all alone here and I needed him. And if my plan was ever going to work then I was really going to need to see him again.

I drummed my fingers lazily on the book on fatherhood and tried not to think about the look on Klaus's face when I said about him becoming a father. He looked at me like I had just switched on the lights and he could see again. Why did I have to tell him that? I felt awful but confused at the same time.

If Klaus didn't want to be a father but was curious as to the study of vampire off springs. Then why had he looked at me like that? Would Klaus actually consider fatherhood? The big bad hybrid could actually try and become a dad? Thinking of Klaus with a child was no longer an odd thought but a curious one.

Klaus had the worst father in the world. And if I was right then he never knew his real father. His real father had an affair with Esther and gotten her pregnant in the process. So if Klaus never knew his dad and had grown up with Mickel. Then he must have had a very ill look on fatherhood.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

With Rebekah and Kol away from the house at their little high school. And with Elijah off doing whatever it was he was off doing. I decided to get out of the house for a little while. I needed some air and time to think. Living with all three of my siblings at the same time was never easy. It was probably the reason I kept them all in coffins for time to time.

Whenever I had gotten a second alone this week I had been reading over the book Caroline had given to me. The book its self was hard to read. The person's writing was dreadful and small. But I read it none the less with care. I wanted to make sure I knew all the information about this little experiment.

Caroline must have been crazy to think she could become pregnant. Especially with that idiot boy Tyler, he was not a man he was barely a good enough hybrid. There was no chance in hell he would give her what she needed. Caroline wanted to have a child and I was taking it upon myself to give her that child.

I don't know why I wanted to do this for her. Probably because deep down I knew I was in love with her. But then again there was just the raw animal part of me that just wanted to sleep with her. Caroline was a beautiful girl and I wanted her more than I've wanted anything in this life or any other.

Sometimes I would find myself just wanting to steal a look at her. She was everything a woman should be and she wasn't afraid to show it. I loved that she hated me with a passion and I loved the lingering memory of our little kiss. Caroline was incredibly sexy and smart too. That is why she turned me on so much. She was an angel and I was sure as hell the devil.

This week I had thought of nothing else but her and what was planning to do. From what I read it was going to be extremely difficult for her to have a child. The chances of her becoming pregnant were one in a million and she knew that already. Caroline had been taking fertility drugs to increase her and Tyler's chances of having a baby.

But unknown to her I had switched her pills for painkillers. So when she swallowed each of her pills and laid in the arms of Tyler thinking everything was going to work...sadly she'd be waiting a very long time. Caroline didn't need to take drugs, she had birthing hips if ever I had seen any in my life.

Elena Gilbert on the other hand was a sad excuse for a woman. I was angry about her and her little witch not allowing Caroline to be part of their little experiment to begin with. But I enjoyed Caroline being a rebel and doing it anyway. She didn't seem to notice how much a like we really were.

If I got the chance to get Caroline pregnant myself then it would work. The books says that if a vampire and a hybrid tried then it was a possibility. I was a hybrid and one of the first men on this earth. I was an original vampire and I was all man. Katherine Pierce could certainty tell a few stories about the nights she spent in my chambers.

Sooner or later Caroline would realize that Tyler wasn't going to be able to give her what she wanted. I was going to help Caroline conceive a child and she would keep it. Not because it would be her only chance of being a mother. But because she would feel that child growing inside of her and she would feel the blood of a champion growing.

The idea of Caroline Forbes choosing to have my child brought a smile to face. She wanted a child and part of me wanted a child too. Caroline of course would not believe in such a statement. She would think I was lying to sleep with her and finally get her bed like I've wanted too since day one. She was a fool for thinking so very low of me.

I didn't ask to be a vampire and if I had the chance to go back and stop it. Part of me would like to believe I would. Drinking that village girls blood that night had been the night my dreams of having a family of my own were dashed. My siblings were my family and I had clung to them so tightly because they were my only family.

I brought my phone out from inside of my pocket and began searching for Caroline's number. I needed to talk to her and I wanted to see her.

"What!" she answered

"I'm touched you must have been on caller ID" I smirked

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I know what you want. Tell me is Tyler knocked you up yet?"

"Go to hell"

"Why do you need some company down there? I hear it in your voice love. That desperation, you want it but you can't and when you think of that baby you wish you didn't. Right?"

"My thoughts are none of your business"

"I want to see you. Talk to you face to face"

"No way"

"Alright fine. I'll just head over to Elena's house and ask her if she wants my help instead"

"You're disgusting" she hissed

"I want you" I stopped in my own tracks and listened to Caroline breathing heavily on the other line

"Stay away from my friends"

"You haven't got any friends. And you need me. Caroline"

"I don't need your help and I don't want it"

"You want a child"

"I want you to leave me alone"

_Being alone. They say a person either has what it takes or they don't. I'd like to believe that I could do things alone if I had too. I knew my friends would one day so their own way and I would go mine. And possibly I would spend eternity just myself. But that didn't have to be a bad thing. After all there are those of us who prefer to be alone..._

"You know I can give you a baby Caroline. I can get you pregnant"

"I hate you"

I smirked "Why don't you just think it over? Think of that baby. Our daughter...our son" I said

Caroline ended the call.

_...Because when we are alone...well that's when the real mystery starts._


	12. The Phone Conversation

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Thirteen - The Phone Conversation**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Pregnancy. They say you shouldn't become a mother until you know you are ready. They say fathers will never feel the protective instinct as strongly as the mother. Yes from the second pregnancy is an opinion in life we are warned of the bad. But what of those who only wish to see the good? _

Since my mum was still on shift at the station I decided to take advantage of the free time I had been given. I had brought the baby books I had bought from the store into my bedroom and hidden them inside my wardrobe. Hidden beside them was the pregnancy test I hoped to try soon enough.

I was going to sit on my bed and read the books I had bought. I wasn't going to allow myself to think back to my phone call from Klaus this afternoon. His claims to know what I wanted to do with my body and my off spring. He didn't know me and I hated that he pretended too.

Klaus was never going to be the father of any children of mine. There wasn't even a baby so I didn't even understand why I was driving myself crazy about all of this. Klaus had to stop thinking he had a say in everything I did in life. He wasn't my boyfriend and I was his sired pet.

I chose my choice and my choice was to stay away from Klaus. I loved Tyler and nothing Klaus did or said could ever change that. Tyler would be home soon and he would be with me. Klaus would be a memory soon forgotten and I would go on to spend my eternity with the man I loved.

I wasn't going to take part in these little mind games with him anymore. I should have known by the way he took such an interest in getting Bonnie's book that he wanted to play a part in this. Klaus wanted to make sure he played a part in history. Being the first hybrid to walk the earth wasn't cool enough anymore.

Klaus was insane to think I would sleep with him in order to get myself pregnant. I would never let Klaus near me again. I had made the mistake in the past and I would have to live with what I had done. But the difference between Klaus and I was I learned from my mistakes.

He must have thought he was this big man for knowing my little secret. That's why he was so sure he was the only one who could possibly get me pregnant. He knew that if I told Tyler then he might have doubts. He knew I hated keeping this secret and he was trying to give me an out. Disgustingly by giving me an in.

Maybe me not thinking about him wasn't the way to go about this. Maybe now was the time to show the big bad Klaus that I was not going to be pushed around. He was always demanding answers. Well now it was my turn to ask the questions.

I picked up my cell phone from my nightstand and dialled the last callers number and waited impatiently. My butt had completely gone to jelly and I had been sitting with my legs crossed now giving myself pins and needles when I made even the smallest of movements.

"Do you want to know what I just discovered?" Klaus answered the phone with a question

Why did he always get to ask the questions? I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked not caring what he was talking about

"Crackers stop that nasty morning sickness"

How did he know that? Don't fall for his stupid tricks! He is probably just playing with you. Klaus isn't going to be sitting in that big mansion reading pregnancy books. I'm the one in control.

"Change the record" I told him

"Have you thought of any names yet Caroline?"

"What?"

"Nik's a good name"

"Oh so not only are you naming a baby that doesn't even exist. You are assuming it will be a boy too"

"Course it will be a boy. A first born of a Mickelson is always a boy"

Why in that moment did I have to look down at my baby book and see a picture of a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket? Was this just the worst day ever? Why was this happening to me?

"He's going to be an amazing boy. Imagine what he will be like"

"I'm trying to block that image from my mind" I steered

"You know what I'm planning" Klaus said his voice suddenly sounding more serious and more like him

I fell silent

"And I know what you would try to do to avoid it"

If a chance in hell Klaus got me pregnant against my will then sure as hell I would get think of ending the pregnancy. Why would I want to bring a baby with his blood into this world?

"But despite what you may think of me sweetheart. He would still be your son"

That bold statement stopped my train of thought. And I couldn't focus on anything but Klaus's voice in that moment.

"And if the time ever did come. I believe despite it all. You would want him to live"

"To be reminder of you?" I asked

"You feel something for me Caroline. You feel the tiniest bit of lust in your heart and you won't admit to it. You feel more than you will ever admit too"

"You're wrong"

"You won't cut me out of this Caroline. You don't want too"

"I called you to straighten this out once and for all" I told him

When Klaus didn't reply my confidence fell like snow to the ground.

"But you won't hear a single word I say. You've already decided"

_Pregnancy. They say you shouldn't become a mother until you know you are ready. They say fathers will never feel the protective instinct as strongly as the mother. Yes from the second pregnancy is an opinion in life we are warned of the bad. But what of those who only wish to see the good..._

"I want a child"

"You want to be a father?" I asked him

"Yes" Klaus replied a few moments later

"Then go find some other vampire willing to sleep with you. I'm not giving into your demands. I'm not some breeding machine"

"No. But you will be the mother of my child"

Klaus ended the call

_...Well those people are the ones born to be parents._


	13. Communication of the Soul

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter Thirteen - Communication of the Soul**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Women's magazines tell us that we have to get out there to meet Mr Right. That the new lip-gloss just on the shelf is to grantee us a kiss after our first date. Or a certain dress will hide that weight on the old love handles we haven't be able to shift since Christmas. We're told we have to make the first move on most things because we're women. But what of those women who decided to take the back seat for once? What of those women who choose to believe the right man will find them instead?

It was a bad idea for me to purchase so many different kinds of baby books. Most of them had told me that I would need to cut back on everything I did in a normal day. Then the other half told me that burning calories and keeping my heartbeat high was good for pregnancy. I didn't know which books to stick with, and it wasn't as if I could go around asking my friends for their opinions.

Despite what some of the books had warned me about. I had decided to go for a gentle jog this morning around the town. It was a sunny day and I wanted to take advantage of that. Besides I needed to get out of the house for a little while and get some fresh air. I had been cooked up inside for the entire weekend.

I had called my school this morning and lied about having a dentist appointment. They had believed me since I had never ditched in the past and was a good student in their eyes. If only I had the nerve to call up and tell them I had better things to do with my eternity. Or maybe just calling them and telling them I was trying to become pregnant and didn't have time for English class.

Either way it didn't really matter what I told them. I knew I would go back to school at some point this week. I would have to face Bonnie and Elena at some point anyway. Neither of them had been in contact with me for almost two weeks now and I was starting to feel like a complete out cast. So if they were this childish that they were going to go on with this insane plan then that was up to them.

It wasn't my job as an outcast to tell them what not to do. If they had any respect for me and my thoughts then one of both of them would have tried to contacted me by now. It was just then the idea that they were too busy with their Mickal plans. And lets not forget Elena's plan to become pregnant too. Knowing Elena's luck she would probably become pregnant on her very first try.

I knew it was wrong of me to be jealous of Elena. But sometimes you just had to feel jealous in order to get it out of you system. I hadn't been jealous of her in so long now. I thought that feeling was gone forever. Yet here it was cutting me like a knife. She was always the first to get everything and I was always the last to know what was going on.

It had been two weeks since my first try with Tyler. I planned on using my first pregnancy test this morning. I knew it was a chance in a million but I wanted to try anyway. Because if I was pregnant then I wouldn't go for my jog as planned. I would be too busy jumping for joy instead.

But then again maybe I shouldn't be taking a pregnancy test this early on. If I did then maybe it would just fill me with disappointment if it came up negative. I didn't want to have a negative look on this at such an early stage. Besides Tyler and I had only tried once so maybe it was majorly too soon.

I had my hair tied up in a pony tail with my bangs hanging down by themselves. My hair wasn't messy just curly. I had decided to go with a pair of three short length black trousers. And a white tank top that clung tightly to my curves. I just needed to go outside and run until my legs felt like jelly. A little escape from my reality would do me a world of good.

I picked up my ipod up off my nightstand and plugged in my headset. I had an album I had created for when I was out running. It was full of my classic favourites and would help me on my trip. I locked the door behind me when I left and slipped the key into the letter box so I wouldn't have to carry it around with me.

I took off down the street and headed for the town square.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

My siblings and I were in town clothes shopping. It was my birthday today and my brother Kol was throwing me a party at the house. I would have gone with formal attire as would my other brother Elijah. But sadly Kol wanted it to be casual and what I wanted held no meaning what so ever.

Kol had arranged everything ahead of time to my surprise. He had made arrangements for catering staff and entertainment. He was actually keeping on top of things for once. Probably because he knew a party meant warm bodies for the taking. He was more a party animal and that wasn't good.

Rebekah had left us as soon as I pulled into the town square. Apparently spending time with shoes when she could be spending time with us would be a much better use of her time. So while she was off with one of my credit cards my brothers and I were shopping for our party attire.

Elijah had been the first one to hand me my birthday gift from him. It was a book I had enjoyed back in the eighteenth century. Elijah had managed to track down a copy of the original. Kol had given me a shirt that would never wear. And Rebekah had given me a new black beaded necklace which I was wearing a long with my others today.

Kol was in the changing room trying on a navy shirt that made him look ridiculous. While Elijah was off browsing the suits, I was going through the store hunting for a new shirt to wear for tonight. I planned on purchasing a black suit so I needed to find a shirt that would suit. Mystic Falls wasn't exactly Manhattan so fashion here wasn't exactly the thing.

I reached and picked up a black shirt off the rack and began to look it over. A noise coming from across the room at the counter caught my attention. The over tanned blonde girl behind the counter was goggling over the customer in front of her who was holding a baby in his arms. The baby was giggling at the attention and it stung me like a bee.

"Our little brother is in need of advice when it comes to shirts" I heard Elijah say from somewhere behind me.

How could I not bring myself to focus on anything but this child? This little creature in the arms of someone I didn't know had suddenly stopped my world. Why were babies in my every thought suddenly? It was as if I could think of nothing else but my very own off spring. Caroline would make an excellent mother to any child. And if she had the chance to become pregnant then she should get what she wants.

"Nicklaus you seem distracted"

"I heard you brother I just don't know how to comment" I explained

"Yes Kol has been tricky today"

"Kol is always tricky. Maybe it is just the day that is bothering me"

"Yes the weather is rather overwhelming. Even as an immortal I find my skin rather burnt by the sudden heat"

I wasn't talking about the weather at all. I meant the fact that I couldn't enjoy my birthday because I missed Caroline. The girl who didn't even want to talk to me was the girl I actually missed. I cared about Caroline and she wasn't blind she could see it. Everyone who knew me knew of my feelings for her. My own siblings knew and yet they didn't see my misery today.

"You do not wish to celebrate today? Do you brother?"

"Another birthday? I've already had so many of them. What is going to make this one any different?" I asked him

"It is your first birthday as a hybrid. Surely that must hold some meaning"

I wanted to get out my mood and try and enjoy another day of being the most powerful creature of the planet. Yet not seeing Caroline for so long and sharing only phone conversations with her wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see her and I wanted it more than my stupid party tonight.

"Tell me brother, since Kol hasn't informed of our guest list why don't you tell me"

"Kol has chosen not to invite the Salvatore brothers. He did not enjoy their presence at his welcome home party. He hasn't invited Elena Gilbert either, he doesn't hold the girl to great regard"

"No you're the only one who does" I told him

"Other than them I have no idea about the other guests. Kol has many of them and with the amount of alcohol he has order I'm sure the house will be full of them"

I looked over Elijah's shoulder then and he too turned around to see behind him. Kol came out wearing the shirt we didn't like on the hanger and now didn't like upon his shoulders. Kol smirked and nodded only to be replied with the shaking of our heads in disapproval.

"Clearly neither of you knows good fashion"

"Clearly you have gone blind" Elijah shot back at him

Kol scoffed and headed back into the changing room.

"Are you almost ready?" I asked Elijah

I hung the black shirt over my arm and over the black suit I had picked up along the way.

"Yes. I'll find a shirt with Kol and meet you outside"

I pulled up my sleeve and looked down at my watch. It was getting late in the afternoon.

"I'll go and see what is holding up Rebekah" I told Elijah

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Everyone was hanging around the town square when I jogged into it. People were outside the grill having lunch. Others were laying on the grass of the town square enjoying the sunshine. There was even an ice cream truck with a load of kids standing waiting for a tasty cold treat.

I stopped to catch my breath and change the song playing on my ipod. I hadn't even stopped for a second when I clocked eyes on Klaus across the street. For some childish reason I couldn't explain I hid behind a tree. I couldn't believe I was actually hiding behind a tree. I was a vampire and I was hiding from him!

I peeked my head out from behind the tree to look to see if it was clear. Klaus was walking with his brother Elijah. Elijah was carrying bags with him and had suit bags hanging over his shoulder too.

They were laughing together until suddenly Klaus stopped in his tracks. I breath caught in my chest thinking he had smelt me or something. But Klaus left Elijah and ran out onto the road towards a small girl I hadn't even notice. She was picking up her ball off the road and there was a car backing up behind her.

Klaus picked the little girl up just as the driver came to a sudden stop. I watched Klaus who held the girl in his arms until he got her to the other side of the street. He was so close to me now I could hear his breathing from this distance.

A little boy a few years older than the girl came running from the ice cream truck just as Klaus was settling her down on the grass with her big red ball. I focused on them all and began to listen to the conversation.

"She knows to stay off the street. My mum is the grill she told me to keep an eye on her" the panicked little boy said to Klaus.

"Well you did your best. Plus she is fine. Aren't you sweetheart?" Klaus asked the little girl who was looking up at him holding her ball

"Oh she can't hear you. She's deaf" the boy explained to Klaus

I felt terrible for the little girl and to my surprise so did Klaus. He looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. I watched him as he bent down to her level. My jaw dropped slightly as he began moving his hands around in a way I couldn't understand.

"That is a very big ball" Klaus said to the little girl.

The little girl laughed and handed it to him. Klaus took the ball and spun it around on one of his fingers making the little girl clap her hands together in response.

Klaus settled the ball down to her feet then.

"That is a very pretty dress" Klaus said and explained through what I figured was sign language

"If you want to keep that dress nice and pretty. Then its best to stay away from those big dirty cars" Klaus explained next

I watched the little girl nod. Klaus lifted the ball up and handed it to her. The little girl kissed Klaus on the cheek making me smile. She took her brothers hand and they went off together. I kept my attention on Klaus who was watching them as they walked away.

I looked over to Elijah was still standing where Klaus had left him. He was staring at Klaus with his lip slightly curved up. This must have been one of those rare moments where you saw the human in Klaus. Elijah and I were lucky to see it happening right in front of us.

Klaus walked back across the street to Elijah at the same time Rebekah came out from the store behind them both carrying more bags then she could manage. I turned around in an attempt to avoid them by heading back in the direction I had came.

I jumped back slightly when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going" I hissed and then wished I hadn't.

"Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls" Kol said to me.

I took a step back and Kol watched me seeing the fear he held over me.

"Oh don't look so scared I'm not going to kill you"

"Well that's new" I said

"Why would I want to kill you? You've done nothing to piss me off"

"I'll have to work on that then"

Kol smirked

I attempted to move around him but Kol stepped in front of me.

"Do you have plans for this evening? Because unlike your little mates. I actually want you to be at the party tonight"

"Party? What party?" I asked

"It's Nik's birthday. I thought you would have known that. Aren't you two?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"No" I hissed

"Alright. Well - come tonight to the party. Its at our house and Nik would be very happy to see you. He's not been his usual happy self for days"

"Klaus. Depressed?"

"I know its strange. I think he needs to rip off a few heads. That's what I would suggest. But instead I'm settling for getting him drunk and partying with some very beautiful women"

"Well it sounds like I'll have to pass on that. Its not really my scene"

"Then what is your scene? Don't you drink?"

"I drink but I don't want to drink with your brother"

"Come on you already turned him down once before"

I had to refresh my memory to that night. Kol and Klaus offering me a drink and conversation at the grill. I wouldn't have sat with them that night anyway even if I could. And now I wasn't going to take my chance again.

"Still I'll pass"

"Don't be a spoil sport love"

"Why would I want to drink with him? He wants me dead and my friends"

"Oh love your right about the him wanting you part"

I rolled my eyes

"Give him a chance. Or just come for a drink and a dance. I happen to be very lit on my feet"

My lips curved up slightly but I didn't smile.

"Alright - well I tried to convince you. If you change your mind. It's casual attire and it starts at eight"

"I won't change my mind"

"Uh huh" Kol smirked as he walked past me

I didn't bother to watch where Kol was heading. I took off jogging back the way I had came before. I had no idea it was Klaus's birthday and I didn't care anyway. He wanted me to have his son and I didn't. I was going to that party tonight.

I looked over to the picnic tables as I jogged past them. There was the same little girl with her brother eating an ice lolly. Klaus had saved her, he had gone out of his way to save an innocent child. Why had he done that? Klaus wasn't that selfless and we both knew it.

_Women's magazines tell us that we have to get out there to meet Mr Right. That the new lip-gloss just on the shelf is to grantee us a kiss after our first date. Or a certain dress will hide that weight on the old love handles we haven't be able to shift since Christmas. We're told we have to make the first move on most things because we're women. But what of those women who decided to take the back seat for once? What of those women who choose to believe the right man will find them instead..._

He had taken the news that the little girl was deaf just like I did. He felt bad for her and it showed on his face. But he spoke to her anyway. He communicated with her and it was sweet of him to do so.

But him doing a selfless act didn't mean I had to go and wish him a happy birthday. Did it?

_...These are the women who are already loved. They just don't know how much. _


	14. These Drops of Jupiter

**Baby Mickelson**

**Chapter Fourteen - These Drops of Jupiter**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_When we start something new we never really think about the end effect. Something that seems new and exciting blinds us to the actual reality of things. We don't see the bad because we focus on the good. Its in our nature as human beings to take in the good and keep out the bad. So what happens when we reach the end? Do we wish we could go back and start all over again? That we could change our path someway along the way and change the end effect? Or do we accept the things we can't change? _

The bathroom was covered in steam from my bath. The water was warm and it was keeping me warm inside and out. I had ran my bath when I came back in from my jog. I had been inside the tub for almost an hour now and I couldn't seem to get myself out. In the past a warm bath would always make me feel better. But right now I felt empty and very alone.

I didn't want to use the pregnancy test that I had bought until I was sure. Part of me wanted so desperately to be pregnant. But the test was negative. I wasn't pregnant and I felt like a complete idiot for thinking I was. I knew the odds were against me but even in the darkest of shadows there is always some hope. I just wanted that little bit of hope to find me. But it hadn't and I didn't have my baby.

I wanted so badly to be pregnant. I never knew how much I wanted children until I was told it was impossible for me to have them. Ever since I was told being a vampire meant I couldn't have babies I've secretly thought about them. I've thought about them when I made myself breakfast in the morning and when I was hanging out with my friends. I thought about being a mother a lot more than I wanted too.

Tyler was still out of town and I needed him now more than ever. I knew what a horrible person I was for not telling him about all of this. I had even been with him and not used any protection. So if I told him, I would have to confess to him that I've already tried to get pregnant. But with everything going on with Klaus right now I don't know who Tyler would be most angry at.

Why suddenly did Klaus play a role in my life? Why couldn't he just stay the guy whom I saw rarely and had tiny conversations with? Why did he have to get involved in my life? He wasn't my boyfriend and I didn't feel anything for him. Sure we had kissed but I live with the guilt of that kiss every single moment. So if he thought a kiss between us meant we were capable of having a baby together then he thought wrong. I was not going to give myself to him.

The pregnancy test was still in my hand. I had kept it locked tightly against my palm as I stepped into the bath. For over an hour I had been staring at that little sign that told me I wasn't pregnant. And I had been in this water thinking about nothing else but this one little object. This stupid test that reminded me I was a vampire.

I hissed and threw the pregnancy test across the room smacking it against the wall. It dropped to the floor and I lowered myself back down under the water. I brought my hands up from my hips and rested them on the bottom of my stomach. Why couldn't I just be pregnant? I would protect my baby every moment. I would eat well and I would keep out of danger.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself just to stop thinking about the test. I closed my eyes and thought of Klaus and what he kept repeating to me over and over again. Klaus was so sure that he was capable of making me pregnant. And maybe he was because he was an orginial and the first ever hybrid. But that didn't mean he deserved to be the father of my child.

Klaus wanted to be a dad and he had told me that himself. I didn't know why suddenly he wanted to be a dad and not knowing why was making me very curious. I knew I wasn't any better considering how quickly I had been moving to speed along me becoming pregnant. Neither of us were any better than the other.

But the fact that Klaus kept inciting that he was going to get me pregnant was driving me crazy. Would he try to force himself on me? Klaus had done so many bad things, I didn't know if rape was in him or not. The truth was I didn't know much about Klaus at all. And whatever I did know I didn't like. Klaus saying all these things about me being the mother of his child was making me insecure.

I brushed my hands across my stomach and decided to switch off my bad thoughts just for five seconds. Five little seconds to allow myself just to live in a world free of bad thoughts.

Maybe Klaus was saying all of this because he really was that confident we could have a baby together. Klaus would be the best hybrid if you were thinking about this like a researcher. He was thee original hybrid and therefore his bloodline was the strongest. And Klaus did have Bonnie's book so the chances are he had read it and was thinking the same thing.

In some crazy world if I did try this with Klaus then what would that even be like? To be physically pregnant with Klaus Mickelsons baby? Knowing his blood and mine were running through that babies veins? Knowing the baby that grows in me might have his smile or his charm? And what if I miscarried? If something went wrong Klaus would blame me for it. The baby had a hard enough chance at surviving as it was.

I opened my eyes and came back to my reality. The reality was I loved Tyler and needed to tell him about what was happening. And possible go to the farm to stay with him until all this cleared over. I needed an escape from thinking about babies and I needed it right now. The bath wasn't working though and I hated that since it was my only idea of an escape.

I could rebel out and actually go to Klaus's birthday party. I had after all been invited by Kol and it was rude to turn down an invitation. I laughed thinking of the idea of me at that party. I wouldn't even have a gift for the birthday boy. How does one go around shopping for a birthday boy older than sin? Klaus didn't deserve anything from me. But...he did give me a bracelet on my birthday.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

There is a small river that flows down from my house. I found myself there alone while the party plans were being arranged inside the house. I needed some time away from all the noise everyone was making. Even the sound of the women flirting with Kol was starting to get on my nerves. Today just didn't seem like my birthday, it felt like any other day and that wasn't really thrilling either. I had saved the life of a child today from being hit by a car.

I had learned sign language a few years earlier and today it had come in some use. I don't know why I had even bothered to save the little girls life in the first place. She was a stranger to me and saving her life wouldn't bring any advantage to me. And yet I had risked my own skin by running onto the road and saving her from certain death. Discovering that the little girl was deaf touched something inside of me. I didn't need to talk to her or warn her about wondering off on to the road. Yet a part of me told me to so despite my better judgment.

I didn't want a stupid birthday party. I didn't want to be reminded of how old I was. I knew how old I was and pretending to be some stupid human age was just a headache to me. I wanted to escape and this was the only place I could think. Even from here though I could hear the sound of people buzzing about inside the house. I thought of maybe going for a walk. There was a forest right behind the house and it would give me something to do until the guests arrived.

"Nicklaus"

I turned around to find Elijah standing behind me. He gave me a smile before joining my side as I looked back to the river.

"Something tells me you are troubled"

"I've got a headache. I'm an old man now"

Elijah sniggered and padded my shoulder making me smirk in response.

"You haven't seen Miss Forbes in a while. Have you?" Elijah quizzed

I shrugged and kept my focus straight ahead. Meeting my brothers eyes now would mean I wished to discuss Caroline further. And Elijah and I had never done that before. Elijah knew me better than all my siblings. Even more so than our sister. Elijah and I seemed to have a bond of love and hate but mostly love when it came to our family. We loved as brothers always and forever.

"You know I can't remember any birthdays of mine from our human days" I confessed

"Nor I"

"Stupid little days now meant so much back then. Excitement was the feeling and now the feeling is nothing but misery"

"Nicklaus if you do not wish to have a party – then I can cancel any and all arrangements"

"Don't cancel anything. I'm sure when the music hits and I find a bottle strong enough to knock me out – I'll be happy"

"Not a fan of birthdays"

I smiled "No Elijah, I'm just not a fan of a Kol party" I told him.

"What would you rather be doing then?"

"Anything else" I joked

"Maybe a good book would take away your troubles"

"Yes I will enjoy my book. It was a good gift. Must have taken you a while to track it down"

"Yes it did. But that is not the book to which I was referring"

My eyes tighten and I looked over my shoulder to Elijah who turned his head to look right back at me. He had found Bonnie Bennett's book in my room.

"I don't know what to be more angry at, the fact you've been in my room or that you touched my belongings"

"Property of which does not belong to you in the first place Nicklaus"

"And who does it belong too?" I challenged

"A few days ago Kol and I were in The Grill. Nothing special about it we were simply grabbing some coffee. I overheard a certain conversation between Bonnie Bennett and the lovely Elena. Bonnie kept going on about losing a book. And when she described the book to Elena to see if she had left it at the Gilberts. I remembered seeing a book quiet like it on your nightstand"

"And what about this book? Did you read it?"

"I know you have. But reading that book doesn't explain your mood"

"Oh I think my mood is the last thing up for discussion right now"

Elijah nodded "I read the book and understand the study. But if you think getting one of your hybrids to impregnate Elena then its a fools error" he expressed

I took a step back then

"I know you must believe there is a chance the blood of the child will be the blood you need to create more hybrids. But the study its self has its uncertainties. The chances of her even conceiving are slim"

"Why must everyone jump to that doppelganger? Why must everything be about her?" I asked

"Why else would you steal such a book?"

"Because-"

"Nik!"

I turned around to find Kol waving me to come back to the house. I looked back to Elijah who was awaiting my answer. But how could I explain it this to him when I didn't even understand it myself. How could I explain I wanted to be a father? That I wanted to have my own family with Caroline. I didn't know her and she didn't know me. But I would spend eternity getting to know everything I didn't know already. I knew the curves of her face and the way her eyes looked in the sunlight. I didn't know what kind of food she liked or if she ever had a pet. But I knew I loved that stubborn girl. So much that it killed me because she wanted something Tyler was never going to be able to give her. She wanted a child and I wanted a child. It was so simple yet so bloody difficult.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down down!_

The music was loud even from outside the Mickelson house that night. I don't know what had convinced me to come here but I was here. I had driven across town to come to this party. I was going to get very drunk and forget about pregnancy and babies. I needed to have a little bit of fun and forget about my friends not talking to me and my life not making any sense to me.

_You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down down. Flo Rida'_

I locked the car behind me and walked up to the already front door of the Mickelson house. There were fairy lights hanging from the second floor windows and covering the wall all the way down. There were people waiting at the door with trays of champaign. I smiled and took one from the tray and took one long sip downing it in once. I placed it back down on the tray and walked further into the lobby.

The stair banister was covered in white fairy lights and white and silver balloons were covering the walls and stair steps. There were waitresses walking around with trays of drinks and food. I licked my lips when I saw a tray of shrimp going past. Then there was another going around with white and dark chocolate covered strawberries. Clearly the Mickelson's had gone all out as always. I was just thrilled I was wearing something that didn't make me sweat as much this time.

Since Kol had informed me earlier that day that the attire was casual I stuck with that. I was wearing black skinny jeans with black bump heels to match. And a white asymmetric cut out backless vest. I had decided to make myself feel better by making the extra effort in dolling myself up for the party. I had re-curled all my hair after I got out of the bath. I used a new muse so there was lots of volume to it tonight. I also used these new smoky eye false eyelashes that I had been meaning to try on forever.

I decided to head upstairs and dump my coat in one of the bedrooms. I wanted to dance tonight and I wasn't going to be getting my groove on while I was still wearing it. I headed upstairs and said a friendly hello to the people I met along the way. The house was packed with guests and it looked like it was going to be a big event. I wondered if any of the originals had spotted my presence yet. They would notice soon enough when I started drinking all their booze.

I walked up to the half opened door at the end of the hallway since it was the only open one I could find. Plus there was a light shining from inside the room. Someone was in here or this really was the place for coats. Either way I was going in. My jaw literally dropped as I took a peek inside the room. It was huge! And above all it had the biggest bed I've ever seen! I've seen Damon Salvatores bed and that was big. But this one was massive.

"Who lives here? The three bears?" I said to myself

"Until they couldn't pay their rent"

I turned around to find Klaus standing at the other side of the room. He was staring right back at me and I immediately wanted to run away and hide. I hadn't even been at the party for more than five minutes. And here I was in a bedroom alone with Klaus.

He looked great which I hated in that moment. He was wearing a black suit and shirt that made him look very tall and dashing. Why must be always look so god damn perfect? Doesn't he ever have one bad hair day? Why did he have to look this good right now? And above all his aftershave was very welcoming and I was a vampire so he smelt twice as good.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

Klaus smirked "Last time I checked love, this was my bedroom" he explained

I looked around to the furniture and found it to be beautiful and very pricey looking too. Like he had collected it through the years and it all seemed to work well together when in the same room. His bedroom...I was in Klaus's bedroom.

"I'm not really here" I explained to him

Klaus shook his head slightly confused

"I mean I'm here but I'm not here for you. I'm here for your drink and the food"

"That makes two of us"

"Well you have to be here. Its your big birthday. How old are you anyway?"

"You are as young as you feel"

"You must be feeling pretty old then huh" I laughed

"You seem drunk"

"And you seem old"

Klaus smiled making me smile back

"What are you doing?" Klaus walked towards me

"Oh what? You think I'm up here looking for you?"

"I meant with your coat sweetheart" Klaus lifted it from around my arm then

"I was looking for the coat room"

"That would be in brothers bedroom. Kol likes to take the girl guests to his room, strangely they walk out with a smile on their face but still wearing their coats"

I watched Klaus as he hung my coat on a wooden hanger on the door which looked like it might be his closet.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked breaking the silence

"I was downstairs. Now I'm upstairs"

"Hey its your party you can cry if you want too" I joked trying to ease the tension

Klaus smiled

"Well I plan to get drunk. Even if the birthday boy does not"

"I thought the birthday boy got whatever he wanted"

"Come near me I'll snap your neck" I warned him and smirked

"Actually love I was thinking maybe a dance. But clearly you've got other ideas"

"You're the one with the ideas. I'm just the one keeping her legs firmly shut"

"Well you must not want a child as much as I thought you did"

"I will get pregnant...someday"

"Oh someone isn't having much faith after all"

"I'm not pregnant" I blurted out

Klaus looked at me like I had lost my mind which I officially had at this point.

"Yip count your lucky stars Klaus. I'm not pregnant. I even took a test that told me so today. Its not Tyler who's the problem. I'm the problem. Elena should be the parent. Not me"

"Never took you for a quitter love"

"And I never took you for a father" I shot right back

"People can change"

"People can. But my dried by frozen inside womb. Will not change. I'm dead inside" I laughed so I wouldn't cry

"So you're just going to quit? Leave Elena to become a mother instead of you?"

"It wasn't a contest"

"No but it will be as painful when she is the one walking around with a child instead of you"

I shrugged "She'd make twice the mother I would" I told him

_When we start something new we never really think about the end effect. Something that seems new and exciting blinds us to the actual reality of things. We don't see the bad because we focus on the good. Its in our nature as human beings to take in the good and keep out the bad. So what happens when we reach the end? Do we wish we could go back and start all over again? That we could change our path someway along the way and change the end effect? Or do we accept the things we can't change..._

"You'd be a wonderful mother" Klaus said

Did he really just say that to me? Because it didn't sound like it was part of his plan. It sounded like an automatic response to me judging myself against Elena. Did he really just say that? Seriously?

"You just want in my pants" I turned around in my heels to head for the door

I was happy when Klaus didn't try to stop me. I turned around and looked over my shoulder at him.

"You're going to knock me up aren't you?" I asked

"Probably" Klaus nodded

_...We stop thinking all together. And remind ourselves that things might be bad. But they are going to feel pretty damn good._


	15. My Days With You

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Fifteen – My Days With You**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_They say when it comes to our heart we must always be careful. We must remember the thin line between lust and love. That one emotion that could last for five second or five years. We sometimes can't tell the difference at the time. We let our heart believe what it wants to believe in passionate moments. So what is the proper advice to give to these people trying to figure out what they are feeling? _

I returned back downstairs to the party, leaving the birthday boy still upstairs in his bedroom all alone. Klaus didn't seem like he wanted to celebrate his birthday much. And strange as it sounds I could relate to him. When I turned eighteen again I hated it. Knowing I was one year older but still frozen this way? Its difficult to explain but you just feel stuck.

I grabbed a glass of white wine from a drinks tray as I made my way into the grand hall. I smiled seeing the room had been decorated beautifully. There were white black and silver balloons, a huge birthday banner hanging from one side of the room to thee other wishing Klaus a happy birthday and there were golden streamers hanging down from the ceiling.

At the far end of the hall there was band and a DJ too. I guess Kol really had gone all out to make the party a night to remember. Kol and Klaus's other siblings must have been learning to live with each other now. After years apart I am sure it wasn't easy for them to be all together again.

"Miss Forbes"

I turned around to find Elijah standing behind me. He looked handsome in his suit but then again Elijah always looked his best. It was sort of nice to see a man take such pride in his appearance.

"Kol invited me" I told him

"I'm aware of that. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I've only been here for like five seconds. The party seems to be a big hit" I said

"Yes it does. My brother Kol made all the arrangements. I had other ideas for a party"

"New age party now your idea of a good time?" I asked and took a sip of wine

"Not at all. I can move with the times. I just hate not being able to hear myself think"

I laughed because Elijah had actually made a joke for once.

"If you dance too its not so loud. Ear plugs help too" I nodded

"Actually I believe the thing we need most is the guest of honour"

"Your brother doesn't seem very happy about his birthday"

"Yes well Klaus doesn't live by anyone's rules but his own. If he chooses not to come downstairs then that's up to him"

"So you've gone to all this trouble for nothing?"

"My brother does not seem to have the party spirit in him tonight"

"I think you should reminder him of all the work you and Kol have gone too"

"Perhaps" Elijah nodded

I felt a little bad for Elijah and Kol in that moment. They had done to all this trouble to make Klaus a party and he wasn't even coming downstairs?

"Where's the restroom?" I asked

"Uh its upstairs to your left"

I gave Elijah a smile before I headed back up the staircase. I downed another class in a few tries and left it sitting at the top of the stairs as I made my way back towards Klaus's bedroom. No doubt he would still be in there.

I opened up the door and found Klaus sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. Klaus looked over his shoulder towards me and immediately shut the book over.

"You suck" I told him and closed the door behind me.

Klaus put his hand up to his chest and pretended to be hurt by my comment.

"You are missing your birthday party"

"I'm well aware of that love"

"So get your butt down there and celebrate with your family"

"Celebrate what?" Klaus shrugged

I smiled "Celebrate your eternity" I told him

"Been doing that for centuries sweetheart. I'm not doing that tonight"

"Fair enough" I agreed and walked across the room until I was a few feet away from him

Klaus looked me up and down and I pretended not to notice.

"But when was the last time you spent your birthday with your family?" I asked him

Klaus scoffed and fell short for words as his face changed. He couldn't even remember the last time because it had been so long ago. He looked up at me knowing I had realized it for myself.

"You think they went to all that trouble for themselves?" I asked him

"Is the part where you try to convince me my family actually cares for me?"

"I wouldn't go that far" I joked making Klaus smirk

"So you came up here for the sake of my family?"

"No I came up here to make you move your ass and to stop you being such a brat"

Klaus rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

I sighed when he still refused to move.

"What if I told you...I bought you a gift"

Klaus laughed "I wouldn't move – I'd know better than that" he said

I bit my lower lip "I bought you something" I confessed

Klaus's eyes tighten as he studied mine. Probably trying to tell if I was lying to him or not. Which unknown to him I really wasn't. I had bought him a gift. Well not so much a gift...just a little something.

"And where is this gift?"

"In my car parked outside"

"You don't say"

"You're the human lie detector. Am I telling you the truth?" I asked

Klaus got up from the bed and walked towards me. His sweet scent was lingering in the air around me now. Why did he have to smell so good? Don't you just hate that? Even if you have a boyfriend and you just breathe in another guys scent. Its like we are nothing more than animals.

"You do have a record of misleading in the past sweetheart"

"I'm misleading? Says the man who is claiming the fruit of my womb" I joked

"Just telling you what you need to hear"

"Cut the act and go downstairs"

"And if I chose not?"

"Well...its not much of a birthday party without the guest of honour. So I guess I'll just head back home"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm educating you. I could see where you'd have trouble, considering you never listen"

"I listen" Klaus took a step closer to me

"Oh really?"

Klaus smiled

"Fine, if you listen then what have I be saying since I came back up here?"

"Basically that you want me downstairs. Where there is drinking, dancing and...I'm guessing cake"

I laughed and covered my mouth slightly making Klaus laugh in response. He loved that sometimes he could make me laugh.

I sighed

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Klaus asked

"That's none of your business"

"Alright. But tell me anyway"

I shook my head "Because I'm tired of being seen as the stubborn cheerleader I was before. I'm tired of being in on everything and not stepping out on my own for once" I confessed to him and myself

"No shame in that love" I met his eyes "You like being strong, ageless, fearless"

"I like being able to protect myself. Especially from those who seek harm" I took a step back from him then

"Is that what you think of me? Is that what you sense in me Caroline? Am I capable of harming you?"

"How else would you get me pregnant?"

"Well I'd thought that would be obvious"

"I would never cheat on Tyler. I love him and you know that. You might catch me off my guard from time to time. But I love Tyler. And you know that – that is why you want a child so much"

"You went to your doctor and he or she gave you those pills. You desperately want to feel a live growing inside of you. You said it yourself when you came up here. You're not pregnant"

Klaus took a step towards me again closing the gap between us. I didn't want too but I looked him right in the eye.

"And when you told me that it was like you were taking a bullet. You told me because I'm the only person who knows. You might hate me love. But there is a trust"

"You want to make a baby formed on a trust?"

"No" Klaus placed both his hands on my upper arms

"I want to give you what you want. You don't want jewellery, paintings or ball gowns. But you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want a baby"

"I don't want your baby" I told him

"The hate you have in your heart for me is getting smaller. It won't be there much longer. And that my love. That's something we both know"

Klaus dropped his arms

"The only thing we are both agreeing on is that any baby would only be your own personal revenge on Tyler. You have to stop talking like this with me"

I took a step away from him again "I told you. If you really want to be a father...then go out there and meet someone" I told him

"I want you Caroline. I want to kiss you again. I want to show you this world and take Tyler out of it. And I want to give you a child"

"Stop"

"You don't believe me when I speak of such things. But if you could let yourself believe for even a second. That just one try...that just one night could give you that baby. You wouldn't want to even try?"

"No"

"And what if I stepped out of the way?"

"What?" I asked

Klaus huffed "If you agreed. And if we did manage to conceive. Then...what if I agreed to stay away afterwards?" he offered

"You're not serious"

"I told you. I want you to have a child"

"And why would you do that? You said you wanted to be a father"

"I would be a father. I just wouldn't be the one raising him"

I rolled my eyes "So confident about a boy" I shook my head

"I would bet my life it would be a boy"

"Why?" I folded my arms together

"It was always going to be my birthday wish"

"Very funny"

"Don't get me wrong love I would have no problems with a girl. But a son...well if I did have a say then I would make sure he wouldn't have the same childhood I did"

I let my arms drift back down to my sides.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders slightly

"You haven't said no" Klaus said breaking the silence

"I'm saying it now" I told him

Klaus stepped up to me "Do you want to know why I knew you'd be a wonderful mother?" he asked me.

"I'm all ears"

My breath hitched as Klaus brushed his finger across the waist line of my jeans. His finger tip brushing slightly against my skin.

"Good mothers love their children. Long before they've even arrived"

Klaus dropped his hand from me and headed towards his room door. He was finally going downstairs and that should have made me happy. But the burning question inside of me wanted to stop him.

"And what about you?" I called after him

Klaus turned back around to look over at me from the door.

"Would you love your son?" I asked him not knowing why exactly

"Probably" Klaus replied

I looked away from him

"Probably as much as I love his mother"

I turned back to look at him but Klaus was already gone.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Early the next morning I woke up to the sound of the cleaners hovering downstairs. Elijah was sitting at the bottom step of the staircase with a cup of coffee in his hand. I needed to get myself some coffee and I knew that Elijah had the last of it. Good thing was I was already heading into town. I needed to get away from the noise of that hover.

I unlocked the front door and paused when I saw a white gift bag on the step. I looked back at Elijah who was yawning and unaware of the item in question. I stepped outside and picked it up off the ground. I didn't know it was for me but with the party last night someone must have left it.

_They say when it comes to our heart we must always be careful. We must remember the thin line between lust and love. That one emotion that could last for five second or five years. We sometimes can't tell the difference at the time. We let our heart believe what it wants to believe in passionate moments. So what is the proper advice to give to these people trying to figure out what they are feeling..._

I carried it over to the hood of my car and reached in taking the ivory coloured tissue paper from inside of it. I reached in and felt something very soft inside. I lifted out the item in question and opened it up in my hands.

My hands seemed so small compared to this little thing. Held between my hands was a blue baby vest for a newborn.

_...I would tell those people that there are all kinds of love in this world. And sometimes, love is there when we need it most._


	16. Run and Hide

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Sixteen – Run and Hide**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_They say women can handle twice the pain men can in this live. That we women have got what it takes to fight back and give it our all. Even when our bodies have been beaten and our insides are wrecked. We can still run that extra mile. We can still pick ourselves up off the ground. And we will keep going no matter what happens in our world. So what about these women who no longer hold the same courage, what of these women who no longer believe in themselves when they step out the door in the morning. What happens then?_

I couldn't sleep last night for tossing and turning. All night long I thought of nothing else but what Klaus had said to me. I must really be losing my mind or bored out my skull if all I can think of is Klaus. The way he had spoken to me last night was what kept my awake. It was the tone of his voice and what he expressed. It was like I was seeing Klaus as a human being and not the hybrid I had come to know him by. Last night he showed me there was something inside of him that was still human.

The gift that I had given him for his birthday was in my car when I left for the party. When I had been at the baby store the other day for the books, I had spotted this tiny little blue vest on my way to the till to pay. This tiny little piece of clothing for a newborn baby boy and I had bought it without even blinking. I didn't know tell Klaus this last night but there was a part of me that hoped my baby would be a boy too.

Like Klaus had said he would have no problems with a girl. I think Klaus wanted to have a child so in some way he could prove to himself that he was nothing like his father. That he was going to be there to support any child of his. Klaus hadn't experienced a good childhood and he wanted to give me a child with his blood. So that in some way he knew that it wasn't his fault that he had turned so cold through the years.

I had gone back to the Mickelson house early this morning to drop off the gift. Even a Mickelson party couldn't last until five in the morning. So I just left it there on the doorstep hoping Klaus would find it first. If any of his other siblings did I was sure they wouldn't know what it was about. And that when they told Klaus he would know what it meant.

Last night Klaus had offered me a deal and I had thought about it all night long. I had tossed and turned over the possibility of having his baby. It wasn't something I would be proud of doing. I still hated Klaus because of everything he had done. But I knew what the study said and the longer I waited the longer it would take me to be a mother. This wasn't about Klaus and I, this was about trying to create a little life.

I didn't want to have Klaus's baby but I did want to have a baby. I knew I was a fool for only trying once with Tyler and then giving up like I did. I knew human women sometimes tried for years to become pregnant. But human women had warm fertile bodies and I no longer had that. Me becoming pregnant at all would be some sort of miracle.

The deal was that if Klaus got me pregnant then he would stay away and let me raise my child alone. I knew it would be wrong of me to lie to Tyler about the real father. But if Tyler loved me then he would want me to keep my child and raise it as his own. I wasn't an idiot I knew how selfish that sounded when said out loud. But if he knew how much I wanted this baby then he would understand I know him.

I didn't know if Klaus had gotten his gift from me yet. Part of me didn't know how to feel about the gift. I wasn't even sure if Klaus would fully understand what it was I was trying to explain to him. I hoped he remembered the offer he had made last night. If he wanted to be a proper father then he would have to go somewhere else. If there was going to be a baby between Klaus and I, then that baby was going to be Tyler's son or daughter.

My mum had already left for her shift and I told her that I had a headache and would be going into school after lunch. She had only agreed because she was unaware I had missed school already this week. The messages the school had left on the answering machine had been deleted and she had would never know.

Now I was alone in the house with nothing to do but think. I hadn't even bothered getting myself dressed yet. I was still wearing my pink short shorts and white tank top that I wore to bed. So far this morning all I had done was have some breakfast and got myself cleaned up. Now I was in the sitting room reading one of the baby books I had picked up a few days ago.

A knock at the door made me stop reading the sentence I was on. I immediately went to work on hiding the book in my hands. Why wasn't there anywhere else but behind the cushion? What a stupid idea! I brushed my fingers through my hair and stepped out into the hallway in my white polar bear slippers. I looked down the hall to the glass part of the door to see who was there.

Klaus stood on the other side of the door staring right back at me. I stopped in my tracks when I met his eyes and Klaus sensing my fear took it upon himself to let himself into my house. My breath hitched in my chest as Klaus opened up the door and stepped inside. Why did I leave that door unlocked? Maybe because I knew I was a vampire and could protect myself. Or maybe I was just an idiot!

"What are you doing here?" I asked

Klaus opened his mouth to speak. But instead his eyes drifted down my body until he reached my feet. I looked down to my big polar slippers. I returned my gaze back to Klaus who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm not planning to repeat myself" I warned him

"Sweetheart you might want to take those off if you want me to take you seriously"

"Get out of my house" I told him

"You wondered into my house last night. I think it only fair I do the same"

"You came to my house to steal booze and food?" I questioned

"Actually I just came over for the pleasure of your company"

"Well that's not why I came over last night"

"No but it was what made you stay so long"

"Don't flatter yourself"

"You claim to have came to my house last night for drink and free food. Yet you spent the entire time you were there in my bedroom – with me"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you"

"Ok" Klaus agreed before reaching into his inside coat pocket

I took a step back causing Klaus to roll his eyes. He knew I would never trust him and he was right.

Klaus held out in his hand one my earrings. I reached my hand up to my ear knowing I hadn't taken out my earrings when I came home last night. Surely enough one of them wasn't there.

I walked over to him and took the earring from his hand.

"Thank you" I said and returned the earring back into my piercing

Klaus watched me as I did so and smiled.

"You don't really expect me to believe you came here just to drop off my earring? Right?"

"I am a gentleman love"

"No you are anything but a gentleman Klaus. So what is it you want?"

"I wanted to see you"

I scoffed "Yeah and I want an omelette but I don't see that happening anytime soon" I told him

Klaus shrugged "I'll make you an omelette" he offered

"You're not making me an omelette. You are leaving my house"

Klaus returned his gaze back down to my slippers and I pushed him away from me making him laugh.

"Go away" I told him

"You're wearing polar slippers love" Klaus laughed

"And you are about to feel my fist down your throat"

"Is that so?"

"I can take you" I warned him

Klaus met my eyes and shrugged off his coat to the floor below.

"Take your best shot"

I lunged at Klaus slamming his body against the door. I was thankful the glass didn't break but not so thankful that I got myself into the worst position. Klaus brought his hands up to my shoulders and pushed up both back slamming my back against the wall.

"You fight like a girl" I told him and kneed him in the stomach

Klaus hissed and allowed me the chance to grab a hold of his jumper and fling into the sitting room. Klaus fell onto the couch and I used this time to kick my slippers off my feet and lunged at him once more. Klaus saw the next attacking coming and spun me around so I went backwards and under him on the couch.

I was under Klaus now and he had the upper hand. I looked up into his eyes and Klaus smirked believing I had finally stopped. I brought both my hands up to his face and cupped his face in my hands. Klaus breath hitched as I brushed my thumps across his cheek bones. I smirked then making Klaus's eyes widen, I brought one hand under his chin and around the back of his neck. I closed my eyes until I felt the snap.

Klaus's body came crashing down onto mine and I threw him off me and down onto the floor. He wouldn't be out for too long. It was only a broken neck so I had a few minutes to escape. I ran from the sitting room into the hallway and retrieved my car keys from the bowl I kept them in. I grabbed Klaus's coat and my running shoes from the other day by the door.

I closed the door behind me and ran out onto the porch where I attempted to put on my shoes while slipping Klaus's coat on over my shoulders at the same time.

I had just broken Klaus's neck and he was going to be so pissed. I didn't even know why he had came over but I didn't want to know. There wasn't even any time for me to think. All I knew was I needed to get away from him and let him cool off for a few minutes. I knew he would come after me for breaking his neck and running away. But that didn't mean I couldn't give myself a little head start.

I managed to get into my car and start up the engine. Unlike the girls you saw in the horror movies with the killer coming after them. I actually locked my door when I got into the car. But I did start the window wipers when I didn't mean too and I did have shaky hands. I looked over to my house and just like the movies. There he was coming after me already.

I turned my car onto the street and kept my attention on the rear view mirror. Klaus wasn't an idiot he would never run after a car at his speed. There would be too many witnesses. My breath hitched when I saw Klaus running across the street to a car I hadn't even noticed being there.

"Oh my god" I shouted and drove even faster

Klaus was going to come after me and chances were with that fancy sports car of his he was going to catch me. It was times like this you wished you had more petrol in your car and a lot more distance between you.

I was surprised when the system in my car started to ring with an incoming call. I didn't have Klaus on caller I.D as _Klaus_ his name showed up in the system as _Asshole_ so I knew he was the one calling me. Despite trying to keep all my focus on my driving I accepted the call.

"Stop the car Caroline"

"No way. You're going to try and kill me"

"I'm not going to try love. I am going to kill you"

"You kill me you kill any chance of your son"

Oh my god! Did I really just say that out loud? I keep saying what I am thinking out loud and its getting me into trouble. If I had just kept my mouth shut back at the house I wouldn't be getting chased right now! He is going to kill me.

"You want me to show you mercy?"

"If you do then maybe I'll realize you are not the ass I am seeing behind me right now"

"Showing mercy isn't my style love"

"Neither is trying to be a good guy but you are a good guy"

"And what makes you say that?"

"I saw you with that little girl"

"What?"

I had to look at Klaus in my mirror then to see the look on his face. Klaus really didn't have any idea that I had saw him that day.

"You saved that little girl and that was mercy. So if you want me to believe you are capable of love and kindness then you show me the mercy that I would show you"

"You didn't exactly show me mercy when you snapped my neck"

"You shouldn't have been at my house. You promised to stay away"

"I promised to stay away from the child. Not from you"

"What?"

"That's the deal love. I will stay away from the child. But I am not going to do the same with you – Tyler doesn't deserve everything"

"I don't belong to you"

"You need me"

"I need you to leave me alone" I told him and finally pulled my car over.

We were on the hill side of a road just on the out skirts of town. This road was used for lorries that were too big to get around the town. It was empty and quiet for now. I couldn't keep running I had to face Klaus.

Klaus pulled his car up behind me as I got out of the car. I wrapped his coat around me to keep out of the cold. I was only wear a tank top and short shorts and was freezing.

"You can't have us both" I told Klaus as he got out of the car

"You're asking me choose between you and the child?" Klaus walked up to me so we were face to face

"No I am telling you. There is only one thing. The child. I am not a part of this and I am not there for you to use. All of this was a mistake"

"You trying to get pregnant with Tyler was the mistake. I couldn't let that happen"

I took a step back as Klaus realized he had just put his foot in it.

"What did you do?" I asked

_They say women can handle twice the pain men can in this live. That we women have got what it takes to fight back and give it our all. Even when our bodies have been beaten and our insides are wrecked. We can still run that extra mile. We can still pick ourselves up off the ground. And we will keep going no matter what happens in our world. So what about these women who no longer hold the same courage, what of these women who no longer believe in themselves when they step out the door in the morning..._

Klaus locked eyes with me "I switched your pills. You've been taking painkillers instead" he told me

"That's why I felt so weird after two glasses last night. You ruined my chances with Tyler! That's why I'm not pregnant right now"

"You're not pregnant because you don't want his child"

"I don't want your child Klaus!" I shouted at him

Klaus was lost for words after I shouted that at him. He kept his eyes on me although I couldn't meet his. I felt like if I did he would just attack.

"Fine" Klaus agreed

_...My advice to them is to look at the other women around you. That even though you are going through bad times. There are other woman trying twice as hard as us to make it through. And watch out for that rare woman who isn't afraid to use her voice and tell the world what she really wants...and what she doesn't. _


	17. End This Now

**Baby Mickelson **

**Chapter Seventeen – End This Now**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Desire. The thing that makes us do something that we won't even do in our wildest dreams. That feeling that messes with both our mind and heart. It can turn your world upside down in the arms of your lover. Nothing can stop us from feeling desire, we can't stop ourselves feeling that rush. Desire can make us do things we never wanted to do. _

It had been almost a week now since I had snapped Klaus neck and been chased across town in my car. A week had passed by and nothing had changed much in my life. I had only gone back to school and avoided Bonnie and Elena as much as I could. I couldn't even bring myself to answer any text messages from Stefan and Matt. Both of them were worried that Bonnie, Elena and I weren't talking. I just didn't have the strength to fight for a friendship I didn't know if I wanted anymore.

I had gone back to having a normal teenage life. I had binned all the baby books that I had bought and thrown out all the other little items I had picked up along the way too. I knew now how ridiculously I had been behaving. I needed to face my reality and stop fooling myself into wanting something that would never be mine. I had come to realize that people who do terrible things are just terrible people. And terrible people don't deserve that kind of joy in their life.

My life was finally back to normal and that was how I liked it. Having removed all the baby items from my room I decided it was time for a change. I planned to go to the hardware store and pick up some paint. I wanted to paint my room and give it a new colour. Maybe it would take away the memories of what had happened in this room up until then.

I would sometimes catch myself thinking about last week. I don't know how I could let myself get swept in so quickly. I didn't have to worry about money or anything. My dad had left me everything in his will and lets just say I didn't have to worry about paying for college or my first house. Not that money had even entered my mind back then. All I could think about last week was Klaus's deal. And now that deal was gone, along with Klaus too.

I hadn't heard a word from Klaus since I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. He had driven off and left me on the side of the road. I still had his coat hanging on the inside of my closet door. He hadn't come around to collect it and I hadn't even thought about how I was going to go about giving it back. I would have to figure something out at some point though. It being here was just another reminder that I didn't need right now.

I had spoken to Tyler though and I had even gone up to visit him again. He was happy to see me and we had talked and ate some lunch together. I never realized how much I had really missed him until he greeted me with his kiss. I loved Tyler so much and can't believe I almost ruined what we had. How could I have been so cold as to even consider lying to Tyler about my baby being his when it was Klaus's? If I had gone along with that I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. The guilt just would have been too much.

I had been avoiding Bonnie and Elena at school so much that I hadn't even seen them most days. I wondered if they had given up on trying to bring back Mickael from the grave. I hoped Elena realized how much that would take out of Bonnie in performing such a powerful spell. Doing the spell was a mistake, Mickeal was going to wake up and want to kill his entire family. He would want to get revenge but he would turn around and kill any other supernatural he met too. He didn't want us to be here. And that meant Bonnie and Elena would die too.

The most recent insane thought I had was to warn Klaus about Bonnie and Elena's plan. Not for Klaus's sake or his family. But so he could stop them performing the spell in the first place. Bonnie shouldn't be trying out such strong spells when she was still so new to magic. I knew she was focused and that she had been practising for years now. But that didn't mean she was ready.

But I guess what they do with their lives is their business now. If our friendship meant so much to them then one of them would have called by now. I wasn't being childish about it, I was just trying to make myself see sense and face reality. The reality was, I wasn't going to be mother and my best friends were no longer my best friends anymore.

Part of me wanted to get drunk and just forget my troubles. It was what I usually did when the world got too much for me. But I would wake up in the morning with the exact same troubles and a headache. Besides the way I was feeling right now I wouldn't trust myself drunk. I had a lot of self control but I didn't want to test myself. Not right now when I knew I was weak and hungry for blood.

I stopped reading my history book and looked around my bed at the rest of the open school books around me. I was weeks ahead in all of my homework and had caught up with everything I had missed on the days I had ditched school. I was finally back on track with everything in my life and yet I wasn't happy with my life. I missed hanging out at The Grill and I was missing Tyler. I just couldn't stop, I just needed to keep doing stuff to keep my mind busy.

I kept telling myself to stop feeling so sorry for myself. But I just wanted to cry sometimes. I just wanted to cry and get it out of my system. But I wouldn't cry, I would just keep on moving. And that started right now with another jog. I had been jogging every morning before school and every evening after dinner.

I kept the clothes I wore for my runs on the chair by my door. A pair of grey sweat pants and a heavy white wool jumper. It was dark now and the street lights were on outside. If I wasn't a vampire and as strong as an ox then I wouldn't be going out there alone. But I needed to run to clean my head and get away from my school books too.

I pulled my thick grey socks over the bottom of my sweat pants, tucking the bottom of the trousers into my socks. I tied my hair up tightly to the back of my head in a messy bun. I didn't care how I looked because not many other runners went out this late on in Mystic Falls. Not with all these claimed animal attacks going on.

I just needed to go out and clear my mind.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was sitting in my study on the sofa with my legs stretched out across it. The fire was burning at the fireplace and the room had a warm glow around me. It was late but I wasn't tired yet. I had slept in most of the morning and had too much energy right now to sleep. Besides if I went to sleep right now then I would have to think about my actions right now. Instead of being out there killing and having fun. I was sitting at home reading a book on how fathers connect with their children over the nine month pregnancy.

There was a gentle knock on the door of my study. I slipped the book to my side beside my hip where it wouldn't be seen. I peeked my head over the back of the sofa and watched the door open. Rebekah wearing her big fluffy pink dressing gown, with a green face mask on and pink curling rollers in her hair. Stepped into the study and gave me a wave as she began to yawn.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I told her

Rebekah closed the door over behind her and I reached for my book again. I had a library of books under my roof and yet I had settled on this little book. I had picked it up from the small excuse for a town library. Elijah had dragged me there to pick up some blue prints on the lands surrounding the town. And while he wasn't looking I had picked it up. I had nothing to gain from reading this book and yet it bet doing anything else I could think of.

I had only five pages left of the book and I knew it wouldn't be enough to make the least bit tired. I pulled back my sleeve to look at my watch. The Grill would still be open and a glass of scotch would certainly go down a treat right now. And since Kol's little party had stripped the house of all the booze I decided to head on out.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Matt had been outside dumping the trash from inside The Grill when he found me running. Matt had a English report due and he was working a night shift. I told Matt to go home and I would lock up The Grill for him. And in return he would give me a free lunch tomorrow for my trouble. I waved him off as he left in his brand new truck that I was a little jealous of. I headed back inside The Grill and began to flick off the lights inside.

There was only one door to lock up in the back and then I could go. I just wanted Matt to get home to finish his work and get a good nights rest. He had looked really tired after his shift. He never ever stopped and tonight I just had to make him.

I doubled checked all around The Grill for open windows and anything else that had been forgotten. I grabbed the keys to the front door from inside my trouser pocket when I stopped cold. Standing by the door with his arm on top of the jukebox was Klaus. He was wearing a white jumper and black trousers but was missing his coat because of me.

Klaus had been watching me by the looks of it. He hadn't been a single sound but just stood watching me as I walked around. Had he been passing by and saw me inside? Why had he came inside? And why didn't I care?

His eyes finally left mine as his hand drifted down to the jukebox where he pushed a button and then another. Klaus returned his gaze to me then as soft music began to flow through the speakers that I still had yet to turn off before leaving.

_Heart beats fast. Colours and promises. How do be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. _

Why was he doing this? Why all of a sudden did I want him to be doing this? I didn't care that I was here alone with him. Why did I feel like I missed him?

_But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt. Suddenly goes away. _

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him for the second time

Klaus began to walk towards me. My breath hitched in my chest as he got closer and closer to me. Klaus reached around the back of my head and laced my fingers into my hair taking the bun from my hair and letting my hair fall down around my face.

I gasped as Klaus brought his hands up to my chest and ripped my jumper in half revealing my white lace bra underneath.

_Desire. The thing that makes us do something that we won't even do in our wildest dreams. That feeling that messes with both our mind and heart. It can turn your world upside down in the arms of your lover. Nothing can stop us from feeling desire, we can't stop ourselves feeling that rush. Desire can make us do things we never wanted to do..._

My breath caught in my chest then as I allowed him to pick me up off the floor and bring me again him. Bringing my legs around his waist. Klaus looked up at me slightly and waited for me to come up with reasons for him to stop. But there were no reasons. There were no excuses.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. _

Klaus brought one arm up from my thighs and pulled it around my neck to bring my lips crashing down on his. I couldn't help but moan almost instantly as I let myself feel it. That uncontrollable lust for Klaus I had been blocking out for so long now. It was there all alone and only he knew it. And only we knew what he was going to do about it now.

_...But it can also make others do what is necessary. To show you just how much desire you have in your heart. And how much they can see it in your eyes._


	18. Love Me Just For Tonight

**Baby Mikaelson**

**Chapter Eighteen – Love Me Just For Tonight**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_We've all had that kiss once in our lives. That kiss that makes you feel like you've never really been kissed until right that second. That any other kiss you've had up until that moment wasn't really a kiss at all. That the person kissing you right now is the person who is going to show you what a real kiss is like. _

I pressed myself against Klaus as he kept hold of me as we kissed. We had kissed once before but this time it was different. Klaus was holding onto me like I was as light as air to him. My legs were literally hanging around his waist and he was keeping me simply because he wanted to kiss me and feel me against him while doing it.

My mind was racing because it was happening so fast yet happening so slowly. Klaus had ripped my top open and lifted me up and now it was confusing. But I didn't want to feel confused by his actions. I didn't want to think about how quickly we had gone from fighting to making up and making out.

My lips parted from Klaus's lips slightly as I took a second to breath. Klaus kissed the corner of my lips and sucked on my lower lip. I brushed my fingers across his shoulders feeling his skin radiating from his skin to mine. Kissing Klaus was like tasting strawberries over and over again. His lips tasted mouth watering.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered into my mouth

I brought my arms tightly around the back of his neck as I brought my lips back against his. My lips parted and Klaus slipped his tongue into my mouth. I bucked my body against his in that second causing Klaus to run his hand up under my jumper and brush circles around the bare skin of my back.

Klaus carried her over to the pool table behind us and sat me down on the side of it. I ran my hands over the back of his shoulders as Klaus ran his hands up and down my thighs as our kiss deepened. I had stopped thinking about how everything I was doing was wrong. If my life was on its wrong track then this would feel wrong...but it didn't.

Kissing Klaus didn't mean that I was in love with him. He knew I didn't love him although I was sure he loved me. Klaus didn't love the way others loved. He loved by protecting the one he cared about. He loved by the way he gently kissed my lips. And he loved more when he knew the love that returned to him would be the love that would last forever.

In one swift movement Klaus had pushed me further onto the pool table and was now hovering over the top of me. Klaus was keeping his weight off me as he stopped to look at me. I was sure he was waiting for me to break his neck again or stop him but I just didn't want too. I wanted to keep on kissing him.

"Kiss me" I whispered

Klaus slowly returned his lips back down to mine and brought his hand around to the back of my thigh bringing himself closer to my centre. I smiled slightly against his lips when Klaus ran his hand over my ass. The big bad hybrid had actually felt my ass and it made me want to laugh like a naughty school girl.

I brought my hands up around his back and took a handful of his jumper and brought it up to push over his head. Klaus let me do so and I tossed the jumper off over the side of the table. Klaus's skin was like butter and I couldn't help but run circles all over his back.

Klaus's lips left mine and he kissed gently around my jaw line. I ran my fingers through his hair as his lips drifted lower to my collar bone. Klaus brought his hand up to my neck and tickled his fingers down it making me moan into his ear. Klaus kissed me right until my chin and slowly drifted back up to my lips.

My hands brushed down his chest and I reached down to his waist pulling him closer to me so I could feel him more. Klaus moaned into my lips and I brought my hand around his back and scraped my nails down his back. Klaus settled back up onto his knees then his lips leaving mine. I kicked off my running shoes then.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Klaus asked

I was about to answer but was stopped when Klaus shot his hand around my mouth covering it. Klaus quickly wrapped his arm around my back and spun us both off the pool table. We fell to the ground together and Klaus kept his hand firmly around my mouth to stop me from talking.

It was then I heard the door to The Grill opening up. My eyes widen in response and Klaus brought his finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. We listened as we heard footsteps. Someone was inside and we were going to be discovered. I looked up at Klaus who's eyes were starting to widen too.

I brought my hand up to Klaus's shoulder when he began to reach up to look over the pool table. Klaus wrapped his hand around mine and kept it there as he peeked across the room. I watched Klaus and felt his skin go cold. The door shut back over again making me jump.

_We've all had that kiss once in our lives. That kiss that makes you feel like you've never really been kissed until right that second. That any other kiss you've had up until that moment wasn't really a kiss at all. That the person kissing you right now is the person who is going to show you what a real kiss is like... _

I brought my hand up to remove Klaus's hand from my mouth.

"Who was that?" I asked him

Klaus didn't look at me but responded "It was my father"

_...And then there those kisses you have, with that one person you know you shouldn't have kissed. And the one you know you'll probably never kiss again._


	19. Pack Your Bags

**AUTHOR NOTES – TO ALL FANS I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN NOW LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK. AND FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE PAGE WITH A TRAILER TO THIS STORY! AND ON A PERSONAL NOTE I AM WRITING A NOVEL THAT I HOPE TO SOMEDAY PUBLISH SO I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Baby Mikealson **

**Chapter Nineteen – Pack Your Bags**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

_What makes a person who they are? Is it their cells and DNA? Or is it the people who help them along this long path called life? I'd like to believe its what we survive that makes us who we are. That in a way we are all put on this world because we are strong enough to survive it. But when tested, sometimes we can break and let ourselves down._

I pulled my car up in front of Caroline's house and kept the engine running. Caroline was sitting beside me wearing my jumper with her now torn one in her hands. The coldness against my bare chest didn't bother me. There was so much racing through my mind that nothing made any sense to me. My father was alive and he was trying to hunt me down. He had came into my life once before to kill me and somehow he was back from the dead.

"Did you know?" I asked Caroline

I wasn't sure in that moment if she would choose to lie to me or not. There was only one person I knew with the power to bring back the dead. And it happened to be one of Caroline's best friends. I was more than certain she knew what was going on. Yet she had kept her mouth shut about it.

"Yes" Caroline answered

I closed my eyes as the sting of her betrayal cut me deep. No one normally lived after they betrayed me but I had been making acceptances for Caroline. I couldn't hurt Caroline for my attraction to her was too deep now. Yet she had done this to me and she admitted to that now. I didn't know what to say to her right now. How could I tell her how betrayed I felt?

"What are you going to do?"

I opened my eyes and pulled on my seatbelt. We had left The Grill so quickly I hadn't even thought about it as I sped us away. Beside me I could feel Caroline's eyes upon me yet I refused to me hers. If she could see the fear in my eyes I knew she would fear too. Because if a big bad hybrid was scared then a little baby vampire like her was toast. I didn't want Caroline to be scared and I didn't want her to be here anymore.

"Leave town" I replied

Caroline shifted slightly next to me "When?" she asked

"Tonight. No point in hanging around for him to kill me. I'll get my siblings and we'll be gone by sunrise"

"Klaus"

"I suggest you go inside and lock your doors. My father will come after all of you when he finds us gone"

Even in the darkness moments I was still trying to protect her. I didn't want to run away and leave Caroline here without any protection. The Salvatore brothers were no match for my father and if they fought him they would die. Caroline was so young as a vampire and I knew how quickly she would be dead. It was the reason I was gripping the steering wheel so hard now. I knew if I took Caroline with me then my father would know of my feelings for her. He would kill her and it would be slow and awful for her. If she stayed here and I left with my siblings then she wouldn't be safe but she would have a chance. If she stayed with me she was as good as dead.

"Take my advice love" I told her finally meeting her eyes

Caroline remained silent but stared right into my eyes. I would not show her my fear, only my strength and my courage.

"Don't worry love, I'm told your death will be very quick. At least as you die you'll know my father finally killed me"

Caroline looked away from me then.

"Call Tyler, tell him to come back to Mystic Falls. Chances are you are going to need him when my father comes for you"

Caroline's breath hitched

"He will come for you sweetheart. He'll come for your friends and he'll kill all of you one by one"

Caroline opened her mouth but there were no words. How could there be words at a time like this? She was just realizing she was going to die within the next few hours.

"Where will you go?" Caroline asked her voice shaky with fear

"Probably best not to say love. He's probably listening to us right this second"

Caroline began to look around the street and I reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt as a sign. She had to go right now. She had to go before I changed my mind and risked us both.

Caroline reached for the door handle and I reached over holding onto her arm. Caroline stopped and I looked straight ahead knowing I couldn't look her in the eye in that moment. Her eyes were on me then and I knew I had to tell her something. Something that if I didn't would haunt me.

"Just in case you were wondering, if this whole time between you and I has been just for laughs. I just want you to know – it was real for me" I said and didn't regret it.

I looked over at her then "I love you, Caroline " I told her for the first time

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but I let go of her arm to show her she had to go now. I looked ahead again and listened to the sound of her getting out the car. I only turned to her again to watch her run up to her front door. I needed to see her go inside. If she was inside her house then she was safe. Caroline unlocked the door but turned around to me again. I watched her standing there all alone and wearing my jumper. Tonight could have been the night we spent in each others arms. Yet there she was watching me leave town.

I drove off down the street and my eyes began to sting when I realized tears were starting to form. I was leaving her behind when all I wanted to do was run away with her by my side. But she needed to stay in order for her to stay alive. I couldn't risk Caroline, I loved her enough to let her hate me.

I tried to stay focused on the road as much as I could. I ran through every red light and was well over the speed limit as I drove to my house. I reached to the back seat of my car where my dry cleaning was still hanging on the hook. I ripped free one of my black jumpers and sat it on my lap as I turned up onto the driveway to my house. I used my knees to balance out the steering wheel as I quickly put on my jumper over my head.

When I got closer to the house I began to honk the horn of my car. I saw Kol coming off of his motorcycle as I pulled up at the house. I cut the engine to my car and looked at Kol as I got out of the car. Kol was shaking his head not knowing what was happening. I ran over to him and grabbed him around the back of his neck to make him move quicker into the house.

"Nik stop it!" Kol hissed at me as I opened up the front door.

"He's hurting me" Kol yelled up to Elijah who was coming down from upstairs

I looked to Elijah "Where's Rebekah?" I asked him

"She is sleeping. What are you doing?" Elijah asked appearing right in front of me and taking Kol out of my hold.

Kol rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Father is alive" I told them both

"That's not possible"

"He can't be"

"Well he is and he will be coming for us. Pack your bags"

"Nik! You said he was dead" Kol yelled at me

"He was dead. Now he is alive. Now go pack!" I hissed my fangs showing and my eyes turning yellow with anger

"Kol go" Elijah instructed him

Kol left us and I attempt to walk past Elijah but was grabbed by him and stopped.

"You saw him?" he quizzed

"With my own two eyes. He was looking for me. He is always looking for me"

"What do you want us to do?"

I looked up to the top of the stairs when I heard footsteps. I saw Rebekah standing there having heard our conversation. Rebekah looked at me with the same fear in her eyes as she did the last time our father came looking for us. I didn't want Rebekah or the rest of my family to be the run because of me. Our father was only looking for me.

I looked back to Elijah "The safe in the den has all the passports and passwords to access all the money. Get out of America and separate" I told him.

"Nik" Rebekah began to run down the stairs

"He's not hunting you down. Just me" I told Elijah and turned for the door.

"Look after them brother" I instructed

"No Nik! NIK!" Rebekah screamed as I left the house

Elijah would protect the family and I would spend the next few years running. My father would catch up to me sooner rather than later and he wouldn't stop.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"Bonnie made a deal with him" Stefan explained to me over the phone as I paced up and down my hallway

"What kind of deal? He is a freak Stefan! He drinks vampire blood"

"The deal is that he gets to trap Klaus just like he was trapped. He has agreed not to kill him. Caroline we can lock Klaus up and none of us have to die"

"You believe him? He wants Klaus dead, Stefan"

"He wont kill him we have his word"

I shook my head and jumped back when I saw a shadow behind me. I turned around on my heels to find Klaus standing behind me. He was wearing a new jumper and his hair was wet from the rain outside.

I opened my mouth to speak but instead ended the call with Stefan first.

"You never locked your door love" Klaus explained

"That's why you came back?" I asked

"Couldn't think of anywhere else to go" Klaus laughed and looked down to the floor

"I'm sorry"

Klaus smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Well at least I know he only wants to trap me not kill me" he said

"I didn't know about any of this"

"I overheard that part too" Klaus explained

"Why did you come back?" I asked him

Klaus ran his hand through his hair and then down his face.

_What makes a person who they are? Is it their cells and DNA? Or is it the people who help them along this long path called life? I'd like to believe its what we survive that makes us who we are. That in a way we are all put on this world because we are strong enough to survive it. But when tested, sometimes we can break and let ourselves down..._

"I'm here to offer you a trade love"

"What? Wait? What are you talking about?"

"I know the Salvatores have the last white oak stake. The same stake my mother gave to Alaric Saltzman. I need that stake to kill my father"

Klaus took a step towards me "You get me the white oak stake. And I will give you a child" he offered.

"What?"

"Do it all medical like love, with the little cup and the big turkey bester deal. I'll stay out of the child's life...and yours"

_...So when tested we will lose ourselves. So its best to leave a part of us behind. So we can bring something new into the world. Survivors breed survivors. _

**AUTHOR NOTES – TO ALL FANS I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN NOW LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTIONS ON FACEBOOK. AND FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE PAGE WITH A TRAILER TO THIS STORY! AND ON A PERSONAL NOTE I AM WRITING A NOVEL THAT I HOPE TO SOMEDAY PUBLISH SO I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
